Sakura Trek
by OXYD
Summary: The Romulan Empire has abducted Eriol and Sakura's brother and father, threatening to execute them if Sakura does not hand over the Clow cards to them as a ransom. With the help of Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the U.S.S Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sakura, Tomoyo, Li Syaoran, and the rest of the Cardcaptors team join together to attempt to rescue Eriol, Touya and Fujitaka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: "Hey folks, I've started work on a new Fanfiction which is a crossover of Card Captor Sakura and Star Trek: The Next Generation. I am a huge fan of both Card Captor Sakura and Star Trek and so I thought I'd write my first crossover version of my favorite manga and TV show. I was originally going to start writing this a week ago, but I was unable to since our Norton Internet Security was not working right and I didn't want to run the risk of having a virus get through. Anyway, here's the first chapter of the story.**

**Personal note to my parents who may read this: "I know that since you haven't read the Card Captor Sakura manga or watched the TV series, it may be a bit difficult to understand. However, if you have questions comments about the story, click the "review" button at the bottom of the page and type in what you want to say. Use the code names "Matrix" and "THX" so I know who you are. Don't use your real names since it is an identity risk. I hope you enjoy this story"**

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP and Paramount owns Star Trek. None of them are mine.**

* * *

_Historians note: This story takes place two years after the end of the Card Captor Sakura manga series and shortly before the movie Star Trek: Nemesis._

Chapter 1: Abducted

School had just let out and 12 year old Sakura Kinomoto was on her way home, skating down the sidewalk and passed the penguin park. She couldn't wait to get home to her family where Touya and Kero were waiting for her. As Sakura thought of her family, she also thought about Li Syaoran who had finally returned from Hong Kong a few days ago and happily embraced her and said that they'd be together forever. Two years had passed since Eriol Hiiragizawa had revealed to Sakura and her family that he was the half reincarnation of Clow Reed and her father Fujitaka, the other half. After confessing, Sakura split his magic between her father and Eriol so that he'd no longer be the most powerful man in the world. Since that year, Eriol and Sakura remained best friends and always looked out for each other whenever trouble would arise. Being the new Mistress of the Clow cards, Sakura had to always fear attack from whatever enemy that may cross her path. Sakura finally came up to her house and found Li and Kero near the entrance to her home; Sakura's friend, Tomoyo was there as well. Sakura came to a stop next to them and then smiled with joy to see her friends waiting there. "Hey Li, Tomoyo, Kero. What's up?" Sakura asked joyfully, but then her smile faded when she noticed that they all looked worried. "Li, what is it? You all look worried" she asked him sounding concerned. Kero flew up to Sakura and hovered in front of Sakura and then pointed at her front door. "That's what's up; your families been abducted" he said gravely with a frown; Sakura's heart gave a jump when she heard him say that. "Oh no," Sakura gasped, raising her hands to her mouth in shock, "Who took them?". Tomoyo spoke up, sounding just as worried as Sakura was. "They were two large armed men with long pointed ears wearing strange uniforms of unknown origin. Kero saw the whole thing and came and told us to meet him here at your house" she explained to Sakura worriedly; Kero then hovered in front of Sakura. "Yes, It happened about an hour ago before school was over. I was in your room playing video games like I usually do when I'm alone when I heard this strange humming sound emit from outside your room; I went over to the door and peeked through it and saw these two big men wearing strange blue uniforms carrying what looked like large rifles appear in the hall out of thin air" Kero explained thoroughly when Sakura interrupted. "How could they just appear out of thin air like that?" Sakura asked in confusion. "I don't know, but let me please continue" Kero said irritably; Sakura nodded. "Anyway, after these two men appeared in the hall, your brother tried to call the cops but they shot him with their rifles which is apparently some sort of laser gun and that's when I burst out and tried to stop them by transforming into my Cerberus form, but I got hit by their lasers too and was knocked out for a while and when I woke up, your father and brother were gone; that's when I went to tell Li and Tomoyo here about what happened" Kero finished sadly; Sakura was shocked and scared all at once. Who were these strange men and what did they want with Fujitaka and Touya. And the more surprising reason, why did these men have pointed ears and uniforms? "Where are they now. We have to find them; we've just got to" Sakura asked Kero desperately. "I don't know, Sakura. I have no idea who they are or where they come from, but I can tell you this," Kero said and looked up at the sky, "They're obviously not from this world. That much I can tell you". Li saw that Sakura was worried and then looked over at Tomoyo. "We'd better find Yue, Spinal Sun, Ruby Moon, and Eriol, they might be able to help us figure out who these men are and where they took Sakura's father and brother" he suggested and Tomoyo and Sakura agreed. Kero decided to come along as well since it had been awhile since he last visited his old master. "I'd better come along too in case those men come back. I don't want to end up being taken like Fujitaka and Touya" Kero replied and glanced back at Sakura's house for a few seconds; Li looked at Kero and scoffed with an irritated look on his face. "Being a scaredy cat even though your more powerful than them?" he scoffed in a taunting tone; Li had always found Kero annoying ever since he first met him two years ago and his annoyence toward him never grew old. Kero gasped with a surprised look on his face and then clenched his tiny hands together and grumbled. "Hey, who are you calling "scaredy cat?" he snapped feeling incredibly mocked; Sakura giggled softly and Kero noticed. "Sorry Kero, you two just sound so funny when you argue like that" Sakura apoligized with a small laugh. Kero and Li looked at each other and then turned their heads away from each other with a "huff". "Come on you two, aren't we supposed to be going to find Yue, Spinal Sun, Ruby Moon and Eriol?" Tomoyo reminded them both. Li and Kero nodded in unison and they all then started their walk to find Eriol and the others. Sakura looked up at the sky as they walked and sighed, worrying if her father and brother were alright; she didn't want to lose them. Sakura's mother Nadeshiko Kinomoto had died when she was only three years old and she didn't want to lose anymore of her family as it was. Tomoyo saw Sakura in distress and walked up beside her. "Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure they'll be okay. Besides, maybe Eriol might be able to help us locate them; he is after all Clow Reeds other half" she comforted as they all walked down the sidewalk. Sakura nodded and smiled as Tomoyo comforted her.

**Sometime near Forcas III in the Alpha quadrant in the 24th century (And in an alternate realm)...**

Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat in the Captain's chair of the U.S.S Enterprise-E as the ship hovered near the Quantum Fissure far in front of it; the ship was at yellow alert status as Picard stared at the viewscreen in front of him. Those thieving Romulans had to be around here somewhere. A Romulan Bird-of-Prey had crossed the neutral zone for some unknown reason and would not respond to any hails from the Enterprise once they were detected which made Picard and the rest of the crew wonder why they would just come storming into Federation space for whatever reason. The Enterprise was doing its daily patrol at the Romulan neutral zone when a Romulan Bird-of-Prey suddenly crossed into Federation space and attacked the ship for reasons unknown. The Enterprise made several attempts to hail them but the hails went ignored by the Romulans as they fired their phasers at the ship and then hacked into the Enterprise's main computer and download several classified files regarding alternate realities and universes. The Enterprise fired its own weapons at the Romulan ship, but that had not been able to stop them from making the download from the main computer. After the Romulans got the information they wanted, they cloaked and then set a course for the quantum fissure near the planet Forcas III where Worf had accidentally crossed over into different realities many years ago after returning from a Bat'leth tournament in the Shuttlecraft Curie. Geordi La Forges VISOR then caused Worf to jump between different other realities involving alternate timelines and history. Worf had explained to the Captain that he had been married to the ships counselor, Deanna Troi in three of the realities he'd been thrown into and in one where Picard had been killed in the battle of Wolf 359 and there was one last one that the Captain had found... most disturbing. Worf told Picard that he'd seen a counterpart of Will Riker who had begged for dear life not to be sent back to his own universe because the Borg had taken over the entire Federation and Earth. This had shocked Picard and made him very thankful that his own universe didn't end up like that one. The thought of Earth being assimilated by the Borg was too horrifying to even imagine. But Picard couldn't be bothered by that now, he had a duty to attend to, to find out why the Romulans had just attack his ship and hacked a bunch of classified information on alternate realities. "Report, Mr. Data" Picard ordered to the Conn officer, Lt. Commander Data who was staring down at the Ops panel. "They're not anywhere in the scan. And I've tried scanning for cloaked ships and still nothing. They've entered the fissure" Data reported regrettably. "_Merde_" Picard sighed stonily, shaking his head and tapping his Combadge. "Picard to La Forge" the Captain replied. "La Forge here Captain" Geordi responded. "I want you to run a scan around this area around the fissure in front of us. I want to know where that Romulan vessel went and I also want a damage report on the ship" Picard said sternly. "Aye Captain, La Forge out" Geordi responded. With that said, Commander Will Riker spoke up. "Captain, there is an infinate number of realities in that fissure and the Romulans could be in any of them. We could be on a wild goose chase for years trying to find the right one" Riker replied in concern. "True, but remember what Data told us all those years ago? Everything in one particular universe has its own quantum signature, Data?" Picard reminded and looked over at Commander Data. Data looked at Picard and nodded. "Quite right Captain. Everything in our universe for example has a quantum signature that can't be changed or altered in anyway. To find the right Romulan ship, we would need to find a Romulan ship in an alternate reality who's quantum signature matches the one in ours. Though I must say, Riker is correct; it could take a very long time to find the correct Romulan vessel with infinite universes out there. With infinate universes, means infinate numbers of Romulan ships; it could be any of them" Data explained and Picard nodded while rubbing his chin. "Yes, but the biggest question is," Picard replied and stood up, "why did they cross the neutral zone, fire upon us, and steal classified files on alternate universes?". Deanna Troi spoke up. "Captain, I don't know why they did what they did, but when they attacked us, I _did_ sense feelings of deep desire and want onboard that ship right before they opened fire on the Enterprise. It felt as if they were searching for something" Troi report with suspision; Picard's expression then turned to a look of confusion and concern and then wondered why the Romulans could be searching for. "Did you sense what it was they wanted and why they hacked into our computers?" Picard asked Troi. "No, but somehow I feel as if what it was they're looking for is not in this universe. That may be why they hacked us" Troi replied calmly. La Forge then responded. "La Forge to Captain Picard" he replied over Picards combadge. "Picard here; go ahead, Mr. La Forge" the Captain responded with a nod. "I scanned the ion trail the Romulan ship left behind and the readings have indeed confirmed that they've entered the fissure. The damage to the ship isn't too bad, just a few minor dents in the hull" Geordi reported briefly and Picard sighed abruptly. "Are you sure they entered the fissure, Mr. La Forge?" the Captain asked very carefully. "Yes Captain" La Forge responded briefly. Picard shook his head and acknowledged; he then turned to Riker. "Options, Mr. Riker" Picard asked, running out of ideas. "Captain, if what Commander Data said is true on the quantum signatures of each and every universe being the same, it is possible that we could seek out the quantum signature of the Romulan vessel that matches our universe and follow it by opening the entrance to this other reality that it may have entered using an inverse warp field through the ships deflector dish" Riker suggested. Picard pondered this thought and also thought about what Troi said about the Romulans emotions; they obviously seemed very desperate which explained why they didn't respond to their hails, but what Picard didn't know was why they would enter the quantum fissure and enter another reality. The Romulans were known to be very violent and one time they had even gone so far as to try to steal a new Federation starship called _U.S.S __Prometheus _to bring back to the Tal Shiar to reconnoiter its technology and eventually use it against the Federation. But with the help of the Doctor, an EMH sent from U.S.S Voyager from 30,000 light years away in the Delta quadrant, and Prometheus's own EMH, the ship was returned to the Federation and the remaining Romulans retreated. But now, after those two years, they had crossed the neutral zone again and were now after something that was unknown. Picard decided that they'd better go after them; if the Romulans were after something from another reality, it was probably something big. "Yes," Picard said and then turned to the Conn Officer, Lt. Hawk, who was sitting at the Conn station, "set a course for the quantum fissure". Lt. Hawk acknowledge and then typed in the command on the Navigation panal. Picard turned to Data and ordered him to scan the quantum fissure for the Romulan vessel that matched their universes quantum signature. "Right away, Captain" Data acknowledged and began scanning the quantum fissure; a bright blue beam of light burst out from the ships deflector dish and entered the center of the large quantum fissure in front of the ship. "Scanning now; I'm attempting to lock onto the right signature" Data reported as he rapidly tapped away on the Ops panal. "Captain, what do you think the Romulans could possibly be looking for?" Riker asked sounding a bit curious and perplexed with the whole situation. Picard shook his head while staring at the deflectors beam scanning the fissure, "I don't know, Will. The Romulans are always suspicous and they do tend to do things that the Federation may find unexpectful". Riker nodded and then looked back at the viewscreen, hoping that they would find the Romulan ship. Data then looked up at Picard with a look of regret. "Still no sign of them, Captain. With all these other realities, searching for them could be more difficult than I estimated" the android reported and then looked back down at the Ops screen. Picard shook his head and then sighed; this was going to be harding than he thought.

**Back in the Cardcaptors Realm...**

Sakura and her friends came up to Eriol's mansion and rang his doorbell; they all waited and hoped he was home. "Eriol, are you in there?" Sakura called out; no reply. "Where is he? He's got to be home; he usually is at this time" Kero wondered with his tiny arms crossed. Sakura grew worried when Eriol didn't respond and began to fear more for her father and Touya, worrying that they might be hurt or worse. "If he isn't, then where could he be?" Tomoyo asked Kero who shook his head. "Not sure; but we better look for him" he replied and then they all heard flapping sounds behind them. Li turned to see Ruby Moon land a few feet behind him; the rest of them turned around to face her. "Ruby Moon? Do you know where-" Sakura started but stopped when she saw Ruby Moon's expression. She had a look of panic and fear on her face and she was breathing quickly. "Sakura! Thank God I found you and your friends" she gasped in relief, "Master Eriol is in deep trouble!". Sakura and Kero immediately felt their skin grow icy when they heard her say that. "Trouble," Sakura gasped abruptly, "how?". Ruby Moon pointed up on the roof of Eriol's mansion. "Those two men... I was too late to stop them" she replied clenching her fists and looked down in regret and shame. Li and Sakura looked at each other with recognition expressions; they had a very good idea at who Ruby Moon was refering to. "Did they, by any chance, have pointed ears and strange police type uniforms?" Kero questioned seriously; Ruby Moon nodded. Sakura's face quickly lit up with shock and surprise and she ran up to Ruby Moon. "Those men are the reason we came to see Eriol. They're the same ones who abducted my family!" Sakura mentioned. Ruby Moon nodded and then stood up, trying to calm herself; she was obviously stressed. "I was afraid of that. They came here earlier and demanded to Eriol that he hand over the Clow cards" Ruby Moon explained briskly and then snorted. "Those men appearently were not the type to handle resistence. They appeared before Eriol and told him that they were looking for the Clow cards for a reason that they said was classified when Eriol asked what for," Ruby Moon paused and then gritted her teeth. "Eriol told them that unless they stated the reason for needing them, he wasn't saying a word; that's when they got violent". Sakura got tense as Ruby Moon continued on. "They drew their weapons and knocked him out cold; I came into the room they were in right after they stunned him. I tried to stop them, but they vanished in shards of blue light and were gone" she explained and then looked up slowly. "But how would they know about my father and Touya?" Sakura asked remembering them. Ruby Moon looked at Sakura and glared; she seemed serious about that question. "Eriol knows about them and I'm betting that those men got Eriol to speak somehow" she replied grimly and Sakura realized immediately what must have happened. "Oh no, you don't mean...?" Sakura gasped in horror; Ruby Moon nodded briskly. "Yes, they must have used torture on Eriol in order to get the answers they needed; if so, then these men may be a very dangerous threat" she answered with a glare up at the sky. Just then, Kero looked up suddenly with a look of surprise on his face and turned his head left and right and then grumbled softly; Tomoyo and Li took notice. "Kero, what is it?" Tomoyo asked in concern. "I sense something coming, and it seems disturbing" he answered grimly. "What's coming?" Sakura asked quickly, but no sooner had she asked, the two men that kidnapped Eriol and Sakura's family appeared a few feet away from them. They all turned to face them and Sakura got a full view of them. These two men looked just like humans, only instead of human ears, they had pointed elf like ears with longer eyebrows and stern expressions. They also carried what looked like laser guns in holsters wrapped around their waists, and wore police like uniforms like Ruby Moon and the others described. "Sakura, its them!" Ruby Moon screeched and then drew a crimson colored dagger from inside her dress and Sakura drew her magical Clow rod staff with the winged star on the top. But as the two of them drew their weapons, the first uniformed man drew his laser gun and fired at Sakura's feet and the whole group jumped back; the second man drew his gun as well and pointed at Tomoyo and Li. "Stay where you are and don't move, or I'll shoot" the man warned, but Li summoned his sword and stuck him across his chest and sending him flying backwards and onto the ground. The other man fired his laser and struck the spot where Ruby Moon had leapt away from and attempted to hit Sakura. However, Sakura dodged the blast and leapt behind a tree; Tomoyo followed her while Ruby Moon and Li attempted to strike a killing blow. But Sakura needed them alive; they had Eriol, Fujitaka, and Touya and if they were killed, Sakura would never know where and why Eriol and her family were taken. She wondered though how they could capture those men without killing them and then remembered the Clow cards. Sakura could knock them out with the Sleep Clow card instead of killing them. "Li, Ruby Moon, stop!" Sakura shouted at them; the two of them kicked the two men backward causing their weapons to fly out of their hands and into the bushes. Ruby Moon and Li turned to face Sakura with perplexed expressions on their faces. "They've got guns, Sakura!" Li called out in an obvious tune of voice. "We need them alive. They know where Eriol and my family is; we'll know nothing if we kill them" Sakura protested while drawing out the Sleep card; she then raised her magic star rod up high and then struck the card in midair, summing the Sleep. "Sleep card, I, Card Captor Sakura command you to place those two enemies into a deep sleep!" Sakura commanded and the wing earred Sleep sprite flew out of the Clow card and towards to two alien men. The first one that got struck by Li grabbed his laser gun and gazed at the Sleep in surprise. "What is that; that a spirit?!" he snapped impatiently and raised his laser at the Sleep and was about to fire when he got showered with magical sleep dust; he dropped the gun and crumpled to the ground in a deep sleep. The second one demanded that his sleeping comrade shouldn't be sleeping on the job right before he also got showered with sleeping dust as well; he crumpled down to the ground next to the other man and stayed still. Li and Ruby Moon and the rest of the trio examined them both and Sakura glared at them with determination; she'd caught the kidnappers and was eager to know who they were and above all, where they'd taken her family and Eriol. Kero flew down near the sleeping men and then turned to Sakura. "So, what now?" he asked them. Ruby Moon spoke up, "We take them into Eriols house and make sure they don't try to get away when they wake up". They all nodded and Li leaned down to grab the larger one and Ruby Moon got the other one. The trio then made their way into Eriol's house to await their awakening.

**A/N:** **"Hey fan readers, sorry that I uploaded this first chapter incomplete. I'm still new to Fanfiction and so I'm still trying to figure out how it all works. I've completed the first chapter and I'll try and update ASAP. And to any of the actors who played in Star Trek: The Next Generation and all the creators of Card Captor Sakura ever read this, I hope you enjoy it because I'm a HUGE fan of Star Trek and Anime/Manga. See you next Update **

**-OXYD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey fans, sorry for the late update; I've been busy doing some reading for new fanfiction ideas and I've been writing another story on Microsoft Word that I hope to publish in the future, I'm also a very busy person and I've been studying for my motorcycle class which I'll be taking this weekend, which is also a problem for the delay. I will try hard to find time to update faster; enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Star Trek and Card Captor Sakura are NOT mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Romulans

Li and Tomoyo had relieved the two alien men of their weapons and other equipment and examined them to try and figure out how they worked, but had almost no clue. Sakura had tied the alien men up tight using the Loop Clow card to avoid their chance of escaping once they awoke from their sleep and Ruby Moon moved them into Eriol's large living room, the same room where Sakura had split Clow's magic between her father and Eriol (who were actually both half reincarnations of Clow Reeds soul) two years ago. Kero looked around the room searching for Spinel Sun, who usually slept on the large bookshelves, so that he could try and find Yukito (aka Yue, the Moon Guardian) to help them find out where these strange men had taken Eriol, Fujitaka, and Touya. "Spinel, Spinel...where are you?" Kero called while flying around the bookshelves and tapping the books. Sakura had joined Li and Tomoyo, curious to see if they had figured out how the alien equipment worked, but was met with disappointment. "Sorry Sakura, other than those laser guns they were using, Li and I haven't got a clue as to what the other stuff does. We'll have to ask our strange "friends" here once they wake up; assuming they'll talk" Tomoyo said, looking over at the alien men tied up near the large coffee table who were just now starting to awaken. Ruby Moon noticed them waking up and alerted Sakura and the others; Kero stopped his search for Spinel Sun and flew over to join the others standing near the two alien men, now fully awake and aware of the large red and yellow colors loops keeping them tied up tight. "What the...; who are you and how did-?" the larger one started coldly, but then a look of recognition came over his face when he saw Sakura and the others surrounding the two of them. "You! Untie us at once!" he snapped, struggling to free himself from the Loop, but couldn't get free. The other one also demanded to be set free, but Kero flew up right in front of his face and glared at him. "Not until you tell us who you are and what you want, elf ears" Kero snapped back; a shocked expression came across the alien mans face, and then anger followed. "How dare you mock me, you stuffed animal" he bellowed angrily and struggled violently against the Loop. This set Kero off; if there was one thing that pissed him off more than Li Syaoran, it was being called a stuffed animal. "Oh yeah?! Well then, let me show you 'stuffed animal" he mocked and then a radiant glow emitted from his body and the magic Clow circle appear in the floor below him and Kero then transformed into his true form, Cerberus. Kero's wings grew long like an angels wings and he had grow bigger and now stood on all fours in a dog like form. The two men gasped in shock and fear from what they had just witnessed; Cerberus growled lowly. Sakura saw this was getting nowhere and told Cerberus to calm himself. He sat down and folded his wings with a huff. "He made fun of me" Cerberus growled softly, glaring at the two men who were now a bit less resistent. Sakura then turned to the two men and leaned down. "Where are my parents and who are you two?" she demanded calmly, but there was a slight hint of coldness with it. The two men looked at each other and then at Cerberus, who was still glaring at them. "We're not authorized to tell you that information; that's was our Captain's direct orders" the big one answered firmly and Sakura then looked at Li, who nodded at Cerberus. He got up and ran up to them both and bared his teeth with a low growl. "I strongly suggest you tell my Mistress what she demands or you'll be dealing with _me_ and I assure you that if you do, it won't be nice" Cerberus threatened coldly and showed his claws. The two of them didn't want to suffer at the paws of Cerberus, so they decided to come clean. "All right, all right! We'll talk, just don"t hurt us!" the frightened alien man panicked and Cerberus backed away. "Start with what you are; your obviously not human" Ruby Moon demanded pointing at their ears. "Yes, we're called Romulans; we're from the planet Romulus" the alien man answered and then looked at his comrade. "Our names are Arin and Sirius" the comrade said to Ruby Moon. Sakura then asked them why they took her parents along with Eriol, they both looked perplexed. "We don't know who your talking about" Sirius lied in a dishonest tone of voice, but Cerberus knew that already and then jumped on him and pressed his paw against his throat and glared at him angrily. "Don't you DARE lie to us, you scum! You _know_ who she's talking about," Cerberus thundered angrily, "those two men you took back at that other house and the young boy here; WHERE ARE THEY!?". Sirius panted and Arin pleaded to Cerberus not to hurt him. "Back on our Romulan battle cruiser, the _Aragon;_ the boy was transferred to the Romulan scout ship _Arbok _earlier before we came back; please, its the truth this time!" Sirius panted quickly in a desperate way to make Cerberus get off him. Cerberus gazed coldly into his eyes, "And where is this ship of yours?". Sirius shouted out the location of the Romulan scout ship _Arbok _as quickly and accurately as he could and then begged Cerberus to get off him. Sakura ordered Cerberus to get off Sirius and she then asked Arin why they'd taken her father, brother, and Eriol. Arin merely smirked, "It's what Praetor Shinzon ordered us to do". Sakura looked at Tomoyo and Li, who both had the same confused expression on their faces as she did. Ruby Moon walked forward, "And who is this so called "Praetor Shinzon?". He sneered at her. "No one you'd be interested in, moth girl" Arin mocked coldly, staring at Ruby Moon's black and pink colored butterfly like wings on her back. Ruby Moon's face twisted in disgust and contempt when she heard that; Ruby Moon was not the sort of person who enjoyed being teased or mocked. In her false form, Nakuru Akizuki, she was known to be annoying, but in her true form she was more strict and firm and did not take being made fun of by others. She gritted her teeth, leaned down and grabbed the Romulan by the collar of his alien uniform and pulled him up towards her glaring face. "Stop being a wise guy, elf ears," Ruby Moon countered, "We want to know who Praetor Shinzon is and what he wants, and we all want to know now!". Arin huffed through gritted teeth and gave in; he told Ruby Moon and the rest of the group that Praetor Shinzon was their Emperor and that he'd sent him and Sirius to their realm to obduct Sakura's father, brother and Eriol and that if she ever wanted them all back, she'd have to hand over the cards to the Romulans. Sakura was disgusted and angry to hear such a thing; she could never hand over the Clow cards to the likes of them. "Give you the Clow cards?! Absolutely not" she snapped in audacity. Sirius sneered, "Then your parents and your friend stay with us". Cerberus looked over at Ruby Moon, who nodded and then looked callously at Sirius right in the eyes. "What have you done to them?" she demanded. "The girl's father and brother are locked in the _Aragon's_ brig and the boy you call Eriol is awaiting interogation on the _Arbok_" Sirius said with a soft grin; Sakura glanced at Tomoyo fearfully, wondering what he meant by interogation. Li then walked up and drew his sword and pointed it at the sly Romulan's neck. "How did you get down here the way we saw you appear?" he asked in a staid tone of voice. Arin spoke up, "We beamed down using our transporter". Li looked at Arin with a puzzled expression. "What is a transporter and what do you mean by "beamed down?" he asked in a demanding tone. The Romulan said that it was a complicated procedure of dematerializing molocules and then transported to another location outside or inside their ship. When Li heard him explain the transporter, he abruptly wondered how such technology was even possible. Li turned to Sakura and the rest of the group looking worried and concerned; just what kind of technology and threats were they up against?

The hull of the _U.S.S Enterprise-E_ buckled as it flew through the quantum fissure to the other reality the Romulans had entered. On the bridge, Captain Picard and the rest of the crew hung on to their seats tightly. "Status report, Mr. Data" Picard ordered abruptly to his Science Officer. The android looked up from his station and reported that the ships shields were holding and that they would cross the fissure in two minutes. Will Riker glanced at Deanna Troi for a brief second as the _Enterprise_ flew through the swirl of white and grey at maximum impulse towards the location of the other, unknown reality. La Forge had modified the ships main deflector dish to scan and lock on to the quantum signiture that matched the Romulan ship that had entered the fissure. The Romulans ion trail from their warp engines had allowed the _Enterprise_ a chance of finding them by following their trail through the fissure. As the ship moved further inside the fissure, the ion trail slowly began to fade; Data frowned as he noticed it on his panal. "Captain, the ion trail is degrading" the android reported undoubtably. Picard made an unhappy face when he heard his report, "Have Mr. La Forge reroute power from all non- essental systems to the deflector dish; we can't lose that trail or we may end up losing them for good". Data nodded and tapped his combadge, "Data to Geordi La Forge". "La Forge here, Data" Geordi responded. "The Captain wants all power from all non-essental systems rerouted into the ships deflector dish. If we don't add more power to it, we may lose the trail and end up in the wrong reality" Data informed. "Aye, Data; I'm doing it now" La Forge reported; the ship suddenly buckled and the red alert klaxons blared loudly. "Report, Mr. La Forge" Picard demanded over his combadge. "Captain, we've suddenly lost shields. That battle with Romulans back there seems to have caused stress on the shield generators" La Forge reported, sounding frustrated. Picard sighed in frustration; with shields down, the ship was at high risk of being damaged by the pressure inside the quantum fissure. "Acknowledged, try and get those shields back up. We can't risk being damaged inside this fissure" Picard ordered and Geordi promised to try and get the shields back up. "Captain, I've locked onto the ion trail and I'm ready to lay in a course for it" Data reported. "Lay in a course for it right away Lt. Hawk," Picard ordered his conn officer firmly, "I want to find out just what those Romulans are up to". Hawk entered the course in on the conn panal. "Course layed in, Captain" Hawk reported. Picard then stood up and pointed his hand ahead and said, "engage". The Enterprise sped into the direction of the ion trail and prepared to enter the alternate reality.

Sakura and the rest of the group wondered how they'd be able to get onto the Romulan ship to find Fujitaka, Touya, and Eriol. Tomoyo reminded Sakura that Eriol was on the scout ship and her father and brother were on the other one. Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, and Ruby Moon had moved into the library room next to the living room that the Romulans were being held in to try and discuss how to find a way onto the Romulan ships; Cerberus stayed behind to make sure they didn't escape. "So we know that these Romulans want the Clow cards for this man called Shinzon, and they're holding Sakura's father and brother captive until we bring them what they want," Li reminded, "but what I don't know is how to get onto the Romulans ships". Ruby Moon suggested that Sakura should use the fly card to fly up to the Romulan ships, but Tomoyo told her that that idea wouldn't work since the ships were in orbit above the planet in space. If Sakura tried flying up to the Romulan ships, she end up flying straight into space and freezing into dead solid ice. They all knew that idea was out and Sakura knew that they couldn't beam up like the Romulans did without a so called transporter. Li shook his head; they seemed to be out of ideas and the Romulans would not cooperate. Sakura sighed and softly kicked the bookshelf next to her, and then she heard a small groan. Li, Tomoyo, and Ruby Moon also heard the noise and they all turned to see Spinal Sun waking up on the top shelf of the bookshelf Sakura had kicked. "Hey, what's all the racket?" Spinal Sun complained, still feeling a bit sleepy. Sakura and the others were relieved to find Spinal Sun; with his help, he'd be able to find Yue and alert him of what happened to Eriol and Sakura's family. "Spinal Sun, there you are; we've been looking for you" Sakura said in relief. "Sakura? What are you and your friends doing here?" Spinal Sun asked, flying down from the shelf and in front of Sakura. "There's trouble; Eriol and my family are in danger" Sakura replied in a troubled voice. A worried look came over Spinal Sun's small face. "Trouble?" he asked; Sakura nodded and explained everything that had happened earlier. Sakura told him how the Romulans kidnapped her family and Eriol and demanded the Clow cards as a ransom if they wanted them back alive. Spinal Sun was shocked after hearing the whole story and asked where Eriol was. Li stepped up and said that they'd captured the two Romulans that had taken them and that their ships were in orbit above Earth. Tomoyo then told Spinal Sun that they needed to find Yue and explain what had happened. Spinal Sun then did a soldier solute and looked directly at Sakura. "I shall search with all my might" he said and zoomed out the window and went to search for Yue.

* * *

**Please R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: "Hey Star Trek and Cardcaptor Sakura fans; another updates here. Sakura and the gang are about to meet up with Captain Picard for the first time in the next chapter and also, there's gonna be some phaser and photon torpedo shootin' action coming up in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, so please read and review"**

**Personal message to Catrina7077: "I hope you enjoy this chapter; I took you're advice from your review and hopefully, this chapter and the rest I'll be writing will look better. Please R & R"**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Paramount and Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by CLAMP; nothings mine. **

* * *

Chapter 3: New Arrival

"Who are you, and what do you two want?" Eriol demanded to the Romulan guard outside the force fielded brig cell; he'd been demanding to know what the Romulans wanted from him since he was beamed over to the cell he was in from the Romulan battle cruiser _Aragon_. Eriol had been stunned back down in Japan and was then sent up to the Aragon for questions about the Clow cards; he refused to give any information regarding the Clow cards and his creations (Ruby Moon, Yue, Spinal Sun, and Cerberus). Seeing that Eriol wouldn't speak, the Captain of the _Aragon_ known as Kaa ordered his crew to send Eriol over to the _Arbok_ for more brutal interrogation. Eriol attempted to use his magical abilities to escape, but the Romulans were prepared; they'd set specialized dampening fields around the entire inside of the ship which blocked all of Eriol's power from working. As a result, he was unable to escape and was forced at gunpoint into the transporter room. He was now onboard the Romulan scout ship _Arbok _(which had cloaked after Eriol was brought onboard) wondering what these Romulans were planning to do with him; he'd attempted to leave the area he was in, but was foiled by the force field in front of him. The Romulan guard remained silent and ignored Eriol's demands as he stood beside the cell holding a hideous looking Romulan phaser rifle. He was an enormous brute with pointy elf like ears and curvy eyebrows; he wore a grey uniform with an emblem on the left side of the chest that looked like a dragon clutching two orbs in its claws. One side of the emblem was green, and the other side, blue; the guard was also wearing smooth black pants and a pair of military style jackboots. This guard looked very strict and cruel and Eriol was careful not to try and provoke him.

"Hey, I asked you a question; what do you want with me!? Eriol demanded again, practically shouting. This apparently set the guard off, because the moment Eriol finished saying his demands, the guard turned around and raised his phaser rifle, pointing it at the boy. "Keep your mouth shut, human, or do I have to come in there and shut you up myself!?" the guard hissed coldly with a look of murder in his eyes. Eriol backed away further into the cell, startled. He was sure the guards rifle couldn't pierce the field surrounding the cell, but he didn't dare chance it. He had attempted to try using his magical wizard powers to try and escape but Eriol soon discovered that this ship also had dampening fields around them as well, thus forth, his powers were useless in here as well. "Nice try, kid; we Romulans aren't as stupid as you may guess," the guard chuckled with a smile, "we know about your magical powers and have adapted all our dampening systems to block them". Eriol sank down to the floor and sighed hopeless; he'd never escape now. He had earlier witnessed Sakura's brother Touya fighting one of the Romulan guards in hand in hand combat. Fujitaka had already been forced into the brig, but Touya was not one to give up. When he was about to be forced into the brig, he swung around and kicked the Romulan guard hard in the head, causing a concussion and killing him. But to Touya's demise, several other guards heard the commotion and entered the brig and stunned him; Touya was then dragged into the interrogation room and badly scourged by Captain Kaa himself as punishment for killing one of his most trusted guards. Afterwards, the badly scourged Touya was dragged back into the brig and thrown into a cell; Fujitaka had been horrified at the damaged those Romulan brutes had inflicted on his son. Touya was unconscious and bleeding badly as he lay alone in another cell next to his fathers; he had been given 20 lashes by that razor bladed scourge whip which left his back mangled and bloody. The Romulans were not the kind to be meddled or toyed with; Touya had apparently learned that a very hard and painful way. Eriol hoped and prayed that Sakura and her other friends would find out what happened to them, but how would they be able to get to him and the others while in space? Magical abilities were useless on the ship and Eriol knew that even though Sakura had the power of the Clow, she wouldn't be able to fly through the airless, vacuum of space, nor would Yue, Ruby Moon, Spinal Sun, or Cerberus. "What are you going to do to me?" Eriol demanded to the guard, sounding frightened and unsure of what would happen next.

The Romulan guard sneered sinisterly, "oh, you'll find out soon enough, unless you give us the information about the girl who has those so called Clow cards". Eriol shuddered at thinking about what would happen to him; he'd seen what happened to Touya before being sent to the _Arbok_ and knew he might suffer a similar fate unless he spilled his guts about everything regarding the Clow cards and their owner, Sakura. "I'm telling you nothing!" Eriol snapped and spat at the force field making the guard laugh evilly. "You think your so strong at keeping secrets locked away? Well, Captain Bane will make you spill them all for sure" the guard challenged. "Who's this Bane?" Eriol demanded, getting up from the floor. "Who's he, you ask?" Bane's the Captain of this ship and let me tell you something, and you'd better listen good," the guard answered and then leaned in closer to the field, "the Captain has a very savage, brutal, and barbaric nature when it comes to interrogation. He's a master at the art of torture and will show you no mercy whatsoever if you don't tell him what he wants to know". Eriol tensed up as he listened to the guard tell him about the Captain of the _Arbok. _The guard mentioned that every prisoner that was interrogated by him never left the ship alive; the methods of Romulan torture that were mentioned to Eriol greatly disturbed and frightened him. His interrogation would be coming soon and Sakura was his only hope of getting off this barbaric ship. "_Sakura, please hurry and find a way to find me and your family and get us off these horrible ships_" Eriol prayed in his thoughts as the Romulan guard turned his back on him and resumed his post next to the cell.

**...**

Spinal Sun searched far overhead, searching for Yukito, and having no luck so far; he had been searching the neighborhood for over twenty minutes. "Man, my wings are getting so dang tired! Where the heck is Yukito?" Spinal Sun complained to himself as he flew near the penguin park; he spotted Yukito sitting at a park bench, gazing at the sunset. "Yukito; oh, thank goodness. Yukito, YUKITO!" Spinal Sun cried, zooming down towards Yukito, who turned to see Spinal Sun heading right for him. "What the?" he exclaimed in surprise as Spinal Sun finally touched down onto the arm of the park bench, panting. "Spinal Sun, what's going on here? I've been wondering why Sakura hasn't called yet. We were supposed to meet up here together later on to study our homework" Yukito questioned, but then frowned when he saw how troubled Spinal Sun looked. "I got bad news; you're not going to like it" Spinal Sun replied and then explained everything that had happened earlier with the Romulans. After Spinal Sun finished his story and told Yukito where Sakura and the others were, Yukito was horrified. "Oh no, is Sakura alright?" he asked, hoping Sakura was okay. Spinal Sun nodded, "Yes, but Eriol and Sakura's father and brother, that I can't answer". Yukito looked up at the sky, now almost night, and hoped that these creatures called Romulans wouldn't kill Sakura's family or hurt them. "We'd better get to the mansion quickly" Yukito said and transformed into Yue; Spinal Sun also transform into his large black guardian beast form with butterfly like wings on his back just like Ruby Moon's wings. Yue spread his large white wings and took off into the sky along with Spinal Sun. Flying side by side, the two of them hoped to try and find a way to retrieve Eriol, Fujitaka, and Touya before the Romulans did something horrible to them. Eriol's mansion came into view and Yue and Spinal Sun landing near the front porch and entered. They entered the large living room, finding the two Romulan scouts still tied up by the Loop Clow card and walked through the door on the far left of the room leading to the library room where Sakura and the others were waiting. "I'm back with Yue" Spinal Sun announced as he and Yue entered the room; Tomoyo and Cerberus were comforting Sakura, who seemed to have been crying earlier. Ruby Moon and Li were browsing through the bookshelves, hoping to find anything that may help them find a magical spell that would allow them to fly through space to get to the Romulan ships. They all turned to face Spinal Sun and Yue standing near the doorway. "Yue, thank God your here!" Sakura cried and rushed up to Yue and embraced him. Yue embraced Sakura and ensured that they'd find a way to get her father, brother, and Eriol back. "But how? I don't think Sakura's power of the Clow could allow her to fly through space" Tomoyo asked in a confused tone of voice. "I don't think my magical power could allow me to do that ether" Li added with a shake of his head. "Yue, they do have a point; we don't know where exactly these Romulan ships are above the planet and I've been reading several spell books to try and find a way to travel through space and I don't think its possible, even being the magical beings that you and I are" Ruby Moon explained in disappointment. Cerberus spoke up, "We need to consider the facts we do know; these strange beings call themselves Romulans, they've taken Eriol and Sakura's family as ransom for the Clow cards, and then they mentioned some man called Shinzon. None of us knows why he wants them; the biggest question is how do these Romulans know so much about Sakura and above all, the Clow cards?". They all pondered these thoughts, wondering how these strange humanoid alien beings came to know so much about Sakura and the Clow cards she now owned.

**...**

Meanwhile, on the Romulan battle cruiser _Aragon_, Fujitaka sat on his knees praying for Touya to recover from his nasty scourge wounds. Touya was now conscious and laying on his belly with his arms laying out in front of him; his wounds were so painful that everytime he moved even a twitch, his mangled back exploded with pain that made him cry out in agony. Touya's mind was filled with anger towards these strange men who did this to him; he swore that he'd make them pay for what they did and hoped that they didn't dare hurt his sister Sakura. Touya twitched his head to face the guard standing outside his cell and glared at him with rage. "I'll...make you pay...for what you did to me; I swear, once I get out of here, you pointy earred pricks will regret this!" Touya shouted weakly; the guard glanced at him and growled coldly. "Keep your trap shut, or you'll get more of what you got back there" the guard threatened. Fujitaka looked up from praying and asked calmly why they were brought up to this ship against their will. "Shut it, old man!" the guard snapped and kicked the force field, startling Fujitaka. "Please, don't hurt my daughter" he pleaded; the guard turned and raised his phaser rifle. A beam of green light shot out of the phaser and struck the force field. "I SAID KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" the guard thundered angrily with a voice so loud and deep, it shook the room. Fujitaka stumbled back in shock and fright; he knew the guard meant business and realized that he'd better watch it. "Not another word, or I'll come in there and let you have it with the butt of my phaser rifle" the guard threatened coldly. Just then, the ship shook and rumbled and the red alert alarms began blaring. The guard looked around and then activated his commuicatior. "Sercurity chief Malon to Captain Kaa, what's happening?" the guard called out. "_It appears we have company_" Captain Kaa answered gruffly. "Is it from Earth?" Malon wondered. "_No, its a Federation starship; it must have followed us through the quantum fissure_" Captain Kaa responded, sounding frustrated. A surprised expression came over Malon's face, "a Federation Starship; what's it's registration?". There was a few seconds of silence, and then Captain Kaa answered with a grave tone of voice. "_It's the _Enterprise; _Captain Picards vessel_" the Romulan Captain replied. Fujitaka overheard the Captain speaking to the Romulan guard, who's name was Malon, and wondered if this so called _Enterprise _was an enemy of these strange beings. Touya was too weak to pay attention due to his wounds, but he did hear the name _Enterprise _and prayed that whatever it was would find him and his father and save them both.

"Captain, direct hit on the Romulan battle cruiser; their weapons are disabled" the tactical officer, Lt. Commander Worf reported to Captain Picard. "Good, open a hailing frequency to the Romulan battle cruiser; I want to know why they're here and what it is they may be planning" Picard ordered. Worf opened a channel to the Romulan ship, but the hail was ignored. "No response Captain; the Romulans are ignoring our hail" Worf reported in frustration. Picard sighed and asked Counselor Troi what she sensed on the Romulan battle cruiser. Troi looked at the Romulan ship and then turned to the Captain. "The Romulans are worried about us finding them here; they're diffidently hiding something. I also sense," Troi paused and a worried expression came over her face, "there are two humans on that battle cruiser; one seems frightened and I sense anger and pain in the other one". Picard stood up from his chair and looked at the Romulan ship with a glare; two humans were being held on that battle cruiser for reasons unknown. From what Troi had just described, it was obvious that they had ether been tortured, beaten, or interrogated by force. "Captain, why would the Romulans travel to this alternate reality and take two humans hostage? It doesn't make sense" Commander Will Riker asked Picard in confusion. Captain Picard shook his head, "I don't know, Riker, but I have a feeling that whatever it is they're after, it's Earth related. Worf, continue attempts to hail the Romulan battle cruiser". But as Worf attempted to hail the Romulans again, his tactical panel began beeping. "Captain, they're powering up phasers!" the Klingon alerted. "Raise shields and power up phasers, Mr. Worf" Picard ordered sternly. Worf attempted to raise the shields, but the shields wouldn't go up. "Shields are offline Captain; the shield generators are still damaged from being inside the fissure" Worf reported. Picard tapped his combadge quickly, "Picard to La Forge; I need those shields now! The Romulans are about to attack". "_I'm trying Captain; the generators are still under repair from that blowout in the quantum fissure_" La Forge responded, sound desperate to fix the generators as quickly as possible. "Geordi, I need them now!" Picard ordered loudly. "Captain, the Romulans are firing phasers" Worf reported. As Picard quickly glanced at the Romulan ship, he got a view of the green jet of the phaser beam being fired at his ship. The _Enterprise_ shook and the red alert lights began flashing along with the alarms as the Romulans phaser beam struck the ship. "Direct hit, Captain; hull breach on deck six and five" Worf reported. "Mr. Worf, target that ship and fire phasers" Captain Picard ordered. Worf complied and locked onto the Romulan ship and fired phasers, which struck the Romulans shields. "Report, Mr. Data" Picard demanded to the android officer sitting at his post. "The Romulan battle cruiser took a direct hit; their shields are down to 63%" Data reported to the Captain. "Captain, we should destroy those Romulans before they cause more damage to the ship" Worf suggested. Picard held up his hand, "No, there are two humans on that ship; if we destroy that battle cruiser, we destroy two innocent lives". "Captain, our shields are offline and those Romulans may not hesitate to kill us" Worf reminded the Captain sternly. "I'm aware of that, Mr. Worf, but I will not endanger the lives of innocent people who may be on that ship" Picard assured strongly. Worf scowled; he was not fond of Romulans since their kind were responsable for the death of his parents and hundreds of other Klingons who were massacred at Khitomer many, many years ago. The Romulan ship fired again and struck the side of the saucer section. "Captain, hull breach on the left section of the saucer section" Data reported. Picard grew worried; with the shields offline, the _Enterprise_ was open to attack. Whatever the Romulans wanted, they were going so far as to destroy anyone who got in their way. Picard pondered his thoughts, wondering how to end this attack on his ship.

* * *

**A/N: "Uh oh, is the Enterprise doomed, or will the Captain have an idea which will save them all?"**

**Please Read and Review :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey folks, the next update is here, and with an action packed beginning. Later on in this chapter, Sakura and her friends will finally meet Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the _Enterprise _for the first time (as I promised in chapter 3). But what will become of Eriol, Fujitaka, and Touya? Read on to find out. Oh, and by the way, a very special (and heavenly) character will also make an appearence in this chapter; read on to find out who the mystery appearence is. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, even though the names I gave the Romulans in this story were my idea...**

Chapter 4: Escape from the _Arbok_

Eriol heard commotion outside the brig as the doors opened; several Romulan guards were running down the halls as a female Romulan commander entered the brig, catching the guards attention. "Commander Sentar, what's going on with all that commotion out there?" the guard asked the Romulan commander, who came up to him looking serious. "The _Aragon _is under attack by a that Federation starship _Enterprise _and the Captain wants you and two other scouts in the transporter room ready to go down and look for Sirius and Arin; they haven't reported back yet and the Captain wants them found" Commander Sentar reported seriously. The guard nodded, "I'll be there right away". The guard soluted and left the brig, leaving Commander Sentor to look after Eriol. Eriol noticed that this Romulan didn't look as cold and cruel like the guard did; Commander Sentar was wearing a military style uniform of the same color as the other Romulans and wore large black jackboots. She also had several medals and badges on the left side of her uniform with Romulan letters that Eriol couldn't read. Eriol also noticed that Commander Sentar also carried a mean looking hand phaser, which made him nervous. The Romulan Commander noticed Eriol looking at her and glared at him. "Don't get any ideas, boy; your not going anywhere and the _Enterprise _can't see us. So give up you hopes of leaving" she sneered sternly and assurely. "What is this _Enterprise_, and what's going on here?" Eriol demanded nervously and unsurely. Commander Sentor shook her head, "You know nothing, do you?". Eriol shook his head slowly and slid back further into the cell. "The _Enterprise _is a Federation starship that's trying to foil our plans and that's all I'm telling you, so sit in there and keep quiet" the Romulan Commander replied with a stern remark. Eriol never knew that a female Romulan could be so tough; this made him worry even more about what the Captain of this ship would be like, even though the guard had told Eriol about him. He looked down hopelessly and wondered what Sakura and her friends were doing at that time.

Meanwhile, back on the _Enterprise_, Geordi La Forge had been working at top speed to get the starships shields back online before the Romulans had a chance to destroy them. The Romulans had ignored every hail the _Enterprise _had sent out and continued to fire upon them; the ships hull had been ruptured in several areas where the Romulan battle cruisers phaser beams had hit. Captain Picard had enough time waiting and demanded to La Forge that the shields be brought up right away. "_Captain, I've repaired the shield generators, but the shields are only recharge up to 60%. I recommend we wait until-". _"60% will have to do; the _Enterprise _had already taken heavy damage from that Romulan ship and we can't risk any more damage as it is, "Picard responded sternly, "so bring those shields up, NOW". After a few seconds, Worf's console beeped. "Captain, we have shields; raising them now" the Klingon reported and activated the ships shields. "Good, now I want you to open a channel to that Romulan battle cruiser; I want to know just what the hell they're doing that's so secret that they go so far as to try and destroy my ship!" Picard ordered, outraged at the attack on his ship. Worf nodded and opened a channel to the Romulan ship, "channel open, sir". Picard looked directly at the Romulan ship and spoke very clearly and demandingly, "Romulan vessel, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship _Enterprise_; I demand that you state your reasons for attacking my ship and for entering this alternate reality!". The viewscreen switched to the bridge of the Romulan battle crusier and the face of an angry Captain Kaa appeared with it. "_Captain Picard of the Enterprise, I an Captain Kaa of the Romulan battle crusier Aragon; I strongly suggest you leave at once and stay out of things that don't concern you_" the Romulan Captain responded in a very cold, intimidating, and serious tone. Picard however, was outraged with his remark. "This _absolutely _is of my concern; what you've done is an act of war, Captain Kaa! I demand that you tell me what your purpose is of attacking my ship back at the neutral zone, entering this alternate reality, and then attacking us again!" Picard shouted angrily at Kaa, who glared back at Picard evilly. "_Or what_," Captain Kaa challenged, "_destroy us_?". Picard got angrier and so did Riker, who stood up and came up next to the Captain. "We're in no mood for games, Kaa; the Captain asked you a question and I strongly suggest you answer him, or we may be forced to destroy you if you continue attacking us" Commander Riker warned. But as Riker threatened Captain Kaa, he sneered menicingly. "_I wouldn't do that if I were you; you'd have a very heavy burden to carry if you destroyed my ship and crew_" Kaa warned with a soft chuckle. Picard wondered what the Romulan Captain was getting at, and then remembered the hostages that Troi sensed onboard the _Aragon_ and realized what Kaa was hinting at; if the _Enterprise _destroyed Captain Kaa's ship, the innocent hostages would die with the Romulan crew and their Captain. "What have you done to them, Kaa?" Picard snapped angrily, fists clenched. Kaa looked at Picard, wondering what he meant. "_I don't know what your talking about, Picard_" Captain Kaa lied. "Don't play games with me, Kaa! The two human hostages onboard your vessel; what did you do to them!?" Jean-Luc demanded. Captain Kaa then scoffed with a smile, "_Oh, you mean the two humans on my ship; they're fine, for now anyway_". Riker stepped up, "Why do you have hostages on your ship, Kaa? What is it you want?". The Romulan glared strongly at him and Picard. "_It is none of your concern, and if you want the hostages to live, I suggest you turn back and leave!_" Kaa demanded coldly and ended the transmission; the viewscreen want back to displaying the Romulan battle cruiser over Earth in the middle of space. "Damn it, Kaa!" Picard thundered angrily. And if that wasn't bad enough, Kaa's ship cloaked itself and disappeared from the _Enterprise's _sensors. "We've lost them, Captain" Worf replied in defeat. Picard shook his head angrily as Riker returned to his seat; he didn't know why Kaa had taken hostages aboard his ship, but he knew that if that was the case, the hostages were being held for ransom, but what was the ransom... and who would pay it?

**...**

Back down in Japan at Eriol's mansion, Sakura and the others we're still trying to figure out how to get up to the Romulan ships. Li examined the Romulan's hand phasers and other items they were carrying when they beamed down to abduct Sakura. They were easily able to figure out how the hand phasers worked, but some of the other ones, Li and the others had a hard time figuring out; everything looked a lot more advanced than the other stuff. Tomoyo took a hold of one of the Romulan hand phasers and examined it; she found several buttons on the left side of the phaser, a dial for the stun and kill settings on the right, and a small screen on the top showing the setting level, which was shown in Romulan language that Tomoyo and the others couldn't read. while holding it in front of herself, Tomoyo accidentally pulled the firing trigger too hard and a green colored phaser beam shot out and struck a desk lamp, melting it and catching the attention of Sakura and the others. "Tomoyo, what on earth!?" Ruby Moon exclaimed in surprise; Tomoyo blushed slightly. "Sorry, I must have pulled the trigger too hard; my bad" Tomoyo apologized with a small nervous giggle and placed the phaser back down on the table next to Li, who scowled stupidly. Spinal Sun came out of the living room, sighing in frustration; Yue followed in behind him. "Any luck getting those two to talk on how these items of theirs work?", Ruby Moon asked and glanced at the melted lamp, "Tomoyo apparently figured out how one of their laser guns work, but we haven't got a clue how the others work". Yue shook his head regrettably and so did Spinal Sun. "No, those two won't say a word on how their "stuff" operates; Spinal Sun attempted to use deadly force to get them to speak, but I don't want them dead," Yue explained and turned his head back to the door, "if there's any chance of getting them to talk, I want them alive". Sakura was about to speak when one of the rectangular devices Li held in his hand suddenly chirped. "_Captain Kaa to Lt. Arin, have you found the girl a delivered the message?" _the Captain of the _Aragon _called over what Sakura and the others figured out was the Romulans communicators. "_Lt. Arin, please respond_" Captain Kaa demanded over the device. Li looked at Ruby Moon and Cerberus, who both nodded in agreement. Li found the respond button by chance and pressed it. "Your scouts are with us, whoever you are, and if you want them back alive you'd better release the captives on your ship" Li demanded very firmly, and violently. There was a few moments of silence and then they all got a nasty response. "_Who is this, and where are my scouts?!" _Kaa demanded angrily over the device. Sakura walked up and took the device from Li. "This is Sakura, the girl you so called "Romulans" are looking for; me and my friends have captured your scouts and we won't give them back unless you give my father and brother back, along with Eriol!" Sakura snapped back with a serious tone of voice. This unfortunately made Kaa angry, because the next thing he said scared Sakura and her friends. "_So, your the so called "Cardcaptor" the Praetor told us about; I suggest you watch how you speak to me girl, or I'll kill your sweet little family up on my ship right now. Nobody, and I mean, nobody messes with me and gets away with it!" _Kaa seethed sinisterly with a warning tone in his voice. "_I already gave one of them a painful lesson that I can assure he will NEVER forget, and I just might do the same if you don't coöperate with me"_ the evil Romulan Captain threatened; the others grew just as worried as Sakura. "What do you mean you-", Sakura started and then gasped in shock when she remembered Kaa saying one of them was tought a painful lesson he wouldn't forget, "my family! What did you do to them?!". "_That pathetic brother of yours killed one of my best men," _Kaa responded sounding angry and humiliated, "_so I had my Chief Security Guard punish him with my scourge whip; that got him to shut his trap_". Sakura and the rest of the group were horrified when they heard what the Romulan Captain just told them. Sakura was shocked and scared most of all; her brother had been scourged for trying to fight back. She prayed that her father hadn't suffered the same fate. "You monsters! How could you do such a thing?!" Sakura cried out angrily in horror; Kaa simply chuckled over the communicator. "_He had it coming, so that brat has no one to blame but himself. And as for your father, I'll have the same thing done with him unless you give us the location of those Clow cards"_ Captain Kaa threatened with a tone that meant that he meant business. Sakura's hand trembled with anger and she clenched her teeth as well. "_You've got one hour to hand the cards over, or your family go's out the air lock into space. Don't keep us waiting, and by the way, I'll be taking my scouts back"_ Kaa assured Sakura and then the communicator clicked off. Suddenly, the device she held, along with the items on the desk next to Li, vanished in a beam of blue light. Tomoyo and the others looked at the table in surprise as the items disappeared. "Blast! They must have used those transporter things on their ship to take the stuff back" Cerberus growled in frustration. Sakura then raised her head with a look of shock on her face; she remembered the Romulans back in the living room. "Oh no! if they took the items back, then that means-" Sakura gasped and ran past the group and into the living room to find the two Romulans gone; the Loop had returned to its card form on the spot where the Romulans were sitting. "No! They took those two back with them as well" Sakura cried when she saw the Clow card down on the floor. Tomoyo and the others entered the room to find Sakura on her knees, panting and crying quietly. "Oh no," Tomoyo said regrettably, "they're gone". Sakura clenched her fists angrily, feeling hopeless now. Her brother had been brutally punished by those Romulan scums and now they were threatening to hurt her father if she didn't comply to their demands. Sakura looked up at the ceiling and swore that she'd rescue Touya and her father and make the Romulans pay for what they did. But before she could do anything else, she and the rest of the group were surrounded in a piller of blue light, and shortly after it faded, they found themselves inside an enormous transporter room surrounded by armed Romulan security guards. "Stay where you are!" one of the guards warned. Sakura and the others looked all around the room in surprise as the guards came near them. "Where are we?" Li demanded to one of the Romulan guards approaching him. "Your on the Romulan battle cruiser _Aragon. _Now stay where you are and shut your trap" the guard replied and grabbed Li roughly. Sakura chanted a summoning spell attempted to try and summon her Cardcaptor star rod, but to her surprise, nothing happened; another guard grabbed her. "Don't bother trying to use your spells; we've got jammers set up in our ship that blocks all magic power and abilites. Your all hopeless as a ship without shields" the guard that had grabbed Sakura explained and pressed his phaser to her back. Sakura turned around and noticed that Yue had transformed back into Yukito, Ruby Moon into Nakuru, and Cerberus and Spinal Sun had returned to their tiny forms again. "No, he's not joking; the Romulans must have some sort of way of blocking our abilities" Sakura thought in shock. Without her powers, she'd be in trouble, and so would Yukito, Nakuru, Kero, and Spinal Sun. The guards lead the group out of the transporter room and down a long corridor. Sakura hoped her brother and father would be unharmed, but she was too worried to wonder about what Eriol might be going through. All hope seemed lost for Sakura and her friends now.

**... **

Meanwhile back on the _Arbok, _Captain Bane was reading a subspace message sent from Captain Kaa's ship informing him that the _Enterprise_ had attacked his ship and to avoid contact with it at all costs. Bane growled softly with a snort of distaste; he was not pleased with the fact that Captain Picard had followed him and the _Aragon _into the alternate realm and attempted to meddle with their plans. Bane was a very cruel hearted, dangerous, and ruthless Romulan that had murdered many innocent lives in the past. Before he'd accepted the current mission offered by Praetor Shinzon, he'd been a ruthless murderer who would attack ships near or in the Neutral Zone. Captain Bane loved nothing more than watching his defeated victims suffer in agony before finally killing them. He was known for torturing his victims by his entire crew and most of the Romulan Empire; the guard that had been in the brig had explained that to Eriol earlier. If there was any Romulan you did not want to be interrogated by, it was Captain Bane; he torture his victims in ways that would make even Emperor Hirohito from ancient Earth look like an amateur. One time, one Romulan guard had reported that Bane had actually ripped the spine and skull of a Klingon he'd captured right out of his body in pure rage and hate, and then crushed it beneath his jackboot. Since then, no one dared to cross Bane's path, should they ever outrage him. Bane was very tall and muscular with black skin and a sinister looking face. He also had a long scar across his forehead from when he engaged in hand in hand combat with a Klingon attempting to kill him four years ago. He was indeed a very frightening Romulan if anyone ever saw him. "Humph, that blasted Picard; I can't believe he followed us out here, no matter, "Captain Bane said to himself and then sneered, "Picard knows that there are hostages onboard mine and Kaa's ship, and as long as they're there, he'll never attempt to destroy us". Bane chuckled softly to himself and then remembered the boy down in the brig; he would ensure that the boy spilled his secrets about the so called Clow cards and their owners weakness without having to kill him, yet. Bane sneered and decided that after he got what he wanted, he'd dispose of that pathetic boy once and for all.

Eriol sighed with sadness and helplessness; he'd never escape without his abilites, which were disabled due to the adapted dampening field around the entire interior of the battle cruiser. Commander Sentar's shift ended and the previous guard, Malon, stood next to the door holding a phaser rifle and making sure nothing changed. Eriol wondered how Fujitaka and Touya were doing; Touya. Eriol remembered that horrible scourging Touya had received as punishment for killing one of the Romulan guards and trying to escape. He hoped Touya's wounds would heal and also hoped that Sakura would find out where they were. "Sakura..." Eriol sighed softly, feeling more lonely than ever; he buried his face between his legs and sobbed silently. "_Eriol, don't despair; there's still hope_" a beautiful, heavenly woman's voice replied. Eriol raised his head and then saw who the voice belonged to; there, next to the left side of the cell entrance, was the angel of Sakura's deceased mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. She had long, large white wings, wore a yellow-green dress, and had very long brown hair; she also wore Fujitaka's wedding ring on her middle finger. Eriol's eyes widened in wonder and surprise; he hadn't seen Nadeshiko since he had split his power between Sakura and himself two years ago. "Nadeshiko, is it really-" he started; Nadeshiko placed her fingers to her lips, telling Eriol to be silent. Malon turned and glared at Eriol. "Who are you talking too?" he snapped with a cold look on his face. "Er... no one; just myself" Eriol stuttered nervously. "Well, shut your mouth, or I'll come in there and make you shut your trap" Malon threatened, tapping his nasty looking phaser rifle he held. Eriol gulped nervously and turned back at Nadeshiko, who looked worried as well. "_Eriol, don't speak out loud or the guard will grow more suspicious and may harm you"_ Nadeshiko warned with a soothing tone of voice. "But how?" Eriol questioned, whispering as quietly as he could, but unfortunately not quiet enough. Malon growled angrily and turned towards the cell, outraged with Eriol's defiance. "How many damn times must I tell you to shut your trap?! You know what, that does it; I've had it with you!" he growled and then reached over to the controls and shut off the force field; Eriol looked at Nadeshiko, knowing he was done for. Malon walked into the cell and raised his phaser rifle, set on heavy stun. "I'll teach you not to defy me; take this!" he thundered and pulled the trigger, firing a beam of green light at Eriol. But then the Romulan guard got the shock of his life; the beam struck Eriol in the chest, but nothing happened. Eriol was surprised too and then turned his head to Nadeshiko, who had her hand raised; she had placed a protective barrier around him to prevent him from getting hurt. "What the-?" Malon questioned in surprise and then set the dial on the phaser rifle to vaporize; he then raised it at Eriol again, "Well, lets see how you do at full power". He fired again, but this time, the protective barrier around Eriol reflected the beam right back at Malon and vaporized him in a cloud of smoke. "GAAAH!" he cried out as he was incinerated into nothingness; the phaser rifle had fallen out of Malon's hands as he was vaporized and landed on the floor. Eriol sighed with relief and thanked Nadeshiko for saving him; Nadeshiko smiled warmly. "_I am very happy to see you again after all this time, Eriol. Sakura has grown quite powerful over the last two years" _she replied warmly in her beautiful voice. Eriol nodded with a smile and then remembered that Sakura and her friends were probably looking for his and her father and brother. "Nadeshiko, is Sakura and the others alright?" Eriol asked worriedly. Nadeshiko's expression turned worried and slightly sad. "_Yes, but they've been captured just like Touya and my dear Fujitaka. I need your help, Eriol_" she replied gravely. "But how? The Romulans have some sort of magical power jamming system in place and as long as its still up and running, I can't use my powers to get off the ship" Eriol asked, getting onto his feet. Nadeshiko nodded and then looked up, "_Not for long_". Suddenly, the ship rumbled like it had been struck by photon torpedoes; the red alert Klaxons began blaring and the red alert lights flashed with it. "What just happened?" Eriol asked Nadeshiko; then he felt energy surging through him. The ships computer began giving shipwide warnings in Romulan language. Nadeshiko looked back at Eriol with determination on her face. "_I've just damaged the ships internal systems; their dampening fields will be going offline any second. I did the same thing to the other Romulan ship as well; take that phaser rifle on the floor and follow me to the ships transporter room_" she instructed Eriol, who already started moving and picked up the phaser rifle in his hands; Nadeshiko then spread her wings and then told Eriol to follow her. Nadeshiko hovered towards the door, which opened to the long corridor and told Eriol to head left. He followed behind her closely and tried to avoid contact with other guards; the computer continued giving out shipwide warnings in Romulan language as the red alert klaxons blared and the red alert lights flashed. "_Oh no, Eriol look out!"_ Nadeshiko warned pointing to the hall entering left; two Romulans in that hall spotted him. "Hey you, halt!" one of them shouted and drew his phaser, but Eriol fired his phaser rifle at both of them, vaporizing them into nothingness. "_Good shot, Eriol; lets go_" Nadeshiko said and continued down the hall they were heading before running into the guards. They soon came to a turbo lift and entered it; Nadeshiko gave Eriol the location to the transporter room and Eriol pressed one of the controls on the selection panel. The turbolift started moving slowly, too slowly for Eriol to escape on time; Nadeshiko used her spirital energy to speed the turbolift up faster than it had moved before. "_Better grab that handlebar and hold it tightly_" she warned Eriol as the turbolift sped up to a point where Eriol was practically being pressed to the floor from the high speed. After a few seconds, the turbolift came to a stop and Eriol followed Nadeshiko out and into another corridor, where two Romulan guards were standing watch at the end of the corridor leading into the transporter room. "What the-? Stop that boy; blast him!" the Romulan guard on the left shouted; they both drew their phasers. Eriol struck the guard on the right, vaporizing him, but the guard on the left fired a phaser beam which struck Eriol on the hip; he cried out in pain as he fired the phaser rifle at the guard, killing him. Eriol dropped to the floor in pain from being struck by the phaser blast. The guards phaser had been set on heavy stun, causing Eriol to become weak; Nadeshiko leaned down and placed her hands on the spot where the phaser beam hit him and restored Eriol to full strength. "Thanks...I thought they had me" Eriol said, getting back on his feet and grabbing the phaser rifle. Nadeshiko smiled and then turned towards the door where the guards were. "_T__he transporter room is on the other side of that door. But we must hurry; there may be more Romulans on the way right now_" Nadeshiko explained as they both started moving on again; the ship gave out more warnings over the intercom in Romulan language as the red alert lights continued flashing on the ceilings. Eriol and Nadeshiko finally made it into the transporter room; Eriol blasted the Romulan transporter chief at the control console with his phaser rifle and Nadeshiko stayed by the door. "Okay, now where is this transporter sending me?" Eriol asked, stepping onto the transporter pad. Nadeshiko turned her head to the transporter control console, which began beeping and chirping; she then turned to face Eriol. "_I've set the transporter to send you over to another ship called _Enterprise;_ don't worry, it's a friendly vessel. Their shields are up, but I'll be using my spiritual energy to beam you through the shields and onto the ship_" Nadeshiko explained as the pads on the transporter began glowing. "Wait, what about Touya and Fujitaka; they need help too. Especially Touya" Eriol remembered; Nadeshiko nodded. "_Yes, I know; they've captured Sakura and her other friends as well I'm afraid" _she replied gravely; Eriol's heart jumped. "No, they'll kill her; please, you have to help them!" he pleaded fearfully, but Nadeshiko shook her head sadly. "_I'm sorry, Eriol, but that's something I can't do I'm afraid; it's the against the rules_" she explained sorrowfully; Eriol was confused. "I...I don't understand; you helped me though" he countered. "_Yes, but the circumstances are different regarding that; I'm not permitted to help more than one person escape. Sakura and her friends were captured in groups and I can't aid them to escape; that's why I'm sending you to the _Enterprise_," _Nadeshiko explained and then held up her hand, which glowed brightly for a few seconds and then stopped, "_I've also sent the ship information on the shield modulations of the Romulan battle crusier that Sakura and the others are being held on. Once your aboard the starship, tell the Captain about everything you know and he may be able to help you save Sakura and the others_". The transporter started wurring and then Eriol was suddenly surrounded in a green pillar of light. "_Good luck, Eriol_" Nadeshiko wished Eriol as he dematerialized and vanished; Nadeshiko then vanished as well.

"WHAT!?" Captain Bane thundered angrily on the bridge of the _Arbok_. Commander Sentor and several other guards along with the Chief Engineer and his assistants reported that Eriol had escaped the transporter room in edition to the shipwide internal system error that occured earlier. "I'm afraid its true, Captain; that boy escaped his cell. The force field holding him in must have dropped when the ships internal systems started acting up" Commander Sentar reported regretably. Captain Bane seethed angrily through his gritted teeth. "This is an outrage; a complete outrage! What was the cause of this internal system error?" the furious Romulan Captain demanded. The Romulan Chief Engineer named Tylok spoke up, "We can't find the cause, sir. My Engineering team ran a full diagnostics check and the computer can't find the source of the cause". Bane glared angrily and stepped up in front of the Engineer. "Well, you'd better get back down there to Engineering and check them again because if you haven't found the cause of it by the time your shift ends, I'll come down there myself and trust me, you'll regret it" Captain Bane hissed with glaring eyes; Tylok gulped nervously. "Y-yes sir; right away sir" he stuttered nervously and turned to his other Engineer assistents and beckoned them to the turbolift. Bane then turned back to Commander Sentar, "By the way, why didn't my Chief of Security report that the boy escaped his cell?". The Commander reported that the computers detected phaser residue inside the brig where Eriol's holding cell was, but what the Commander couldn't explain was who fired the phaser. Captain Bane's anger grew harsher when he realized what the Commander was telling him; Malon had been murdered by a phaser weapon. "What; that's impossible! No one else was in that brig expect that boy, and he wasn't armed" Bane replied, shocked from what he heard. "Captain, before the internal systems began experiencing shipwide errors, we _did _detect in the ships logs that the force field on the holding cell was dropped right before the ship began experiencing problems. Also, the logs noted that it was Chief Malon who fired that phaser" one of the other guards explained, catching Bane's attention. "What, why would Malon drop the field to the holding cell..." Bane started, but stopped for a brief second. "Captain, what is it?" Commander Sentar asked. "I wonder if maybe... no, the boy's strength is no match against Malon's" Bane guessed aloud; he couldn't figure it out. He then asked Sentar where Eriol escaped to; Commander Sentar shook her head. "I don't know sir; the computers can't locate him because of the system wide error that's occurred" she reported regrettably. Bane sighed angrily and demanded her to tell the chief Engineer to try and fix the problem to locate Eriol. "I'll take care of it right away" Sentar assured. "Good, I want to know just why the field on that holding cell was dropped and why Malon fired his phaser; above all, where did he escape to?" Bane demanded. He didn't know however, that Eriol was no longer aboard the ship; he also didn't notice that the cloaking device on the ship was starting to experience errors as well.

**...**

Eriol materialized on the bridge of the _U.S.S Enterprise_, right next to the turbolift; Worf noticed Eriol holding the Romulan phaser that had been beamed over with him and drew his own phaser. "Captain, intruder!" the Klingon bellowed, pointing his phaser at Eriol. Eriol suddenly raised his hands up in surrender, dropping the phaser rifle he held. "No, don't hurt me!" Eriol pleaded. Captain Picard was equally surprised, as was the rest of the crew on the bridge. Riker stood up from his seat and looked cautiously at Eriol. "Who are you, and how in the world did you just get aboard this ship, and while its shields are up?" Riker demanded sternly. "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa; please don't hurt me, I need help" Eriol pleaded. Captain Picard stood up next to Riker, wondering what Eriol meant by saying he needed help, but he was just as concerned as Riker; he wanted an answer. "Mr. Worf, lower your phaser; I'll handle this" Picard ordered and Worf obeyed. Eriol heard most of the others around him addressing him as the Captain; he remembered Nadeshiko's words and spoke. "Your Captain Jean-Luc Picard?" he asked; Picard was a bit surprised to see that he knew his name and rank. "Yes; how do you know who I am?" the Captain asked in a curious voice. Eriol wasn't sure what to say; he knew Picard would never believe him if he said that it was an angel that told him, but Eriol also knew that Sakura and her friends were also in trouble and he had to act quickly. "It was... the angel of my friends mother" Eriol said, almost studdering. Picard and Riker both looked at each other in confusion and disbelief. Deanna Troi sensed no dishonesty in Eriol and was about to speak up, but the Captain spoke first. "An angel!? Eriol, right? Do you really expect me and the rest of the crew to believe that?" Picard asked Eriol with his arms folded, looking a bit unamused. Eriol sighed; he knew that they wouldn't believe it. Deanna Troi spoke up, "Captain, I think he's telling the truth". Picard and Riker, along with Worf and Data, both looked at Troi curiously. "Deanna, what are you talking about?" Riker asked her. "I sense no dishonesty in Eriol" Troi replied firmly, and then turned to Eriol. "Eriol, how did you get onboard the _Enterprise_? Tell us" she asked him curiously. "Well, it's long story..." Eriol replied and began telling Troi the entire story of what happened to him and Sakura's family. He also told Picard about how he escaped the _Arbok_ with the help of Nadeshiko and what it was the Romulans wanted. "And that's when I was beamed right here, and here I am" Eriol finished. Picard and everyone else on the bridge was astounded by Eriol's story, and even more curious about what the Romulans wanted with these so called Clow cards. Eriol then remembered Touya and Fujitaka, along with Sakura and her other friends that had been captured and held captive aboard the Romulan battle cruiser _Aragon. _"Captain, my friends are being held aboard the Romulan battle cruiser and one of them has been very badly hurt; you have to help me save them" Eriol pleaded. Picard grew concerned when he heard Eriol mention that. "Yes, Troi sensed earlier that one of the captives was in horrible pain; I tried to find a way to get them off, but the ship raised it's shields and right after I spoke to the Captain of the _Aragon_, they cloaked; we can't find them as long as they are cloaked" Picard explained thoroughly. Eriol looked past Picard at the viewscreen and saw the Earth in the distance, but no sign of the _Arbok _or the _Aragon_. "That's odd, I thought Nadeshiko said that she damaged the Romulan ships internal systems, so why are they still cloaked?" Eriol thought, feeling a bit of fear that maybe they bypassed those errors and fixed the problem. But as Eriol was lost in thought, Worf's console suddenly started beeping. "Captain, The Romulan ship is decloaking" the Klingon reported; the entire bridge turned to the viewscreen, and sure enough, the _Arbok_ suddenly reappeared on the far left side of the viewscreen. Picard looked at it in surprise, not expecting to see a Romulan scout ship. "What?! Another Romulan ship?" he exclaimed in surprise. "Yes, that's the one I was held captive on" Eriol replied; Picard just glanced at Eriol and then turned to Data. "Mr. Data, what's the status of the Romulan scout ship?" Picard asked Data cautiously. Data looked at his console and examined the readout on the _Arbok_. "Odd; this Romulan ship is experiencing shipwide internal system failures. I believe that is the reason that it decloaked" the android reported. Picard then turned back to Eriol, looking stern. "Eriol, you didn't tell me that you were being held aboard another Romulan ship; what's going on here? Why is there another Romulan ship out there?" Picard asked, sounding a bit upset. "But I did; I said that the angel of my friends mother helped me escape" Eriol insisted; Picard sighed with frustration. "Eriol, I don't want to hear anymore stories about angels helping you to escape; I want to know why you didn't tell me that it was another ship you were being held aboard" Picard demanded, getting a bit angry. Eriol shook his head and exhaled in frustration, feeling a bit angry himself. "I'm telling you the truth! I guess in my hurry, I left out the part about being on a separate Romulan ship apart from my friends. Sakura and the others are on the battle crusier; now do you get it" Eriol snapped angrily. Picard was taken a bit aback to hear a thirteen year old sound so harsh. But before he could protest, Worf's console started beeping again. "Captain, the other Romulan ship is decloaking" the Klingon reported; Picard and the others turned their heads to the viewscreen to see the _Aragon_ reappear a few feet away from the _Arbok. _Data quickly checked the status of Kaa's ship and turned to the Captain. "Captain, it appears that the _Aragon_ is also experiencing errors exactly like the scout ship" the android reported. Eriol looked at the battle cruiser and then spoke up. "There! That's where Sakura and the others are being held; please save them" Eriol pleaded to the Captain, who nodded at Eriol and then turned to Data. "Data, are their shields still up?" Picard asked; Data checked his console. "No, their shields are down" Data reported and Picard nodded. "Good," he replied and tapped his combadge, "Picard to O'Brien". "_Go ahead Captain_" O'Brien responded. "Mr. O'Brien, locate the human hostages aboard that Romulan battle cruiser and beam them aboard; Mr. Worf lower our shields". The Klingon tapped the command and reported that the shields had been lowered. "_Captain, I'm detecting seven human life forms onboard the Romulan ship" _O'Brien reported back to the Captain. "Good, get them out of there, now" Picard ordered; there was a few moments of silence, and then O'Brien spoke up. "_I got them all Captain; they're in the transporter room and one of them needs medical attention right now_" O'Brien reported seriously. When Eriol heard that, he remembered about Touya being brutally tortured by Kaa. "Captain, I need to see them so they know I'm alright" Eriol insisted and Picard nodded. "Yes, follow me to the turbolift" he told Eriol and he followed Picard, Riker, and Troi to the turbolift.

Down in the transporter room, Sakura and the others looked around the strange room they had suddenly appeared in; they apparently had no idea where they were now and looked curiously at each other. "Whoa, where the heck are we now?" Kero asked, looking around curiously while sitting on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura said she had no idea as she heard a painful moan near her feet; it was Touya. "Oh no, Touya!" she gasped in horror when she saw the deep scourge wounds on Touya's mangled back; she leaned down next to him. Tomoyo and Li took notice and looks of shock came over their faces when they saw the damage that Captain Kaa inflicted on Touya. Fujitaka came up near Sakura and comforted her. "Oh, father, what have they done to him?" Sakura asked Fujitaka, tears welled in her eyes. "It was horrible, the Captain of that alien vessel whipped him with a scourge and threw him into another cell next to mine after they inflicted these terrible wounds on him; there was nothing I could do to stop them" Fujitaka explained sadly as he inspected Touya's bloody wounds. Just then Picard, Riker, Troi, Eriol, and Dr. Beverly Crusher entered the transporter room finding Sakura, her friends, and family still on the transporter pads; Crusher immediately rushed over to Touya with a medical tricorder in her hand. "My god, he has deep wounds in his back and their nearing infection; I've got to get him to sickbay right now" Crusher reported to the Captain and called for the nurses to bring Touya into sickbay. Sakura looked up and saw Eriol standing next to Deanna Troi and Riker and quickly ran up to him and embraced him; Eriol embraced her as well. "Oh Eriol, I was so worried they'd killed you. How did you escape?" Sakura asked him, feeling relieved to see Eriol unharmed. "It's a long story, I'll explain later" Eriol told Sakura with a smile. Sakura broke apart from Eriol and looked around the strange room that she and the others had suddenly appeared in. "Uh, where are we by the way, Eriol?" Sakura asked in confusion; Deanna Troi spoke up. "Your on the _U.S.S Enterprise_. We beamed you and all your other friends aboard when the Romulans shields went down" Troi explained. "Romulans; is that what those people are called?" Fujitaka asked Troi from over by the others on the transporter pad. "Yes, they're a humanoid species from another world" Troi answered. Picard stepped up to Sakura and looked down at her, catching Sakura's attention. "You must be Sakura, the one Eriol was telling me about earlier?" the Captain asked her curiously. "Yes, I'm Sakura Kinomoto; that's my father, Fujitaka, and the one laying on the floor is Touya" Sakura introduced herself, still feeling worried for Touya, who was being inspected by Dr. Crusher. "I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of this vessel; this here is my second in command, Commander Will Riker, and the woman next to you is Counselor Deanna Troi" Picard introduced while nodding at Riker and Troi. Sakura smiled warmly at the two of them and the others on the transporter pad stepped down. "Oh yes, and the others over there are my friends, Tomoyo Daidouji, Li Syaoran, Nakuru Akizuki, Yukito Tsukishiro, and that little black creature on Nakuru's shoulder is Spinal Sun, and Kero is the one on my shoulder" Sakura told the Captain, who looked a little surprised to see Spinal Sun and Kero. Of all the alien species Picard had encountered over the years, he'd never seen any creatures like Spinal Sun and Kero. "They look a little like stuffed animal dolls" Riker commented with a small grin; Kero didn't like that remark and flew right in front of Riker's face. "Hey, who you callin' stuffed animal? I'm no stuffed toy, I'm the guardian beast of the Clow" Kero snapped grumpily. Riker stepped back, feeling a bit surprised by Kero's sudden outburst. "Er, sorry; I have no idea what a guardian beast is" Riker apologized with a small laugh. Kero just humphed and flew back to Sakura's shoulder. Troi and Picard couldn't help grinning and chuckling too. "Humph, amateurs; they should see me in my real form" Kero grumbled disdainfully. "Uh, I don't think now's a good idea for that, Kero" Sakura suggested with a small smile. Picard then broke the hoopla. "Alright, with that being said, Riker, please assign some guest quarters for our guests. Crusher, get Touya to sickbay as quickly as you can" Picard ordered; Riker nodded and then instructed Fujitaka and the others to follow him and two security guards who were standing outside the transporter room. As Troi and Riker left the room with the others in tow, Picard called out for Sakura and Eriol. "I need to see you two in my ready room; I need to know everything about these Clow cards and what it is the Romulans want with them" Picard informed them sternly; Sakura and Eriol both nodded. "Uh, sure, but I have no idea where that is" Eriol replied looking a bit confused. "Just follow me; I'll show you the way and I'll explain more about this ship later" Picard assured them and they both headed for the exit. Once in the corridor, Sakura, Kero, and Eriol notice two of Dr. Crushers assistants coming by with a hover bed to lift Touya to sickbay; Sakura sighed sadly. "I hope Touya will be okay" Sakura said with a worried look on her face as she saw the medical assistants enter the transporter room behind them. "Don't worry, Sakura; My ships Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Beverly Crusher will heal him as soon as she can" Picard assured Sakura as he lead them to the turbolift. Sakura looked around the corridor, amazed to see such an amazing vassal such as this. She wondered just what Picard would tell her about this amazing starship and the crew. However, she was also concerned at what the Romulans might be planning as they followed Picard into the turbolift.

* * *

**A/N: So, the mystery character was Nadeshiko coming to the rescue; I love that character. Just what are those Romulans planning at the moment? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon.**

**Please Read and Review; later :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey fans, another update is here; sorry for taking awhile, I've been EXTREMELY busy with work, art classes, and other things going on in my life. However, that doesn't mean I've given upon this story (which I won't); here's chapter five**.

**Personal note to Darkspecter141: I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't worry, I'll be doing the sequel soon; I'm a busy person and so updates may come sooner or sometimes later. I'm very glad that you like this story, so please Read and Review and keep an eye out for new updates. :-) **

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by CLAMP, and Star Trek is owned by Paramount, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The U.S.S Enterprise

Sakura and Eriol were lead into the Captains ready room by Commander Riker and Captain Picard. The ready room looked very much like the one from the _Enterprise-D, _except this one was a bit larger and more rectangular than the old one. Sakura and Eriol sat in two chairs in front of a large table and Picard sat on the other side; he instructed Worf to stand by the door. Kero poked his small head out of Sakura's front pocket of her schoolgirl shirt and looked around curiously. "Uh, where are we now Sakura?" Kero asked sleepily; he had been napping in Sakura's pocket since they left the transporter room. "We're in Captain Picards ready room, sleepy head" Sakura answered and Kero scowled with his arms folded. Picard took notice of Kero and frowned slightly in annoyance. "Sakura, what on Earth is he?" Picard asked in an irritated tone of voice. "Oh yeah, his name is Kero; he's the guardian beast of the Clow cards. He mentioned that to your commander back in that teleporter room of yours" Sakura explained looking down at Kero with a small frown. She remembered his outburst at Commander Riker back in the transporter room and was still feeling a bit embarrassed by his behavior. Kero was known to have quite a temper at times when he was made fun of due to his small size and would sometimes overreact to certain jokes concerning his behavior while eating; Kero was known to make a pig of himself when it came to eating. Picard nodded and looked back at Kero. "So your Kero?" he asked Kero simply. "Yeah, and don't call me a stuffed animal; it makes me irritated" Kero answered stubbornly; Picard simply smiled with a nod. "Don't worry Mr. Kero, I'll ensure that the crew treats you and the others with respect" the Captain assured. Riker then spoke up, "Captain, we were about to discuss these Clow cards and why the Romulans are hellbent on getting them". The Captain nodded at Riker's reminder. "Yes, that's right," Picard replied and crossed his hands on the table, "Sakura, Eriol, I need to know exactly what these Clow cards are and what it the Romulans find so fascinating them that they go so far as to try and destroy my ship just to find them". Kero and Sakura looked at each other and then at Eriol and nodded all at once. "Uh yes, about that; I don't have the cards with me. They're back in my fathers basement back at my house. But I can explain what they are and why the Romulans may want them" Sakura replied. Picard looked at her seriously and then spoke up. "I see; explain then" the Captain responded calmly. Sakura then began explaining to Picard how she had come across the Clow cards two years ago and accidentally summoned the Windy card and scattered the rest of the cards across Japan. Kero then told the Captain that when Sakura had opened the Clow, he had also been summoned from inside the book and became Sakura's guide in capturing the Clow cards and returning them to their card forms. He also explained that he was finally able to regain his true form after all the Clow cards had been recaptured and how Sakura was judged by Yue in order to become the new possessor of the Clow cards. Eriol then explained to Captain Picard that he also assisted Sakura in becoming stronger by challenging her to different trails which allowed her magical abilities to evolve to a much higher level than his own power. He also explained that he was a half reincarnation of the Clow cards creator, Clow Reed, and that the reason he put Sakura through all those trails was because he did not want to be the most powerful sorcerer since his abilities made him able to predict every outcome of the future, making life much too simple for him. After hearing everything Sakura and the other two explained to him, he had a pretty good idea why the Romulans would want them; with their magical powers, the Romulans could become an extremely dangerous threat to not only Earth and the Federation, but the rest of the galaxy as well. "Captain, what I don't understand is how the Romulans could have found out about the Clow cards. These cards obviously don't exist in our quantum reality, so I haven't got a clue on how the Romulans could find out about them" Riker commented. "Yes, that's true; I can't think of any other way that the Romulan's could have found out about them, unless..." the Captain paused for a moment when he recalled the fact that they were in a different reality. The _Enterprise_ and the two Romulan ships were the only ones in this reality, but Picard and the rest of the crew had not thought about if the Federation existed in this reality, or what time period they were in; a fact they failed to consider. "Sakura, Kero, Eriol, what is the current time period?" Picard asked, sounding a bit worried and concerned. "Uh, the 21st century" Sakura replied in a "why do you ask?" tone of voice. "Yes, the year is April 5th, 2013" Eriol implied. Picard and Riker both looked at each other with looks of unexpectation on their faces. "21st century?!" Riker said in surprise. Picard was just as surprised as Riker; the ship had not only entered an alternate reality, but had also been thrown four centuries into the past as well. The Romulans had also done the same thing and that made the Captain wonder if perhaps the Romulans were attempting to alter history in some way he didn't know of. But the fact that this reality had magical creatures and magic "Clow cards" told a totally different story for the _Enterprise_ crew; this reality seemed to not be just an alternate reality, but a totally different realm on a different plain of the universe. The Captain finally spoke up after pondering these thoughts longly. "Commander I want you, La Forge, and Data to go over every bit of information on regards to this reality we've entered; I have a feeling that the Romulans know something we don't" Picard instructed Riker in a soft, serious voice. Riker nodded and Sakura spoke up. "What is it the Romulans know?" she asked in confusion. "I'm not sure Sakura, but I can guarantee that somehow in some way, the Romulans have found out about this realm we've entered and have gained knowledge about you and the Clow cards" Picard replied. "Hows that possible?" Eriol asked, sounding confused. "We don't know Eriol; its a mystery right now" Riker answered and left the ready room. Picard then asked Eriol and Sakura what had happened to them while onboard the Romulan ships. "I was taken onboard the large Romulan ship and interrogated by the ships Captain named Kaa in the brig; I tried to keep as much about the Clow cards secret, but then Sakura's brother tried fighting back when he and Fujitaka were being forced to enter one of the holding cells. Touya succeeded in killing Kaa's chief security officer who happened to be his brother, but he got stunned by another guard and then Kaa...," Eriol paused for a moment with a soft moan, "tied Touya in a holding cell and struck him twenty times with a razor bladed scourge whip and once he was finished whipping him, Kaa beat him up, cursed him for killing his brother, and left him for death in the holding cell". Sakura gasped in terror when she heard Eriol explain the brutality that had been forced upon her brother; she remembered seeing his wounds back in the transporter room, but at that time she didn't know how he'd received those nasty wounds. "My god; what about my father? Did they harm him too?" she asked in a frightened voice; Eriol shook his head. "No, but he was traumatized from the sight of his son being punished in such a way. I was then transferred over to the Romulan scout ship after that for more interrogation, but luckily, the spirit of Sakura's mother appeared and damaging both the ships internal computer systems and then guided me out of the brig and into the transporter room, and that's how I got onto the _Enterprise_" Eriol explained. At the mention of her mother, Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "My mother?! She was with you?" she asked with her eyes beaming with wonder; Eriol nodded. "Yes, she used her spiritual energy to damage the Romulans computer systems; that's why the cloaking devices on both the Romulan ships failed and the_ Enterprise_ was able to beam us over here" he explained. Picard however, was still having a hard time believing Eriol's story about Nadeshiko appearing inside the Arbok and causing computer failures on both Romulan vessels. But the fact that the shields were down and both the Romulan ships were experiencing the same problems made Picard wonder if maybe Eriol was telling the truth. The Captain also remembered that Troi reported that she sensed no dishonesty in Eriol. "Sakura, what about you and the others; what did you experience?" Picard asked. "Well, we weren't onboard the Romulan vessel the entire time like Eriol and my father and brother were, most of the time me, Li, Tomoyo, Yukito, Nakuru, Kero, and Spinal Sun were in Eriol's mansion down in Japan trying to get two Romulan guards we captured to tell us where Eriol, Touya, and my father were" Sakura told Captain Picard, who immediately grew wide eyed and stood up quickly. "You captured two Romulans?! How did you do it and what did they tell you?" he asked in a demanding tone of voice. "Not much; they were very good at keeping their mouths shut. But I do know this; one of them mentioned that someone named Praetor Shinzon is the one who sent them here to find the Clow cards. I haven't got a clue as to who this Shinzon is though" Sakura explained thoroughly. Picard wondered who this Shinzon person was and how he knew so much about the Clow cards and the realm the _Enterprise_ had entered; just what was the Romulans reason for wanting them? Picard decided that it would be best to keep Sakura and the others on the _Enterprise_ for the time being to avoid any more contacts with the Romulans. He had no doubt that once the Romulans repaired the damage that Nadeshiko caused, they would beam Sakura and all the others back aboard their ships without warning. Picard made a note to inform Worf to raise the ships shields and keep them up while Sakura and the others were onboard. "Thank you for the information Sakura and Eriol; this info will help me and my crew find out who this Shinzon person is and what he may have planned. In the meantime, I shall have Counselor Troi show you both to your guest quarters" Picard said thankfully. Sakura and Eriol looked at each other in surprise; so did Kero. "Wow, will we be staying on here for awhile?" Sakura asked in delight; Picard nodded with a smile. "Yes, until this mystery is solved, I need to ensure the safety of you and your friends by having you stay onboard the _Enterprise _so the Romulans can't get a hold of you all again" the Captain replied. "But they could just beam us back over without notice" Kero protested. "Don't worry about that; I'll be instructing our tactical officer, Mr. Worf, to raise the ships shields and keep them up the entire time your all onboard" Picard assured Kero. "Now, with that being said," Picard paused and tapped his combadge, "Picard to Counselor Troi". "_Troi here Captain_" Troi responded over the combadge. "Please show our guests here in my ready room to some guest quarters and inform Mr. Worf to raise our shields to prevent the Romulans from making any surprise beam overs or beam outs" Picard instructed. "_Acknowledged Captain, I'll inform Mr. Worf of your orders and be on my way; Troi out_" Troi responded.

Shortly after Sakura, Eriol, and Kero left the Captains ready room, Counselor Troi and two security guards in golden yellow and black colored Starfleet security uniforms were standing near Worf's console waiting to escort them to their guest quarters. Worf had notified Picard that he had raised the shields and the Captain acknowledged. Sakura and Eriol came to a stop in front of Troi, who turned and gave them both a warm smile. "Hello Sakura, and you too Eriol" Troi greeted. Kero poked his head out of Sakura's pocket and glanced at Troi, who then noticed him. "Oh, and who's this?" Troi asked, kneeling down to get a better look at Kero, who scoffed. "My names Kero, thank you very much" Kero snapped disdainfully with a small ""humph". Troi was a little surprise at Kero's rudeness; she felt a sense of offence and puniness in Kero's emotions. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just wondered who you were" Troi said apologetically. Sakura spoke up, "He's a bit upset since everyone here his been referring to Kero as a stuffed toy; it kinda upsets him". Troi apologized and asked Kero what kind of creature he was. "I'm a the guardian beast of the Clow, and I guess you could say I'm kinda look like a dog when I'm in my true form" Kero answered sounding a bit calmer this time. Troi, Kero, Sakura and Eriol, along with the two security guards, headed into the turbolift; "Deck 2" Troi told the computer and the turbolift began moving downward. "What does your other form look like?" Troi asked curiously. "Oh, its very cool; I transform into this large dog like form with big angel like wings, and my magical abilities become extremely powerful" Kero boasted proudly with a grin. Troi smiled and got the sense of haughtiness and proudness within Kero. "I see; your feeling awfully proud of yourself right now, aren't you?" she teased, and Kero's expression turned a bit dull. "Uh, how did you know that; are you a witch or something?" he asked in confusion. Deanna laughed at Kero's question, "No, I'm an empath; I'm able to read the emotions of other people and living animals. That's why I'm the ships counselor". Eriol was a bit curious as he heard Troi explain to Sakura and Kero about being half Betazoid as well as human; being a magician, he knew almost everything about magic and magical creatures, but never did he think that perhaps Humans weren't alone in the universe. The encounter with the Romulans was the first example and the second was the encounter of the alien personal on the _Enterprise_. It seemed that man was not alone in the universe after all. The turbolift came to a stop, the doors opened and they entered the long corridor with personal in different uniforms coming and going. Sakura noticed that the design of the interior was a bit different than the Romulan vessels interior. The color and hue had a more peaceful tone of grey and black, and long, black strips that flashed red whenever the ship was on red alert status. Overall, everything on this ship looked much more peaceful than those nasty Romulan ships. Sakura wondered how marvelous it would be to command such a vessel like this; was it hard, or easy? Sakura didn't know, and Eriol was still lost in thought about what other alien life my lay out there in the galaxy, unexplored and undiscovered. The group turned right and came near the end of the corridor leading in split directions to other parts of the ship; a doors stood near the end of the bulkhead, labeled "GUEST QUARTERS". "Here are your guest quarters; I'll show you a tour of it" Deanna told them both; Sakura and Eriol both nodded and then entered their guest quarters while the security guards waited outside. The room was a large square shape with two futuristic style beds on each side of the end of the room; two large windows were built into the wall next to them. Near the close left corner of the room was a door labeled "LAVATORY". Inside, there was a normal shower and sonic shower along with a toilet and sink. A food replicator was built into the wall near the quarters entrance and close to it was a table with a computer in it and two chairs under it. There were black strips all around the wall just below the ceiling that also flashed red when the ship was on red alert status. Kero had popped his head out of Sakura's pocket and looked around with an awe expression on his face. "Whoa man, now this is what I call living the great life" he said in a excited tone of voice. "Yeah, I have to admit, this place is awesome" Sakura responded, gleaming with awe at the sight of such a marvellous room. Deanna smiled at their joy of the luxury of their quest quarters. "I'm glad you enjoy it; this ship is after all from the 24th century" she replied proudly. The mention of "24th century" caught Eriol's, Kero's, and Sakura's attention. "Whoa, so you and this ships crew are from, like, 300 years in the future?!" Kero gasped in surprise, his mouth open in surprise; Deanna nodded. "Yes, me and the rest of the crew are from the year 2379 A.D" she explained. Sakura was baffled by Troi's answer, "Wow, so that's about... 387 years ahead of our time". Troi nodded at Sakura's guess. "Wow, 24th century. What's it like there?" Eriol asked in wonder. Deanna told Eriol that the world was far advanced in technology and the people of Earth had formed a United Federation of Planets; the Federations goal was to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, and most of all: promote peace across the galaxy. "Wow, a Federation united with a whole bunch of other worlds; that's so awesome. I always wondered if we were alone in the Universe; seems this ship answers that question" Eriol commented in awe. Deanna smiled and told him that if he wanted to know more about the Federations history, he could look it up on the personal computers library on the table. Eriol rushed over to it in excitement; he had so much to learn about this amazing ship and the Federation. Eriol noticed that it looked like a simple laptop like the one he used back at his home, only this one didn't have any keys, just a screen. "Uh, Deanna, there are no keys on this computer" Eriol noted, pointing at it. "Oh yes, about that; these computers are voice activated. Everything is voice activated these days, in the 24th century, that is" Deanna explained and walked over to the table and told Eriol to ask the computer what he wanted it to do. "Sure, lets see...uh, computer," Eriol asked and then the computer chirped and the screen came to life displaying the Federation emblem in the center, "okay, bring me read outs of the history of the Federation". "_Working_" the female computer voice replied and then the screen went to view mode and then several documents appeared on the screen. "_Do you wish to view some, or all of the Federation history documents?_" the computer asked Eriol. "Umm, all of them please" Eriol responded; the whole history of the Federation appeared on the screen and Eriol began reading. Sakura and Kero were amazed at how advanced the technology on this starship was; she felt that she could get used to this place a lot. "I'm gonna read this for awhile; you can show Sakura and the others the rest of this ship" Eriol told Deanna, who nodded at his request. Kero felt his stomach growled and he flew out of Sakura's pocket and hovered in front of her. "Man, I'm starving; what's for dinner?" Kero asked Deanna. "Oh yes, I forgot to explain that part; come over here" Deanna told Kero and Sakura; they walked up to the food replicator. "This is a food replicator; it can produce any food or drink that you want whenever you wish. You just tell it what you want and the replicator will make it for you" Troi explained. Kero rubbed his tiny hands together and flew over to the replicator and hovered in front of the serving slot. "Okay then, lets see now; how about... ooh yeah, fried chicken" Kero said excitedly and the replicator chirped and made a wurring sound. A large plate of fried chicken materialized inside the serving slot. "Ooh, yeah; come to papa!" Kero cried happily and zoomed into the plate like a speeding bullet and began chowing down on the fried chicken like a hungry pig, making a bit of a mess of himself. Deanna and Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Kero setting in the replicator slot making a pig of himself. "My my, there's got to be a better way of making him eat" Deanna joked with a laugh. Sakura blushed and then giggled. "Sorry about that; Kero really makes a pig of himself when he's hungry" Sakura giggled apologetically and Deanna nodded with a smile. "That's all right; I've seen Klingons eat a lot more messier than him" she replied, still smiling. Kero had finished the four fried chicken thighs and let out a loud belch; his stomach was bulging. "Oh, pardon me" Kero apologized, laying on the plate with a full stomach. Deanna and Sakura both laughed, so did Kero.

"Huh, where... where am I?" Touya grumbled and rubbed his eyes; he had woken up from a sedated sleep Doctor Crusher had put him in when he was brought into sickbay for treatment. His shirt had been removed and his wounds stitched and bandaged; the bandages went all around his back and chest. Fujitaka was sitting on another diagnostic bed and alerted Doctor Crusher that Touya had woken up. "What... who are- ow!" Touya gasped when he tried to sit up on the bed; he still felt weak from being on that Romulan ship and from the recovery after awakening. Doctor Crusher had entered the sickbay and noticed Touya trying to sit up. "Careful Touya; you still weak from the treatment. Try not to strain yourself" Crusher urged, coming over next to Touya, who looked a bit confused at his surroundings. "Who are you, and where in the world am I" Touya demanded defensively with a glare; he was still angry about what had happened to him on the Romulan ship and was not taking any chances of being hurt like that again. "Take it easy Touya; I'm Doctor Beverly Crusher of the _U.S.S Enterprise_" Beverly soothed while holding her hand out calmly. "Enterprise?" Touya asked in confusion. "That's the starship your on; your in the ships sickbay. I treated your wounds and bandaged them up" Crusher explained calmly. Touya nodded and looked at Fujitaka, who sat on the bed next to his. "I know you know my name; that's my father, Fujitaka Kinomoto" Touya introduced with a nod; Fujitaka smiled warmly. Crusher smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know who is too; your sister Sakura told me back in the transporter room" she informed Touya, who was in need of a shirt. Fujitaka reached behind the diagnostic bed and grabbed a red T-shirt Crusher had replicated and handed it to Touya, who put it on quickly. "Thanks, where is Sakura, by the way?" Touya asked his father. "The ships Counselor and two security guards have taken her to some guest quarters on deck two; we'll both be staying on this ship for awhile" Fujitaka explained. Touya sat up on the diagnostic bed and stepped down on the floor, still feeling stinging sensations under his bandages from those scourge wounds that Crusher had stitched up. He let out a slight groan as he tried walking towards Fujitaka; Crusher stood by in case Touya fell. "You all right, son?" Fujitaka asked, sounding concerned; Touya nodded. "Yes, I'm fine; but I don't understand why me and my family have to stay on this ship" Touya replied, sounding confused. "It's for your safety; you see, the Romulans may attempt to kidnap you and the others again, and this time, they may try to kill you. The Captain has ordered the security team to raise the shields to prevent them from beaming you over unexpectedly" Doctor Crusher explained. "I see; how long will me and the others be staying here?" Touya asked. "I'm not sure; at least until this matter with the Romulans is resolved" Crusher answered. Touya hoped that those horrible Romulans would be dealt with sooner or later. He could still feel the slight pain on his back from when Captain Kaa had scourged him as punishment for killing his brother. Touya knew, without a doubt, that Kaa was probably outraged to find him and Fujitaka gone and would most likely be hellbent on attempting to retrieve them both; Touya did, after all, kill Kaa's brother in an attempt to escape. Fujitaka was still also a bit worried about Touya's condition after being tortured by Kaa; he didn't want to lose anymore of his family like he lost Nadeshiko many years ago. "Touya, you should try and take it easy a bit; Crusher, will you show us to our guest quarters?" Fujitaka asked. "I'll have Mr. Worf assign you two some guest quarters next to Sakura and Eriol's" Crusher answered and tapped her combadge. "Crusher to Commander Worf" she called. "_Worf here, Doctor_" Worf responded. "Our two guests here in sickbay are ready to be escorted to their guest quarters; will you and two security officers please escort Mr. Fujitaka and Touya to some guest quarters on deck 2?" Crusher requested. "_I'll be there to escort them right away, Worf out_" Worf responded. Crusher looked over at Fujitaka, who smiled. "Make sure Touya gets a lot of rest in his guest quarters so that his wounds may fully heal" the Doctor informed Fujitaka, who nodded. "No problem; I just hope that the Captain deals with those Romulans soon. I can't bear the thought of them doing something like what their Captain did to my son again" Fujitaka replied, sounding a bit worried. "Don't worry, the ships shields are up; the Romulans can't kidnap you as long as the shields remain up" Crusher assured. The doors to sickbay opened and Worf stepped in along with two security guards; Worf looked at Fujitaka, who looked a bit alarmed by Worf's appearance. "I am here to escort you to your guest quarters" Worf replied. Touya was also slightly shocked by Worf's appearance. "Uh Doctor, what's with those strange patterns on his head?" Touya asked Crusher in an uncomfortable tone of voice. "Oh yes, no one told you that; you see, he's a humanoid called a Klingon" the Doctor answered. "Klingon?" Fujitaka asked in confusion; Worf spoke up. "Klingons are a warrior race, such as I am" Worf responded in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. "I see; I never knew there were other species outside Earth's solar system" Fujitaka replied. Worf nodded and told him and Touya to follow him to deck two.

**...**

"What?! Why can't you beam them back?!" Captain Kaa thundered angrily at his tactical officer, Lt. Brutus. "The _Enterprise_ has raised its shields, Captain; I can't beam them back" Brutus replied regrettably. Kaa stood up from his command chair and glared at the _Enterprise_ angrily. "Do we have weapons back online?" Kaa demanded; Brutus checked the tactical system and nodded. "Yes, but only phasers; photon torpedo systems are still offline from that internal system failure. Repair crews are attempting to bring them back online as we speak" Brutus reported, but Captain Kaa raised his hand. "Phasers will do for now," he snapped and then sneered, "I'll get those fools back even if I have to rip that blasted ship apart bit by bit". Captain Kaa then ordered Brutus to bring the phasers online. "Phasers are online, Captain" Brutus reported; Kaa then glanced back at the viewscreen with a soft, evil chuckle. "Good, once that ships shields are down, I'll beam those brats back onto this ship and teach them a lesson they won't soon forget" Captain Kaa said, sneering with satisfaction.

* * *

**A/N: "Uh oh, this doesn't look good. What will become of the Enterprise now? Stay tuned to find out in chapter 6, coming soon"**

**Please read and review ;-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: "Okay folks, chapter six is here with more phaser and torpedo fightin' action. And also, Captain Bane and his crew will meet a pretty...unfortunate demise later on. Just what is the secret of the Romulans knowledge of this particular realm of the Card Captor Sakura cast? Read on to find out. **

**Personal note to Darkspector141: "Love your great reviews and keep a good eye out for more updates; read on and as always, review. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek and Card Captor Sakura are not my creations; CLAMP and Paramount are the creators.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Arbok Infiltration

Worf's tactical console began beeping loudly, catching the Klingons attention. "Captain, the _Aragon_ is powering up phasers" Worf reported to Picard, who quickly turned around to face Worf. "How's that possible? I thought their internal systems were damaged" Picard protested in confusion. "I'm not sure, Captain. They may have repaired some of the damage already" Worf replied as the Romulan battle cruiser fired a green colored phaser beam at the _Enterprise, _shaking the ship; the red alert Klaxons began blaring along with the flashing of the red alert lights. "Damage report, Mr. Worf" Picard demanded. "Shields are down to 98% and holding Captain; recommend we return fire" Worf reported and Picard nodded. "Agreed; power up our phasers and quantum torpedoes" the Captain ordered sternly. Worf tapped at his console and then looked up at the Captain, "Phasers and quantum torpedoes online". Picard nodded and then turned back at the viewscreen; Deanna Troi, Riker, and the rest of the crew looked ahead as well. "Mr. Worf, fire phasers and take out their phaser banks" Picard ordered and Worf tapped at his console. A red beam of phaser energy fired out of the starships main phaser array and struck the _Aragon_ head on, destroying its phaser banks and causing structural damage as well. "Direct hit on the _Aragon's_ phaser banks; their phasers have been disabled" Worf reported. Picard nodded and then turned to Data, "Mr. Data, hail the _Aragon_. I want to know just what the hell Captain Kaa is trying to do!". The android nodded and then tapped at his console, and then turned back to the Captain. "They're responding, Captain" Data reported. Picard looked back at the main viewer with a glare and said, "Onscreen". The viewer switched to the view of the _Aragon's_ main bridge, revealing a very angry Captain Kaa as well. "_This has gone far enough, Picard_" Kaa snapped angrily. "Yes, it most absolutely has! What the devil are you doing firing on my ship again?!" Picard demanded loudly; Kaa leaned forward and glared. "_Lower your shields and give me the hostages back now. You may have damaged my ships phaser banks, but my crew is already begun repairs on the photon torpedo banks. If you refuse to do as I demand, I will empty every last torpedo from my ship into yours once the repairs to my ships torpedo banks are complete_" Kaa threatened coldly. Picard was furious with Kaa's threats; he would never give into the Romulan Captains demands. "I will do no such thing ever! And if you so much as fire one torpedo at my ship, I assure you, I will use whatever force possible to protect the hostages, even if I have to destroy your ship in the process" Picard snapped back defiantly; Captain Kaa grew angrier. "_You dare threaten me, Picard of the _Enterprise_?!_" Kaa growled and then stood up firmly. "Yes, I do. I will NEVER let have Sakura or any of the others. You are a fool, a coward, and a direct violator to the United Federation of Planets and if you even think for once that I will let you take back the hostages, you are beyond insane, and above all, a pathetic, torturous, foolish beast of burden!" Picard shouted back at the Romulan Captain. Kaa flew into rage at that remark and shouted swearings and curses in Romulan language at Picard and the rest of the _Enterprise's_ bridge crew. "_HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME, PICARD OF THE _ENTERPRISE_. VERY WELL, IF THAT'S YOUR CHOICE, THEN SO BE IT. I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS; I SWEAR, ONCE THE TORPEDO LAUNCHERS ARE BACK ONLINE, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU FILTHY MEDDLING HUMANS!_" Kaa thundered in rage and then cut off the hail; the viewscreen returned to the view of the Romulan battle cruiser. Picard exhaled angrily and sat back down, turning to Counselor Troi. "Advice, Counselor" Picard asked stressfully. "He means business Captain. If Kaa can't get what he wants, he'll destroy us instead; I can sense pure hatred and vengeance in him right now" Troi reported grimly. Picard sighed and tried to think on what to do next; once the Romulan crew aboard the Aragon repaired their torpedo banks, they would start firing until the Enterprise had no shields left, and once that happened, Sakura and the others would be beamed back onto the Romulan ships brig for interrogation. Knowing the state of anger Captain Kaa was in at the moment, he himself would probably kill Sakura and the others in ways that promised them very slow and painful deaths. Picard could not let that happen; even though he was a man committed to peaceful exploration and negotiations, he knew that there was no hope in negotiating with these specific Romulans. Kaa was absolutely hellbent on destroying the _Enterprise_ and Picard knew that he would have to use whatever means to protect Sakura and her other friends from harm, even if that meant destroying the Romulans. One thing however, boggled Picard's mind more than ever. How did the Romulans gain knowledge of this realm, and just how did they find out about the Clow cards and their new owner, Sakura Kinomoto? This was the number one answer he was determined to find out about. "Mr. Data, do you have any clue as to how the Romulans found out about this realm and just what it they want with these Clow cards Sakura and Eriol told me about earlier?" the Captain asked the android curiously. Data looked at Picard regretfully and shook his head, "I'm sorry Captain, there is insufficient data in my memory banks for me to answer". Picard also asked if the transporters on the _Aragon_ were working; Data nodded and reported that power to the _Aragon's_ transporters had been restored and that their shields were slowly being restored. The Captain sighed and tried to think about what to do next, his mind was running out of options. He knew for a fact that the _Enterprise's_ computers would have no information in regards to this realm that they had entered because this realm had never been explored by the Federation, and so that meant that the Romulans were the only ones who knew about this realm. Picard knew that there was no way he could try and send someone over to the _Aragon_ without dropping the shields, and he knew that the moment he dropped the _Enterprise's_ shields, Captain Kaa would beam Sakura and the others back onto his ship and throw them in the brig, and due to the state of rage he was in at the moment, Kaa would most likely torture Sakura and her friends and family for any information on the Clow cards and then kill them afterwards. Picard also knew that there wasn't any way of getting into the Romulan ship without attracting attention from the _Aragon's_ security team. Even if Kaa's ship was still experiencing errors, there was still a good chance that if one of the _Enterprise_ personal beamed over to the _Aragon, _the ships security system would detect them and they'd be caught and tortured without mercy, maybe even killed. That was something Picard did not want to risk, but still, his top priority was finding out just how the Romulans found out about Sakura's realm and the Clow cards, and above all what it was they intended to do with them. That was the Captains number one priority; access the Romulans history logs on their computers and find any information on their knowledge of this realm and the Clow cards. But he also knew that in order to do that, it would have to be done on the Romulan ship. Picard then remembered the Romulan scout ship, the _Arbok_; that was the one Eriol had been held captive. "Mr. Data, scan the Romulan scout ship _Arbok_; I want to know if it is still experiencing errors" Picard ordered. Data scanned the _Arbok_ and told the Captain that its weapon systems were offline, along with their shields, security systems, cloaking device, and transporters. The report of the ships transporters being offline caught the Captain's attention; maybe there was a chance of obtaining the information they needed. Picard told Data if there was a possibility of maybe being able to enter the Romulan scout ship without being detected; Riker spoke up. "Captain, if the _Arbok's_ security systems are down, then that means the computers may also be down too. How would it be possible to obtain the information needed if their computers are still down?" Riker asked. Picard asked Data if the computers on the _Arbok_ were also still having problems; Data reported that they were still up and running, but were also experiencing errors like some of the other systems. Picard nodded with relief, "Good, at least they're not down like the other systems". Riker asked Picard how it would be possible to get over to the Romulan scout ship without dropping the shields since there was a good chance that the _Aragon_ was most likely planning to beam Sakura and her other friends back once the _Enterprise_ dropped its shields. "Captain, there isn't any other way of leaving this ship without dropping the shields, so we'll need to find a way of preventing Captain Kaa from beaming Sakura and the others back if we're to drop our shields" Deanna Troi reminded Picard, who nodded in agreement. "Captain, it may be possible to prevent Kaa from beaming our guests back if we were to set up a containment field around them in the cargo bay, then we could drop our shields without fear of losing them to the_ Aragon. _Afterwards, an away team would be able to beam over to the _Arbok_ and obtain the information needed using isoliner chips" Data suggested. Picard thought about it and realized that it could work, but they would need Sakura and the others to all stand close together in order for the containment field to surround them all. "Yes, that just might work; I'll send word to our guests to join us in engineering. Mr. Worf, you shall lead Mr. La Forge and Mr. Data onto the Romulan scout ship once Sakura and the others are secure inside the containment field" Picard explained to Worf, who nodded. "Aye, Captain" the Klingon replied as Picard got up from his chair and beckoned Data to join him and Worf. "Riker, you have the bridge" Picard informed his second in command. "Aye, Captain" Riker replied as Picard, Worf, and Data entered the turbolift.

Touya gazed out the window into the star lit wonders of space as he rested on the bed inside his guest quarters next to Sakura and Eriols; he had never seen space up so close before in his life and thought it was just beautiful. Fujitaka was sleeping in the bed next to Touya's, dreaming of his wife Nadeshiko. The wounds on Touya's back were healing more quickly thanks to Doctor Crushers thermal regenerator and stitches and so there was much less pain in his wounds. But since the wounds were so large, the thermal regenerator was not able to fully heal them, so Doctor Crusher had to stitch the rest up. As Touya looked out into space, he thought about his mother and wondered how great it would be if she were there with them to see this marvelous starship. "I wish you were here, Mom; you'd really love this" Touya said softly as he gazed among the stars just outside the _Enterprise_. As he was lost in thought, he heard the electronic door bell to his quarters chime, catching his attention. "Come on in" Touya called out and the doors opened; Captain Picard, Worf, and Data entered the room and told the computer to brighten the lights. "Huh, what's going on" Fujitaka mumbled, waking up from the commotion and seeing the Captain, Worf, and Data standing at the entrance to their guest quarters. "Sorry to wake you and Touya, Mr. Fujitaka, but we need you and the rest of your family to accompany the three of us to cargo bay. Me, Worf, and Data have already alerted Sakura and the others and so they will also be joining us too" Picard explained. Touya was a bit confused as to why the Captain wanted him and the others in the cargo bay and asked for a reason to that. "Me and my crew have a plan on obtaining information we need from the Romulan scout ship _Arbok_. I'll be sending Mr. Data and Worf here along with our Chief Engineer, Geordi La Forge, onto the _Arbok_ in order to steal the information from their computers so that we'll find out how the Romulans discovered your realm and just what their intentions are of obtaining these Clow cards your sister Sakura owns. But to do that, my crew will have to drop the shields and so in order to prevent Captain Kaa of the _Aragon_ from kidnapping you and the others with their transporter again, we'll need you and the rest of your group to stand together in the cargo bay inside a containment field that La Forge will set up around you once your all there" Picard explained thoroughly. Touya and Fujitaka nodded and followed Picard, Worf, and Data into the corridor where Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Yukito, Nakuru, Spinal Sun, and Li were waiting for them, still dressed in their night clothes and wearing bed slippers. "Hey squirt" Touya teased Sakura; he enjoyed teasing her at different times. "Don't call me squirt" Sakura scowled, her face turning red; Tomoyo giggled. "Now now, stop the teasing; we need to cooperate if we're to get this mission completed" Picard chuckled and beckoned them all to follow them to the turbolift. "So, what exactly is this containment field going to do?" Nakuru asked Data, who was walking next to her. "This containment field will act as a shield to prevent Captain Kaa from beaming you back onto his ship once we lower our shields to beam me, Worf, and La Forge over to the Romulan scout ship _Arbok _so that we can obtain certain information concerning the Romulans knowledge of your realm and the Clow cards" the android explained. Eriol felt a bit worried about anyone going onto that horrible ship. When Captain Picard had told him and Sakura everything that he had told Touya and Fujitaka, Eriol told the Captain that going over to that Romulan ship was practically suicidal; Captain Bane and his crew would most certainly capture and torture whoever beamed over to his ship uninvited. Picard had smiled and simply told him not to worry; the away team would be armed with phaser rifles and hand phasers for defense when they went over to the _Arbok_. But even still, Eriol still wondered if Picard knew what he was doing as the group headed into the turbolift, the doors shut tight. "Cargo bay 1" Picard told the computer and the turbolift started moving downward. The turbolift was large, but still cramped the group slightly due to seven people being inside all at once; Kero and Spinal Sun included, who slept inside the pockets of Sakura and Nakuru's night PJ's. Touya was curious as to what Worf was and stared at his strange looking head in curiousity; Worf caught him staring and scowled. "It is _not_ polite to stare" he grumbled at Touya, who scrunched up in embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm just curious as to what... you are" Touya replied in an apologetic voice. "I'm a Klingon, in case you are wondering" Worf answered. "Yes, he is from a warrior world where his people, humanoids called Klingons, value honor" Data explained to Touya, who grinned at Worf. "Warrior huh? Nice; I'll bet he'd make a great Card Captor like Sakura" he joked; Worf was a bit displeased with Touya's joke. "A Klingon does _not_ capture cards; they fight to the death for honor" Worf said in a sour tone of voice. Nakuru and Yukito looked at Worf wondering if Klingons had a sense of humor just as the turbolift came to a halt and opened up, revealing a large room filled with metal cased boxes and containers, containing spare parts for the shuttle crafts and the rest of the starship and other items for transport to other planets in the Federation. The group exited the turbolift and followed Picard, Worf, and Data over to the middle of the room, where Geordi La Forge and one of the other assistant engineers named Farnsworth Jones were waited with four isoliner rods to emit the containment field. "Hey Captain, so these are the guests, huh?" La Forge said in a welcoming manner and viewing Sakura and the rest of the group. "Yes, this is Sakura, Eriol, Li, Touya, Fujitaka, Nakuru, Yukito, and Tomoyo" Picard replied, pointing at the group. But Kero and Spinel Sun suddenly flew out in front of Picard, looking unhappy. "Hey, don't forget about us" they both said at once. Picard chuckled and then turned to La Forge. "Oh yes, I almost forgot; this is Kero and Spinal Sun. They're guardian beasts of the Clow" the Captain told La Forge, who nodded. "Well, nice to meet you all; you too, Spinal Sun and Kero" La Forge said waving at the group, who waved back. He then beckoned the group to come forward and stand together in a circle in the center of the isoliner rods. The group moved into the space La Forge mentioned and Farnsworth walked over to one of the isoliner rods and fiddled with some controls on it. "Okay, so what now?" Tomoyo asked Picard in confusion. "La Forge, Data, and Worf will be going aboard the _Arbok_; once we drop the shields on the _Enterprise_, Mr. Farnsworth here will activate the isoliner rods which will surround you all inside a containment force field which will prevent Captain Kaa's ship from beaming you all off the _Enterprise_ again" Picard explained and then turned to Data, Worf, and La Forge. "Data, Worf, La Forge, you'll need to arm yourselves with phaser rifles and hand phasers, and a bag of isoliner chips for the mission I'm about to give you three" the Captain explained to them. "Sure Captain, but what is the mission?" La Forge asked. Picard explained to La Forge what he had told Data and Worf about the plan on sneaking onto the Romulan scout ship and stealing the information on the Romulans knowledge of Sakura's realm and their knowledge of the Clow cards. La Forge looked at Data and Worf and then back at Picard, looking a bit worried. "Okay, but this jobs not going to be easy; the _Arbok's_ sensors will detect any unauthorized beam in's the moment me, Data and Worf beam aboard that scout ship" La Forge told Picard in a concerned voice, but Worf broke in. "That will not be a problem; my tactical station revealed that the _Arbok's_ sensors are still down from that internal system failure that occurred earlier. We won't have to worry about them detecting us, but we will have to expect company from a few guards that may be on patrol and also, we'll have to take out any Romulans in their engineering section when we attempt to hack their computer systems" Worf explained. Picard nodded and then told them to gather the equipment they needed and report to the transporter room. "Aye Captain" Worf acknowledged and told La Forge and Data to follow him.

**...**

Meanwhile, while Picard had made his plans to infiltrate the _Arbok_ to steal the information they needed on the Romulans knowledge of Card Captor Sakura realm and the Clow cards, Captain Kaa was pacing back and forth on the bridge of the _Aragon_, fuming with rage and humiliation. How dare the Captain of the Enterprise address him as a murderous beast; he would ensure that the entire crew of that blasted starship paid for that mockingly remark once the torpedo launcher were fixed. If Picard would not drop his ships shields, Kaa would simply have to knock them out himself. His Commander named Sela entered the bridge and informed Captain Kaa that the phaser banks were too damaged to be repaired by the crew alone, but she did tell him that the torpedo launchers would be fixed soon and that the shields were also still under repair; Kaa scowled angrily. "How long will it be until the shields are fixed as well? I don't want to risk battling that pathetic starship again without our shields" he demanded in a fuming tone of voice. "Engineering reports that the shield generators will take another hour to repair after we get the torpedo launchers back online" Commander Sela reported. Kaa scoffed and then told her to return to Engineering to continue assisting the repair crews and then he turned his attention back to the viewscreen, glaring. "Just you wait, Picard; once my ships torpedoes are back up and running, you and the rest of your blasted crew will pay" Kaa hissed coldly.

**...**

Back on the _Enterprise_, Worf, La Forge, and Data were standing on the transporter pads on transporter room 2, armed with phaser rifles, hand phasers, and isoliner chips, awaiting transport; Mr. O'Brien was standing by at the transporter control console, alerting Mr. Farnsworth to activate the containment field around Sakura and the group once he gave the word. "_I'm ready to activate the field on your mark_" Farnsworth replied over his combadge and O'Brien acknowledged. "Aye, I've set the transporter to transport the away team in ten seconds over to the _Arbok's_ engineering section; the moment I give the word, activate the field" O'Brien commanded; the transporters timer began chirping as it counted down. "Transporting in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Now!" O'Brien infirmed quickly. Down in the cargo bay, Farnsworth activated the isoliner rods which surrounded Sakura and the rest of the group in an invisible containment force field while Picard ordered the bridge to drop the shields and as the away team vanished in a blue haze; they were finally on their way to obtaining the info they needed.

**...**

"Captain Kaa, the _Enterprise_ has dropped its shields" Lt. Brutus reported at his tactical console, catching the Captain's attention very quickly. "What?!" Kaa snapped. "Yes, just a few seconds ago" Brutus replied; Kaa sneered. "That Picard is such a fool; doesn't he know that now with his shields down, I can now beam that pathetic girl and her friends back on my ship?" Kaa chuckled sinisterly. He then activated the ships comlink and ordered the transporter crew to find and lock on to Sakura and her group of friends. But Kaa's hope turned to anger and failure as he heard his transporter chief named Ta'Vek report that he had found the group, but was unable to beam them off the _Enterprise_ due to a containment field surrounding them. And if that wasn't enough stress for Kaa, Brutus reported a few seconds later that the _Enterprise_ just raised its shields again. Kaa was furious with the news he was just given; he was so close to getting that pathetic girl back and Picard apparently outwitted him again. "Damn!" Kaa cursed loudly, banging his fist angrily on the arm of his Captains chair and panting with anger. What puzzled Kaa even more was why Picard had suddenly lowered his ships shields for a few seconds and then just raised them back up again. That was something he and his crew didn't know the answer to, but Kaa did know that Picard knew that the group would've fallen back into his hands if the shields were lowered; that answered Kaa's guess about the containment field surrounding Sakura and her friends. "I'll never get that girl and her friends back with that meddling Picard keeping them safe inside his ship" Kaa growled menacingly and demanded over the ships comlink for the engineering crew to speed up their repair work on the torpedo launchers; he would have his chance soon.

**...**

Worf, La Forge, and Data materialized inside a corridor just outside the main engineering room onboard the _Arbok_, holding their phaser rifles at the ready for any intrusions. The red alert lights were still flashing on the ceiling as the away team headed towards the door to the main engineering room. "Set phaser rifles on heavy stun and take out any crew members that may be inside; we can't have them alerting anyone else on this ship" Worf order Data and La Forge, who nodded and adjusted the settings on their phaser rifles to heavy stunning force. "Go" Worf ordered and the group headed through the door and into the main engineering room, filled with several Romulan engineering crew members. They quickly cried out in alarm as they spotted the away team and drew their own phasers, but Worf and the other two stunned the Romulans with their phaser rifles down to the last one. "Alright, I'll now attempt to hack the computers; Data, hand me those isoliner chips" La Forge informed Data, who handed him the bag of isoliner chips and joined him at one of the computers near the _Arbok's_ warp core. La Forge was not that formiliar with Romulan technology, but with Data's help, he was able to locate what the away team came for. "Okay, we need to find their informational files on regards to this realm and the Clow cards. Can you locate them, Data?" La Forge asked the android, who was typing away at the console. "I am attempting to locate the files you mentioned; originally it would take more time if their firewall systems were still up, but I should be able to locate and translate the needed information in a few minutes" Data explained as he continued his search through the computers data base. La Forge exhaled and then looked around the large room to make sure there were no other conscious Romulans present to alert security of the away teams unauthorized presence onboard the _Arbok_; they were still out cold from the phaser rifle stun blasts they received. Worf suggested that they destroy the_ Arbok_ if needed in order to prevent further confrontation with the _Enterprise_ and for the safety of Sakura and her friends. La Forge shook his head and told Worf that the crew of the _Arbok_ may still know more about this realm than what the computer may have to say, so they couldn't do that. Worf sighed and continued his watch for any other Romulans that may enter the room. Data continued his search until he found a file that was translated as "Classfied Project Information" and hacked the firewall code that protected it. When he accessed it, he informed La Forge and Worf that he found the information the Enterprise needed. "Good, now we're in business" La Forge smiled and handed the android an isoliner chip to download the information. La Forge searched and found an isoliner chip port on the side of the computer and inserted it inside the slot and Data began downloading the classified information onto the chip. "Downloading now; estimated time to download completion is 60 seconds" Data reported to Geordi, who clapped in approvial. "Great job Data. With this info, we'll be able to-" La Forge started, but was cut short with the sound of the engineering bay doors opening. Chief Engineer Tylok entered and caught the away team downloading the classified info into the isoliner chip. "Hey, get away from there!" Tylok bellowed and drew his phaser. Worf raised his phaser rifle and fired a shot at Tylok, who dodged and attempted to shot La Forge with his phaser, who dodged as well. Worf then charged at the Romulan and kicked the phaser out of his hand and attempted to butt him in the head with his phaser rifle, but Tylok grabbed it and tried to wrestle it away from the Klingon, who wrestled as well. "Get your filthy hands off me, you Romulan _pahtk_!" Worf snarled ferociously at Tylok. "How dare you!" Tylok screamed angrily at Worf's Klingon insult and yelled angrily, throwing Worf to the ground and landing on his phaser rifle, which fired a powerful stun blast that flew across the room and hit the side of the _Arbok's_ warp core. Suddenly, the ship began rumbling and the danger alarms began going off along with the red alert lights. The Arbok also started giving out shipwide warnings over the intercom in Romulan langauge. Tylok glanced at the burning warp core and growled angrily. "You fool! You've blasted a hole in the plasma injection tank inside the core; this ships going to blow because of you" Tylok thundered angrily. Worf then snarled and then fired a stunning blast at Tylok with his phaser rifle. "Then today is a good day to die" Worf quoted as Data finished the download and pulled out the isoliner ship from the data port. "Geordi, downloading is complete; we must beam back to the _Enterprise_ immediately before the core overloads" Data informed La Forge, who quickly slammed his hand on his combadge. "La Forge to _Enterprise_, you've gotta get us out of here now" La Forge called out over the sounding alarms on the Romulan ship. "_O'Brien here"_ O'Brien responded. "Chief, Worf accidentally fired at the _Arbok's_ warp core while wrestling with a Romulan; the cores gonna blow any minute now" La Forge reported over the rumbling all over the _Arbok_. "_All right, just hang on; the Enterprise is lowering its shields now_" O'Brien responded and then he reported that they were ready for transport. "Alright, energize" La Forge ordered.

On the _Arbok's_ bridge, Captain Bane was demanding to his tactical officer to eject the warp core before it exploded, but was told that the ejection system was offline. "How did this happen?!" Bane thundered. "Unknown!" Commander Sentar shouted over the rumbling. Bane looked at the viewscreen and stared at the _Enterprise_ for the last time. He knew that Picard had to have been responsible for this outrage, but then he heard a response over the comlink from Tylok, who recovered from the stun blast a few minutes after the away team left. Bane didn't have time to ask what the meaning of this was, for Tylok answered him quickly. "_It was an away team from the Enterprise; their Klingon officer blasted our warp core and stole our classified information on this realm as well"_ Tylok responded and then the link was cut off. Bane was beyond furious at what he heard; their plans were doomed now. The angry Captain of the _Arbok_ clenched his fists and yelled loudly at the viewscreen. "CURSE YOU PICARD!" Bane thundered just as the ships warp core overloaded in engineering. The_ Arbok_ then exploded instantly along with the warp core; the _Arbok _was officially no more.

**...**

Back on the _Enterprise_, Sakura and the others had been returned to their guest quarters after the away team returned and Picard had joined La Forge in engineering to read the stolen information from the _Arbok. _Worf and Data had explained to Picard that _Arbok's_ destruction was accidental and they had not meant for it to happen, but the Captain simply told them that perhaps it was the best thing that could have happened. With the _Arbok_ now gone, Captain Kaa would be on his own for the rest of the time in this realm. Picard was now more eager to find out about how the Romulans found out about this realm and what they intended to do. With this information, they were now on the right track.

* * *

**A/N: Now that's what I call a job well done, but with the Arbok now out of the picture, what will become of Captain Kaa. And just what do you think that stolen information might say? Stay tuned to find out in chapter 7, coming soon!**

**Please R&R ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: "The seventh chapter is up at last. In this chapter, Picard is stunned and shocked at what he finds in the stolen classified information from the Arbok. At last, the secret to the Romulans knowledge of Sakura's realm and the Clow cards is finally revealed, and with very shocking results. Just what are they? Read on to find out" **

**Personal note to Darkspecter141: "I have read the plot on Strike Witches, but I've never read the manga or watched the anime, but that doesn't mean I won't check out your first fanfiction. Please R&R like always"**

**Personal note to Witch Knight Daisy: "I hope you enjoy this story; I have about maybe two more chapters to go until this one is complete and then I'll get started on the sequel to this fanfiction. Afterwards, I'll be doing a X-overs genre fanfiction featuring the cast of Wreck-It Ralph and a bunch of other characters from different movies, TV shows, video games, and maybe a few Anime/Manga computer games and films. Please R&R" **

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and Star Trek are not mine**

* * *

Chapter 7: Shocking Revelations

Captain Picard sat in his ready room, reading the stolen information on the Romulans knowledge of Sakura's realm; it was very shocking and horrific. His earl grey tea had grown slightly colder as he read on and on through the historical data from the _Arbok_. Since from the moment Picard and his crew had entered this strange realm into the early 21st century along with the Romulans, he had been wondering why it was that the Romulans could know so much about this realm and how they could have found out about it in the first place; the information he read just about covered that question. The Romulans had apparently known about this alternate realm for more than a year, five Federation realm years to be exact; they had found Sakura's realm by mistake a year after Picard and his crew had returned from the past to stop the Borg from assimilating Earth. In the year 2374, the Romulans had sent four Romulan bird-of-pray ships out in attempt to hijack a new Intrepid-Class Federation starship called the _U.S.S Star Child, _but their plans were interrupted by two Defiant-Class starships guarding the Neutral Zone, very close to the spot where the _Enterprise_ had entered the quantum fissure. The Romulans ships were warned by the two Defiant-Class ships, _U.S.S Defiant_, and_ U.S.S Illustrious _that they were crossing into Federation territory and were to return where they came from. Ignoring the warnings from the two Federation ships, the Romulan vessels opened fire and destroyed the _Illustrious_, and badly damaged the _Defiant. _Picard then read that right before one of the Romulan ships prepared to fire a finishing blow to the _Defiant_, the _Defiant_ fired a quantum torpedo at the Romulan bird-of-prey just as it fired its weapons. When the quantum torpedo exploded, the phasers from the Romulan ship had somehow manipulated the space time continuum and created a large wormhole in front of both ships, which was actually a void that lead not only to another reality, but also to a whole other realm that did not coexist with other realms or realities. Picard found that even the Romulans could not figure out how such a realm could not have existed on the plains of other alternate realities, as there was no answer to that in the stolen information. Nevertheless, the Romulan bird-of-preys had been pulled into this reality and also suffered minor damage like the _Enterprise_ did when it had entered the fissure to follow Kaa into Sakura's realm; the Romulans, having no indication of where they were, began to wonder what had happened. The lost Romulans began sending out several distress calls to Romulus for assistance, but were unanswered. After several hours of waiting for a reply from their homeworld, the Romulans used what remaining power they had to try and find out why Romulus wasn't answering; they set a course for their home planet at full warp speed. But when they arrived at the right coordinates to Romulus, the Romulans were shocked to find that it wasn't there; their first thought was that perhaps their ships computers were malfunctioning, but there was no indication of any malfunction. Picard took a sip of his tea and continued reading the info, which grew more and more tense with each passage. The Romulans then thought that the worst thing that had happened was that Romulus may have been destroyed by some unknown force or faction, but their computers didn't detect any remains or pieces of anything that might have been part of a planet. At this point, some of the crews on the Romulan ships began growing close to panicking at the sight of their home planet missing, but their Captains ordered the crews not to panic; they would soon get to the bottom of this by setting a course for Earth to speak with the Federation. When Picard began reading the next passage, the info grew more interesting, but also mysterious. The Romulan bird-of-preys arrived at Earth a few hours later and attempted to hail the Federation base in San Francisco, but lead to no avail; there was no reply. At this point, even the Captains of both ships began to grow frightened at this point and then demanded for a reading on Earths surface. When the science crew members scanned the area, they were stunned to discover that their sensors detected that the human population were using old, outdated early 21st century technology, such as gas powered cars, buses, and motorcycles. The Romulans were wondering why the humans had degenerated back into a pre-warp era; they didn't have to guess why, they knew. By going over the data gained from the quantum torpedo blast earlier, the Romulans soon discovered that the space time effect generated from the blast had triggered an effect that caused the quantum fissure to send both Romulan ships back through time _and_ into a non-coexisting reality. After finding out about this, the Romulans decided to do a more provocative scan of the Earths surface; this was the point where the info grew most intriguing. As the Romulans were rescanning the surface of the Earth, they stopped...at Japan; their scanners had picked up something interesting. The Romulans sensors indicated an unknown source of powerful energy emanating from the middle of Japan; they also detected several life forms that registered as unidentified. Seeing a great interest in this, the Romulan crews decided to beam down to Japan in human disguise to find out where this source of energy was coming from and what these unknown life forms were. Surgically altering their science crews to a human appearance, the Romulan away teams beamed down in 21st century style clothing to Tokyo in an area where no one would see them appear and began looking for the source of this powerful energy, and the mysterious life forms their computers couldn't identify. After searching for what seemed hours, they found the source of the strange power and the unknown life forms: Sakura and Kero. The Romulan away team witnessed Sakura battling an evil spirit that had been haunting an old church, with the power of the Clow cards. Along side Sakura were Yue the Moon Guardian, and Kero the Guardian beast of the Clow; the moment the Romulans saw those strange cards that Sakura was using to fight and destroy this evil spirit, they realized that this sort of power would be an excellent asset to the Romulan Empire and decided to send word back to their ships on what they found. When Picard read what was in the next passage, he became more concerned than ever before. After Sakura had defeated the evil spirit and returned peace to the church, the Romulan away teams approached Sakura and her friends and told her that they were very impressed with what they witnessed and asked her where she had obtained those "magical cards' she had used to defeat the evil spirit. Sakura was a bit shocked and surprised that someone other than her friends had witnessed the magical battle with the evil spirit, but the human disguised Romulans assured her that they'd tell no one else and that they were eager to learn more about them; seeing no great threat, Sakura and her friends agreed to tell the Romulans a little about what they witnessed. Picard grew very tense at where this information was heading and continued reading to see if his guesses were correct. Kero had introduced himself to the Romulans as the Guardian beast of the Clow and told them that Sakura was the new owner of the Clow cards, created by the great magician named Clow Reed. Yue then explained that he was a creation of Clow Reed called Yue, meaning "Moon" in Japanese; he mention that he was also the moon guardian. After introducing themselves, Sakura showed their strange guests over to Eriol's house where she explained that this was where the creator of the Clow cards lived, but she didn't tell them that Eriol was Clow Reeds half reincarnation; she didn't want to spill too many secrets, as she already had. Picard shook his head slowly, shocked with what he read. After reading more and more of the passages, Picard found the answer very clear as to what had happened. Sakura had, unknowingly, told the Romulans her secrets about the magical abilities she possessed and about the Clow cards and by doing so, she had basically given the Romulans knowledge about this realm and what great virtues it contained: magical powers, magical creatures, and cards with a magical power stronger than any form of power the Romulan Empire couldn't even come close to comprehend. Picard now realized the nature of the horrible trap Sakura and her friends had unknowingly fallen into; she had given the Romulans, not only an oppertunity to learn, but to exploit these strange magical wonders she possessed. With this kind of power in the hands of the Romulans, they'd not only become the most powerful threat to the Federation, but to the rest of the galaxy as well. There was no question now as to how or why the Romulans had found out all about this realm and its magical possessions; Sakura was the one that had provided them with the answers they needed. Picard accessed further plans the Romulans had formed in the information he read and found out what it was the Romulans were planning to do. After the Romulan away teams had returned to their ships, they had to try and find a way to get back to their own realm where Romulus awaited them, which they did. Modifying their navigational deflectors to repeat the same effect the quantum torpedo had created back in the Federation realm, the Romulans scanned the area where they had entered Sakura's realm and found the quantum fissure. Using their navigational deflectors, they sent a burst of zero-point space time energy into the fissure which caused the same effect from the quantum effect torpedo to manipulate time space inside the fissure, sending them back into the Federation realm where they set a course for Romulus with the precious information they now carried on this new realm the had "accidentally" discovered. Picard scanned the information and found the mission that Captain Kaa and Captain Bane had been giving by a Romulan Praetor called Shinzon, whom was not mentioned in the information; it was just as he had feared. Kaa and Bane were given ordered to reenter this realm to find Sakura's family and abduct them in order to induce Sakura to provide the Romulans with the Clow cards as a ransom. If she refused, Captain Bane himself would execute them as punishment for her daring to defy him and Captain Kaa; this attempt did not work out as planned since Sakura and her friends had fought back and captured the Romulan scouts that had been sent down to inform her of the situation. The information did however say, that if the ransom attempt were to fail in anyway at any point, the Romulans were ordered to capture Sakura and her friends that remained on the surface; they would be tortured in the most hideous, barbaric ways possible until they spilled their secrets of the Clow cards whereabouts. Afterwards, once they broke, the Romulans would kill the hostages and take the Clow cards back with them to the Federation realm were they would be giving to the Romulan Praetor and used to conquer the Federation, the rest of the galaxy, and Sakura's realm as well. Picard had been told by Kero and Sakura just how powerful the Clow cards were if they were used to their full extent and he knew that the Federation would be no match for that kind of power and Sakura's world would never even have a chance at victory against the Romulan Empire since this realms Earth was still in its early 21st century. Even with their advanced military technology, and the power of every nuclear weapon the world would most diffidently use as a last resort to try and stop the Romulans, they'd never win; the Romulans would beat them and most likely enslave the remaining survivors that they spared after their victory. As for the Federation, even with all their advanced weapon technology and combat abilities, the Federation would never stand a chance against the full power of the Clow; the Romulans would wipe the Federation out of existence and salvage it's technology, and then use it in addition with the Clow cards to conquer the rest of the galaxy afterwards. The info also said that the Romulans were also ordered to destroy anyone who got in the way of their mission; that answered Picard's question as to why the _Aragon_ continued firing on the _Enterprise_. Picard and his crew were a threat to their mission and so Kaa had tried to eliminate them in order to fulfill the mission he and Bane had been given by Shinzon. But with Captain Bane and his ship now gone, Kaa was on his own and Picard knew that with the _Arbok_ gone, Kaa would do everything in his power to see that the _Enterprise_ was wiped out from existence. But before he did that, he would batter the Federation starship until its shields were gone completely and then Kaa would recapture Sakura and break her until she told him the location of the Clow cards. After Kaa got what he wanted, he'd kill Sakura and her friends and family and then take the spoils of his mission back to Romulus where the Romulan Empire's plans to conquer Earth, Sakura's realm, and the rest of the galaxy would begin. Picard sighed stressfully and shook his head; he would have to inform Sakura about the info he had found. He couldn't blame her for the fact that the Romulans finding out about her realm was, after all, her fault; Sakura hadn't known though at the time that those people who seemed so nice, were really horrible humanoid aliens planning on exploiting her power for the conquest of the Federation, her realm, and the rest of the galaxy. "_Merde_..." Picard sighed and tapped his combadge. "Picard to Commander Worf" he called. "_Worf here, Captain_" Worf responded. "I need you to bring our guest, Sakura, up here to my ready room; I need to discuss something very grave with her" Picard informed Worf in a grave tone of voice. "_Aye Captain; I'll have Counselor Troi join me at Sakura's guest quarters to escort her to your ready room, Worf out_" Worf responded and the link cut off. Picard got up and looked out the window at Kaa's ship, still sitting still out there most likely planning on knocking out the _Enterprise's_ shields and torturing Sakura for the location of the Clow cards. Picard clenched his fists and glared at the _Aragon_ with deep anger towards Kaa for all these horrid acts he had committed and many further ones that he planned on helping the Romulan Empire planning to inflict on these innocent people. "Kaa, I swear, you will pay for this; you will pay _dearly_ for this barbaric outrage" Picard seethed softly with anger.

Sakura followed Counselor Troi and the two security guards out of the turbolift and onto the bridge, heading for the Captains ready room. Kero had also joined Sakura as she and Counselor Troi headed into the Captains ready room where Picard was still standing by the window staring at Captain Kaa's vessel, still standing still in space above the Earth. "Captain, Sakura is here; her friend Kero decided to join her" Troi replied and Picard turned to face Sakura. "Ah, Sakura," Picard replied, still sounding upset from the answers he'd found in the Romulans classified information. "There's something I need to talk to you about that's very important. Counselor Troi, I need you to stay in here too". Troi nodded and Picard told Sakura to sit in the seat in front of the desk in front of her. Kero poked his head out of Sakura's Pajama pocket and asked Picard why he seemed so upset; the Captain simply sighed. "It's because I've found the answer as to why the Romulans know about yours and Sakura's realm. That's why I called Sakura up here to tell her about it" Picard answered Kero. "What have you found out, Captain?" Sakura asked Picard in concern. The Captain sat down and then typed something into his personal computer, then faced Sakura again. "Sakura," Picard started with a grave tone of voice, "the reason that the Romulans know about this realm...is because you told them all about it two years ago". When Sakura heard the Captain say that, she was suddenly shocked; she didn't believe what he said because she had never seen the Romulans two years ago. "What...what are you saying?! I never met the Romulans until yesterday; how can you say something like that?" Sakura protested in disbelief; Kero was just as shocked and surprised as Sakura. "Yeah, two years ago, Sakura was still practicing her new abilities she gained after Eriol split his magic between her and her father; what you said can't be right. Besides, we never knew the Romulans two years ago, like Sakura said" Kero protested. Troi also asked how that was possible since Sakura and Kero seemed to be telling the truth; Picard shook his head and told Sakura to read the information on his personal computer so that she would understand; he turned his computer so that its front was facing Sakura and Kero. "If you don't believe me, then you'd better read this information the away team stole on the Romulan scout ship and take a very long look" Picard instructed her softly. Sakura nodded and began reading the entire set of information that Picard had read earlier; Kero flew out of Sakura's pocket and landed next to the computer to read the information as well. As Sakura read the info, she was a bit curious at first as she read the part about the Romulans entering her realm, but when she got to the part about them visiting her world as disguised humans, Sakura suddenly grew very shocked and terrified when she saw two images of the Romulans surgical procedures to disguise them as humans; four of them looked exactly like the group of people that spoke to her and Kero two years ago after defeating the evil spirit at Tokyo church. "It... it can't be, but it is!" Sakura gasped in horror; Kero's jaw dropped in surprise as well when he saw the images and read the last of the secret Romulan information. "Sakura, the Captain's right; those people we met two years ago _were_ Romulans in disguise! No _wonder_ they know so much about us" Kero exclaimed in shock. Sakura looked back up at Captain Picard looking very upset and still filled with deep anxiety from what she and Kero just discovered. "Captain... I... I had no idea, I swear" Sakura protested defensively, but Picard simply raised his hand and told her that he wasn't blaming her since she hadn't known at the time that those people were Romulans. However, Picard told Sakura that those Romulans would show her and the rest of her friends no mercy if Captain Kaa regained hold of them; his crew would also need the Clow cards onboard the _Enterprise_ for means of destroying the_ Aragon_ to ensure that Romulans couldn't succeed on their plans. In other words, Picard and the rest of his crew needed her help in stopping the Romulans evil plan. Sakura however, became anxious at the thought of using the Clow cards for destruction and couldn't control her outbursts. "What, destroy?! I couldn't do something like that, no matter how evil the Romulans are" Sakura snapped, startling Picard and Counselor Troi, who grew concerned at the sudden change in Sakura's emotions. "Sakura, no one on this ship enjoys killing anyone, but sometimes if all else fails and we find ourselves in a situation where the enemy wants nothing to do but kill us, we have to kill the enemy to ensure the safety of this crew and everyone else" Captain Picard explained thoroughly, but Sakura still wasn't convinced. "But the Romulans aren't attacking us right now, so why would I want to kill them? I've never killed anyone before in my life, even when I was still capturing the Clow cards and facing evil spirits" Sakura protested, but Kero broke in. "What he means Sakura, is that the reason we have to destroy the Romulan ship out there is because they are absolutely determined on killing anyone who gets in their way of their plan on conquering our realm and Picard's realm along with the rest of the galaxy" Kero explained calmly. Troi then decided to speak up. "Sakura, I can tell that your upset because your being asked to do something that you've never done in your life, but the Clow cards will give us an advantage to overpower the Romulans and finally destroy them" Troi told Sakura, who was now very upset. Even as dangerous and barbaric Kaa and his crew were, Sakura would never kill another living being. In the past, Sakura had used the power of the Clow to fight and capture other Clow cards, but never had she killed anyone, even for defense. She was not going to assist Picard in his plan to destroy the _Aragon_, no matter how serious the situation was; Sakura was not a killer and would never become one. "I... I can't help you; I won't assist anyone in killing another race, no matter how evil they are. I'm not a killer" Sakura said firmly. Picard sighed and told Sakura that without her help, the crew alone could not defeat the Romulans, but Sakura shook her head. "Look, I'm sorry, but this isn't my war and I don't intend on becoming a part of it. I know that its my fault the Romulans found out about my realm and the Clow cards because I spoke to them two years ago, but I will not, or even consider killing someone else to defend another person. If I were to use the Clow cards for such purposes, they would no longer respect me as their new master" Sakura said defensively. "You speak as if these cards have feelings and emotions" Picard protested in confusion. "They do, because that's how Clow Reed, the creator of the cards made them. They've never been used to kill, only to defend or protect" Sakura answered assuredly. Picard sighed in frustration, but Troi explained that they couldn't force her to do something she didn't want to do, as it would be a violation of the Prime Directive. the Captain knew that Troi was right, but after reading what the Romulans were planning, was the Prime Directive more important than saving Sakura's realm? Picard couldn't except that, even though it might be jeopardizing his starfleets career; he would not let the Romulans get away with what they were planning to do. "Troi, those Romulans out there are planning not only to conquer this realm, but also the Federation and the rest of the galaxy as well," Picard reminded the counselor and then looked back at Sakura. "Sakura, please, this is for the sake of not only your realm, but for the sake of the Federation and the rest of the galaxy. I can't keep you and your other guests on my ship forever and if there came a time where you became venerable to the Romulans grasp, you'd be in terrible danger; Captain Kaa would torture you until you give him the location of the Clow cards. Once he gets a hold of them, he's kill you and the rest of your friends and family and then the plans to invade and conquer your realm would begin. I beg you to reconsider". Sakura totally couldn't take it anymore; she stood up and stomped her foot angrily. "NO! I will not reconsider; the answers no! I will not fight in someone elses war and risk losing the respect of the Clow cards, all for the sake of some Federation. You can't make me and that's final!" Sakura shouted and turned around to leave, but Picard stood up from his chair and glared at her, outraged at what she said about the Federation. "Sakura, come back here now!" Picard demanded angrily. Troi stopped Sakura at the door and turned to face Picard, who was furious with her remark. "Captain, she's made her decision and we can't do anything more" Troi protested calmly, but Picard shook his head. "Troi, please leave this room and return to the bridge; I need to speak to Sakura and Kero alone" he demanded firmly. Troi couldn't do anything more to help, so she acknowledged and left the room, leaving Sakura and Kero alone with the Captain, who was now upset. "Sakura," Picard said, clenching his fists stressfully, "I can't believe you would say something like that; I'm very disappointed in you". Sakura still stood near the door, feeling angry about everything she'd learned so far. The Romulans were in her realm because of what she did two years ago, and she wasn't going to assist Picard into killing them, even if it meant protecting someone else. "Sakura, you need to understand why it is we need your help," Picard explained, getting up from his chair and walking up to the window. "This war is not just about the Federation, it is about saving your realm and the galaxy". Sakura simply folded her arms and looked at Picard with a confused look, not quite understanding what he was getting at. "Why do you need me? You've got this powerful ship; you could use it to defeat Kaa and the other Romulans" Sakura protested. "That is partly true, but unfortunately, we alone cannot defeat Kaa and the other Romulans out there that are planning to invade your realm" Picard answered gravely. Sakura wondered why Picard said "other Romulans" instead of just Kaa. Captain Bane's ship had already been destroyed, so what was it that the Captain could be talking about? "Wait, what do you mean by "other Romulans"? I thought that only Captain Kaa and that other Romulan ship knew about my realm" Sakura asked in confusion; Kero was just as confused. Picard nodded at Sakura's question and then typed something into his personal computer and turned it to face Sakura and Kero. "Read this part near the bottom, the part I didn't explain" Picard instructed her calmly, which she and Kero began reading. When Sakura and Kero read what was at the bottom, they suddenly grew very concerned and shocked at what they found out; Kaa and Bane were not the only ones that apparently knew about this realm after all. The information on Captain Kaa and Captain Banes mission instructions were very clear; more Romulans would be arriving later on to rendezvous with Kaa and Bane to begin their plans to invade Sakura's realm once they had the Clow cards in their hands. But Sakura could now guess and understand what it was Captain Picard was trying to tell them. "I... I think I get what you mean" Sakura stuttered in shock and looked up at the Captain, who nodded. "Yes, one starship alone, no matter how powerful or advanced as it is could stand against an entire Romulan fleet. That's why we need your help if we're to save your realm, the galaxy, and the Federation" Picard explained, sitting back down. "If the other Romulan fleets arrive and find that Captain Kaa hasn't obtained the Clow cards, they'll head for your world and level it until they find them, and if it were to come to that, your realm's Earth would end up at war with the Romulans and I can guarantee that it is a war you will not win," Picard explained gravely and turned his computer around and placed his hands, folded on his desk. "Your world is far less advanced in weapons and military technology and is no where near capable of causing damage to the Romulans, whose technology is centuries ahead in advancement. They could easily wipe you out of existence and not even your world supply of nuclear weapons would be able to stop them. That's why your going to need to help us. If you refuse, your basically signing your worlds death warrants, along with the death warrants of the rest of the galaxy and the Federation realm; my homeland". Sakura thought about everything Picard had just explained and Kero told her that the Captain was right. They had seen what the Romulans technology was capable of doing and Earth could never even hope at winning in a war against them. "You know Sakura, I know that you've never had to kill anyone but if you, me, and the others don't work with the Captain, our world is as good as dead" Kero replied and Sakura nodded slowly; she knew that she'd be doing something very big now and she knew that the fate of the world, the galaxy, and Picard's realm was in her hands. "Okay, I'll... I'll do what I can" Sakura said bravely and Picard nodded with a smile. "Good, that's the spirit, Sakura" Picard said proudly. He called for Data and La Forge and told them to meet in his ready room; they had battle plans to discuss.

* * *

**A/N: "Yeah, that's the Sakura everyone knows. Now that Sakura has agreed to assist Picard and his crew, the Romulans may be in for quite a surprise later on in chapter 8, coming soon" **

**R&R ;-) **


	8. Chapter 8 (Part 1)

**A/N: "Okay fans, the final chapter, chapter 8 is finally here, full of action and drama. In this super long, two part chapter, Sakura, Jean-Luc Picard, and the rest of the Enterprise crew finally face in the showdown against the evil Romulan, Captain Kaa of the Aragon. But before they can begin battling against Kaa, Sakura must use the power of the Clow cards and all her knowledge of the magical abilites that she learned over the years. This chapter will be full of sci-fi action, phaser and photon torpedo shootin', and also, we'll see Sakura finally stand up face to face in hand to hand combat with a real Romulan soldier in her house basement, with a very dramatic scene to the way she wins it as well. Folks, I give you part one of the final showdown chapter of the story, enjoy" **

**Personal note to Darkspecter141: "I've decided that this chapter shall be the final showdown chapter since the crew is finally going against Captain Kaa to try and defeat him before more Romulan troops arrive through the quantum fissure to assist Captain Kaa in stealing the Clow cards. However, this chapter will have two parts since it is so long; I think I have the plans for the sequel just ready and right and so I will start working on it after this story is complete" **

**Personal note to Witch Knight Daisy: "I hope you've enjoyed this story, if you've read it yet. I'll be writing the sequel, Sakura Trek 2: Battle for the Mother Land after this one is complete. As alway, please R&R" ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek and Card Captor Sakura are not my creations, Paramount and CLAMP are.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Sakura Trek Showdown, Part I

Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Will Riker, Geordi La Forge, Deanna Troi, Data, Worf, and Sakura and her other friends and family sat in the Captains ready room, discussing the plans to fight and defeat Captain Kaa. Picard explained that Sakura would be beamed down to her house to get the Clow cards so that she'd be able to assist the _Enterprise_ in battle against Kaa. Eriol however suggested that beaming Sakura down alone would not be wise in case Captain Kaa decided to send down reinforcements to try and stop her, or attempt to follow her to where the Clow cards were kept and try to kill Sakura and steal them. Will Riker agreed and told Worf to accompany Sakura, along with Li and Eriol down to Sakura's house where the Clow cards were hidden. "Wait, something just crossed my mind" Tomoyo interjected; Picard and Riker turned to face her. "And what is that?" Picard asked. "The Romulans could easily beam Sakura back up to their ship if she were beamed down to the surface. Without those isoliner rod things, Sakura and anyone else around her would be a very easy target to catch" Tomoyo answered. Geordi La Forge then told Tomoyo not to worry as he placed three starfleet combadges down on the table. He explained that the combadges had been modified with special signal dampeners that would act as beaming shields and prevent the Romulans from beaming them up to the _Aragon_ again; in other words, Sakura, Li, and Eriol would be undetectable as long as they wore the combadges. Deanna Troi picked them up and handed one to Li, one to Eriol, and the last one to Sakura; she and the other two looked at the combadges in amazement. Sakura never thought she'd wear one of these, and now she'd have that first chance; she placed the arrow shaped Federation combadge emblem on the right pocket of her schoolgirl uniform and Eriol and Li placed theirs on their shirts as well. "Now you three look like real starfleet recruits" Picard told them proudly and Sakura blushed. "That would be awesome" Eriol replied in a fascinated tone; he had learned a lot about the Federation from the personal computer in his guest quarters and found this starship and its origin very interesting indeed. "Yes, but there's no time for chit-chat; you three have a job to do. Think of it as your first mission aboard a Federation starship" Picard reminded them. Riker then explained that once Sakura had the Clow cards, she and the other four going down with her would be beamed back up to the _Enterprise_ where the crew would have Sakura use its abilities to modify the ships phasers, torpedoes, and shields so that they would stand a chance against Kaa and his powerful battle cruiser. The starship was still a bit damaged from the travel through the quantum fissure and the first fight against kaa and so the _Enterprise_ would need some extra help so that if Kaa had any aces up his sleeve, Picard and his crew would be ready. "Oh, but before I send you along with Worf, Eriol, and Li down to your house, you will need to take these with you in case any Kaa decides to send down any enforcements to locate you" Picard explained to Sakura and mentioned La Forge to show Sakura and her two other friends what he was giving them. La Forge pulled out three type-2 hand phasers from his uniform belt and placed them on the table in front of Sakura and the other two; Touya and Fujitaka looked a bit nervous at the idea the Captain had in mind. "Wait, what are these?" Sakura asked, picking one up and holding it by its long handle. "A type-2 hand phaser," La Forge replied. "I've set them on heavy stunning force, but the dial can also be set to higher level, which can blast things apart, and even kill any enemy that it hits". Sakura frowned at the mention of the phaser killing another person; Deanna Troi felt Sakura's regret and resistence in her. ""Sakura, I know what your feeling right now and I understand; you don't want to have to use it to kill anyone, right?" Troi asked and Sakura nodded. "Yes, and I told you before that I don't want to kill anyone, even Romulans. Even as violent and dangerous as they may be, I'm not a killer" Sakura said firmly. "Sakura, you have to understand that none of this crew wants to use any phaser to take the life of another life form, even violent ones, but you need to understand that if you find yourself in a situation where all else fails, then you may end up having to kill the enemy your facing in order to protect yourself. Your life... is all you've got" Troi explained and Sakura sighed sadly and knew that she was right. The Romulans would show her and the others no mercy if they got their hands on them; she would then have no choice but to kill the enemy if they cornered her. Fujitaka then stood up and told Sakura that as her father, he understood what the Counselor meant and mentioned that she was growing up; she would have to learn to defend herself if her life was on the line. "Sakura, don't push yourself so hard, after all... if your mother were here, she would understand as much as everyone else here does" Fujitaka explained calmly and Sakura nodded with a smile. Regaining her courage, she placed the hand phaser in her large pocket near her school uniform skirt and Li and Eriol placed theirs in their large pants pockets. "I understand, Captain" Sakura said assuredly and nodded. Worf then walked up next to her and spoke up, "Remember too, Sakura, that a warrior does not cower when faced in mortal combat; fear is a warriors deadliest enemy. As Kahless the unforgettable once said: "Fear not the Treacherous, for they are without honor; pity them and let their deaths be swift". Sakura couldn't help but smile; she was amazed of Worf's bravery of being a Klingon warrior and always saying how facing up to an enemy without fear is what true Klingon honor was about. "I'll keep that in mind" Sakura commented bravely and Picard told Sakura and the other two to follow Worf and Riker to the transporter room; Fujitaka had giving the Captain his address and location to his house and Chief O'brian uploaded them into the transporters computer. Sakura rehearsed the famous quote of Kahless in her mind as she, Li, Eriol, and Worf followed Will Riker out of the Captains ready room, into the turbolift and headed for transporter room 2. Li noticed Sakura's worried look and nudged her with a smile. "Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure everything will be fine; I'll be watching out for you too" he assured Sakura and she smiled and held Li's hand as the turbolift moved slowly downward to the transporter room.

**...**

Meanwhile, back on the Romulan battle cruiser _Aragon_, Captain Kaa was yelling and shouting in rage, smashing several objects on his shelves inside his quarters after he witnessed the destruction of the _Arbok_; Captain Bane had been a very dear friend to Kaa and after he heard that the _Arbok_ had exploded from a warp core overload, he stormed off to his quarters right after he demanded to his crew to find the source of the core overload that occurred on Captain Bane's ship. At that moment, Kaa had calmed down and was staring out his window at the _Enterprise_, hellbent on getting his revenge once the photon torpedo launchers and disruptor arrays on the _Aragon_ were repaired. The ships cloaking device was still offline, as was the warp drive, disrupter arrays, and security systems, but the propulsion systems still worked and so did the transporters. However, after the _Enterprise_ had fired onto Kaa's ship again, the _Aragon's_ phaser banks had been completely destroyed and could not be repaired, but the torpedo launchers were still intact and almost repaired. Kaa awaited the annoucment from his tactical and engineering crew that the torpedo launchers were fully repaired, armed and operational, then he would have his revenge on Picard for mocking him. As Kaa awaited the completion of the repairs on the disrupters and torpedo launchers, the intercom churped; Kaa stood up and demanded to whoever was calling what it was they wanted. "_It's Lt. Brutus sir; our sensors have detected transporter activity onboard the _Enterprise" the _Aragon's_ tactical officer reported. "What? Who's beaming down?!" Kaa demanded. _"One registers as Klingon and the other three are human; one is female" _Lt. Brutus reported_. _Kaa pondered his thoughts and then asked where the four people were beaming down to; Brutus reported that they were beaming down to Tokyo inside a house; something suddenly dawned inside him. "Hold it, Brutus, order the security team to scan the quantum signatures of the entire group that just beamed down. I want to know if one of the people that beamed down are one of the friends of that pathetic brat, Sakura" Kaa ordered sternly. "_Aye, Captain; they're checking now_" Brutus replied; everything was silent for a few seconds. After a few seconds passed, Brutus reported that the quantum signatures of the girl and the young teen were oppisete to their own. Kaa snarled angrily when he heard that; so, the brat decided to beam off the Federation starship after all. "It's that Card Captor and one of her friends! Order the transporter crew to lock on them and beam them right to our ships brig" Kaa demanded in a vengeful tone. There was no response from the bridge at first, but then Brutus reported that the transporter crew had locked onto them, but couldn't beam them up because a dampening field sorrounded each and every one of the group. When Kaa heard this, he flew into rage and demanded that the crew attempt to try a compensate the field; it was no use. "NO!" Kaa thundered angrily and slammed his fists down on his table so hard, it left a large crack inside it; the angry Romulan Captain seethed through his clenched teeth. Picard may have outwitted them again, but once the remaining weapon systems were repaired, vengeance would be his. Captain Kaa also remembered that reinforcements would be arriving soon and when that happened, the _Enterprise_ would never stand a chance. Kaa sneered at the thought of that and then that's when the answer crossed his mind; Picard's crew was trying to recover the Clow cards on their own before he could get the chance to get them. The away team may have been protected by a dampening field, but that didn't mean Kaa could beam down several men to try and overpower the group and take the Clow cards back with them. Kaa chuckled at his brilliant plan and then called the security team over his comlink. "I have a job for you..." Kaa began.

**...**

Riker and the rest of the away team entered Sakura's house and followed Sakura to the basement where the Clow cards were hidden. As they walked down the hall, Riker noticed a picture of Sakura's mother on the wall and remembered Eriol's story about the angel of Sakura's mother helping Eriol to escape Captain Bane's ship and how she damaged the internal systems to both Romulan vessels. "That your mother, Nadeshiko, Sakura?" Riker asked pointing to the picture on the wall; Sakura turned around and nodded as she saw Riker pointing at the wall. "Yes, she passed away when I was only three, so my memory with her is kind of fuzzy" Sakura replied. Eriol then turned to look at the picture and then remembered his episode with the spirit of Sakura's mother helping him to escape the _Arbok_; Captain Picard had not believed it however when Eriol had explained it to him since it was such a hard thing to believe. "Oh yeah, I just remembered; Nadeshiko was the one who helped me escape the Romulan scout ship. Remember? I told Captain Picard the story once Nadeshiko beamed me onto the _Enterprise_" Eriol reminded Riker, who looked at him feeling a bit of difficulty trying to believe his story he had told him and the Captain earlier. But with the way the internal system failures occurred in both Romulan ships at once, maybe it was possible that Eriol was telling the truth after all. Eriol's story got Sakura's attention right away and she turned to face him with widened eyes. "You saw my mothers spirit on that Romulan ship?!" she gasped in surprise and wonder; Eriol nodded. "Yes, she's the one who helped me escape and the one that damaged both Romulan ships" Eriol explained and Sakura listened with wonder. "What did she look like; was she still as beautiful as she was before she passed away?" Sakura asked. "Yes, she was actually even more beautiful as an angel; she wore a long yellow-green colored dress, had very long, brown angelic hair and shiny eyes. She also wore your fathers wedding ring on her finger" Eriol described and this made Sakura feel very wonderous. She hoped that someday, her magical abilities would evolve to a point where she'd be able to see the spirit of her mother like Eriol and her father could. Touya had lost the power to see her since he'd given that power to Yue several years ago to prevent him from dying. Worf looked at the photo of Nadeshiko and nodded proudly. "I'm sure she has found peace in _Sto-Vo-Kor_" the Klingon replied and Sakura smiled warmly. Worf had told Sakura and the others earlier that Sto-Vo-Kor and Gre'thor were the Klingon versions of Heaven and Hell and that those with true honor would find peace in Sto-Vo-Kor, but those with evil, dishonorable hearts would be doomed to swim in the fires of Gre'thor for eternity, such as Romulans as many Klingons put it. "Alright, enough chit chat for now; we need to find the Clow cards, remember?" Riker reminded the group. Kero flew out of Sakura's pocket and lead the way beside Sakura; the group soon came to the large basement and Sakura switched on the light. "Okay, so where are the Clow cards?" Riker asked Sakura, who had already moved over to a large book shelf and fiddled with something behind it. To the groups surprise, the side of the bookshelf clicked open to reveal a large red and gold colored book that was titled "THE CLOW" on the front and side. The front cover showed Kero the guardian beast of the Clow in his Cerberus form and the back showed the symbol of the Light and Dark card. Riker took the book out with a look of fascination on his face as he blew the dust off of it. "So, these are the Clow cards that the Romulans were looking for?" he asked Sakura, feeling a bit confused as to why the Romulans were after a book filled with cards. "Yes," Sakura said as Riker handed them to her. "These are the Clow cards; they may not look like much, but their power is extremely strong if used to their full content". Worf scoffed at the sight of these strange cards that Sakura held in her hands; he was not amused that the Romulans were going through all that trouble in order to gain a deck of cards. But after hearing Sakura's explanation of how powerful they were, Worf began wondering just what he had been missing before the crew of the _Enterprise_ first came to this strange realm. "Sakura, can you show us how they work?" Worf asked. Sakura nodded and then reached down in her pocket and pulled out what looked like a bird beak shaped key with tiny wings on the sides. She then chanted the incantation that summoned the Sword card as a choice and the Clow card flew out of the book and transformed into a long sword with a red ruby in the center of its hilt. Riker and Worf were both astonished and baffled by what they had just witnessed. In all their lives as Federation explorers of the galaxy, never once in their lives had any Federation member been able to see the power of magic. But then again, this realm was non-coexisting to any other alternate realties like the information from the Romulan scout ship had said, so anything could be possible here. "Sakura, that... that was amazing" Riker commented in surprise with an excited look on his face. Worf was surprised too, but felt proud that Sakura was able to use such power. "This is indeed the power of a true warrior" the Klingon commented proudly. Sakura and Eriol both smiled and so did Kero, but just as they were about to call the_ Enterprise_ to beam them up, five Romulan scouts suddenly appeared near the entrance and exit to the basement. "Romulans!" Sakura screamed and held her Clow sword in a defensive position; Riker and Worf drew their phasers as Eriol drew his borrowed phaser as well. The Romulans held a pair of Romulan phaser rifles at the group and ordered them to hand over the Clow cards. "NEVER!" Sakura shouted and charged toward one of the Romulans, throwing the Clow card book down near Eriol's feet. "Sakura, stop!" Riker shouted, but Sakura wasn't listening. She was about to strike the first Romulan guard when he fired a stun beam at Sakura, knocking her backward off her feet. "Sakura!" Riker shouted as he shot two Romulans with his hand phaser; Worf fired at one Romulan that he caught trying to grab the Clow cards and Eriol shot another one that was attempting to attack him. Kero flew down beside Sakura, who lay on the floor, stunned from the Romulan phaser blast. "You all right?" Kero asked worriedly; Sakura nodded and used all her strength to get back on her feet. Still holding the sword in her hands, Sakura planned to strike down one of the Romulans who suddenly appeared from behind the group of the other Romulans and approached her with a Romulan battle axe in hand; he sneered at Sakura. "You best hand those cards over, unless you think your tough enough to fight me" the burly Romulan warrior challenged, but Sakura was not one to back down from a fight. "I'll never give you those Clow cards. I'll kill you if that's what it takes to protect them" Sakura snapped back angrily and held her sword in front of her. Riker and Worf were about to intervene, but Kero flew in front of them and stopped them. "Don't; this is Sakura's battle. She needs to face the real feeling of mortal combat if she is to understand what Picard meant when he explained everything to her about not fearing death" Kero told them. However, Riker and Worf mentioned that the Romulan soldier was much bigger and stronger than Sakura and ordered Kero to move aside, but then Sakura turned her head towards them and told them not to worry and that she could take him. "Sakura, you don't know what your doing; he'll kill you" Eriol protested. "Don't worry Eriol, if Sakura could beat those challenges you set up for her all those years ago, I'm sure she could face this guy and defeat him" Kero assured Eriol, hovering over his shoulder. Eriol nodded and hoped that Sakura sure knew what she was doing. As Sakura began battling the large Romulan, the four other Romulan guards suddenly recovered from their stun wounds and attempted to attack Worf, Riker, and Eriol again. As the three of them tried to fight them off, Sakura swung her sword at the Romulan guard and attempted to stab his chest, but the Romulan blocked it easily with his battle axe and tried to strike Sakura on the head with it. Sakura barrel rolled away from the attack and stabbed the soldiers leg, causing him to cry out in pain and drop his axe. Greenish blood flowed from the stab wound Sakura inflicted and then he glared at her, snarling angrily. "I'll kill you for this, you stupid brat" the soldier hissed and yelled loudly as he tried to kick Sakura in the face, but missed when Sakura jumped up on top of a large bookshelf, panting. "Get off that shelf and fight like a man, you cowardly girl!" The Romulan soldier shouted angrily and swung his axe at the shelf and began tearing it to pieces in attempt to make Sakura fall off. Sakura turned her head to the others fighting the other Romulan guards; Eriol was shooting his phaser at the other Romulans while standing over the Clow cards, and Worf and Riker had engaged in hand in hand combat with the other three Romulans. Sakura wondered if it was possible to try and grab the Clow cards and then call the _Enterprise_ to beam them up so that the Romulans would be unable to get them due to the shields being up, but with five Romulans in the way, that wouldn't be possible. Sakura then looked at the blade of her sword and then down at the Romulan soldier who was still striking the bookshelf with his axe; Sakura remembered what Worf had told her and then realized that she had no other choice, but to kill the Romulan soldier. It was the only way of ending this melee and getting the Clow cards safely out of Romulan hands. Sakura then had another idea to her plan to end this fight; she shouted out at Eriol to throw her the Clow cards. Eriol looked down at the cards and then picked them up, throwing them to Sakura, who caught them in her free hand; this caught the attention of the Romulan soldier, who suddenly stopped hacking at the bookshelf and turned his attention to the Clow cards in Sakura's hand. "The cards!" he shouted to the other Romulans, who turned their attention to Sakura as well. Worf and Riker redrew their phasers as three of the other Romulans attempted to shoot Sakura with their phaser rifles and fired at them; the settings were set to vaporize. The three Romulans were suddenly vaporized into thin air the moment the beam struck them; only two Romulans remained now. Sakura then reached for her combadge to call the _Enterprise_, but just as she was about to press it, the Romulan soldier shouted some order in Romulan language to the only remaining Romulan guard who was fighting Eriol at the moment. The guard suddenly kicked Eriol in the chest, causing his phaser to fly out of his hand and shatter as it hit the wall; the Romulan soldier walked over and grabbed Eriol by his hair, pulled him to his feet and placed the blade of his battle axe to his neck. "Eriol!" Sakura screamed and jumped off the bookshelf and started running over to save him, but the Romulan soldier shout to her, Riker, and Worf to stay where they were; Kero flew behind one of the other bookshelves next to the one Sakura was standing on. "STOP! Don't you come any closer. Now, drop your weapons and hand over the Clow cards, or its off with his head" the Soldier bellowed as the Romulan guard cuffed Eriol's hands and held his phaser rifle at Riker and Worf. Worf and Riker didn't want to risk any casualties, so they obeyed and dropped their hand phasers, but Sakura didn't drop her Clow sword, or the Clow cards; this angered the Romulan soldier, who growled like an angry grizzly bear. "Did you not hear what I said girl?! Hand the Clow cards over, and I'll let him go; refuse, and I slash his filthy head off" the soldier growled, pressed the axe blade tighter to Eriol's neck. Sakura's heart raced like a drum; there was no way she could refuse the Romulans now, not with Eriol being held hostage with a sharp blade to his neck. Sakura started panting with anger and shock as she saw Riker and Worf raising their hands in surrender to the Romulan guard who pointed his phaser rifle at them. "Don't give them to him, Sakura. Don't worry about-" Eriol started, but the Romulan soldier swung his fist and punched him straight in the chest, causing him to fall to the floor and cough blood; the guard then stood over him, pressing his battle axe at his throat. "YOU KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT, OR I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" the soldier threatened with a voice so loud it raddled the whole basement. He turned back to Sakura and warned her that if she didn't hand the Clow cards over in the next five seconds, he would kill Eriol; Sakura leaned her head down in defeat. There was no way she could make any other move now, not with her friends being held at gunpoint. "All right... you win..." Sakura said softly in defeat. "Good, now drop your sword and hand the cards over to me" the Romulan soldier instructed harshly; Eriol stayed silent, not even daring to risk getting killed for refusing not to speak. Sakura's clenched her teeth in anger and her eyes filled with tears as she dropped sword and walked slowly over to the large soldier with the Clow cards in her hand; the Romulan soldier sneered as he let go of Eriol and his battle axe to obtain them. "Hand them over, NOW!" he warned and Sakura obeyed. She stretched out her hand and the Romulan swiped the Clow cards out of her hands; Sakura then returned both her hands and arms to the side of her body, and lowered her head to where her chin touched her chest. The Romulan soldier then turned to Eriol and kicked him away from beside him, causing the cuffed boy to smash into another bookshelf and lay still, panting. "Thought you were so smart, didn't you, huh?" the Soldier taunted as he placed the Clow cards in an enormous pouch in his armor and then ordered the other Romulan to keep Worf and Riker where they were; the Soldier then sneered at Sakura even more as she began panting softly, enraged by the loss she faced. "You all thought you could outwit the Romulan Empire, well seems you were wrong," the Soldier taunted and spat at Sakura's feet. "You will never stand a chance against us, and nether will the rest of your planet. Once my Captain's reinforcements arrive, they'll reduce your planet to dust; with the Clow cards now in our hands, you'll never defeat the Empire now. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life while it lasts, because once the reinforcements arrive, your family and friends will be the first to die". Sakura still said nothing as the large Romulan continued to pace her. "I know more about you than you and even the rest of the Romulan Empire can possibly know, and you want to know why?" the guard questioned; Sakura slightly raised her head when she heard the guard say that. "I can give you a little hint as to why that is; you and I met about...say... oh yes; five Federation realm years ago, but for your realm, it was only two, back at that old church, remember?" the Soldier hinted and Sakura suddenly jerked her head up in shock; it wasn't possible! "No, it...its... YOU!" Sakura suddenly screamed in realization and the Romulan soldier cackled. "That's right, I was the leader of the Romulan away team in those filthy human disguises that you talked to two years ago in your realm; the names Lt. Ryzone" the Soldier cackled; Riker, Worf, Kero, and Eriol were also shocked at the secret this evil Romulan had revealed. "You... _you_ were the one that fooled Sakura?!" Riker demanded in shock and Ryzone nodded. "It was so simple, and that's how I know more about her than even Captain Kaa himself knows" the evil Romulan replied. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing; Picard had been right. All these years, the Romulans had been planning the exploitation of Sakura's realm, and it was all because she had spoken to this Romulan posing as a human; this had all been Sakura's fault, and now her enemy had the Clow cards in their hands. "You _Pahtk_!" Worf cursed angrily. Ryzone turned towards Worf and spat at his feet, "shut your yap, you Klingon pig!". Worf was outraged at Ryzone's insult and charged toward him, but the other Romulan guard fired his phaser rifle and stunned him; Ryzone just snarled and then kicked the Klingon on the side of his head. "You better watch how you speak, you oversized pig, or you'll wish you were never born" Ryzone threatened as Worf panted and struggled to get back up. The Romulan guard pressed his phaser rifle to Worf's head and threatened to shoot if he moved anymore. Sakura couldn't help but turn away at the sight, but Ryzone just paced over to face her. "See how easy it is for us Romulans to succeed? Your world and realm is outdated, Sakura; you can't win. In just a few hours, Captain Kaa's reinforcements will arrive, fully armed and ready to conquer this planet, but your world will never stand a chance, even with your whole military force and world supply of nuclear weapons, they'll never even scratch our shields," Ryzone continued. "Once your military uses up every last defense, we will use the Clow cards and our own fire power and force your planet to surrender, and if they don't, then we'll just have to destroy them, won't we?". Sakura began to feel her anger boiling up inside her as Ryzone continued tormenting her. "And its all thanks to this wonderful Card Captor, Sakura Kinomoto," he mocked as he noticed Sakura getting angrier. "You must really want to kill me, but I know you haven't got it in you to do it, and even if you did, you know that I wouldn't let the hostages live. My guard would kill you all within minutes if you so much as moved your sword, and if that happened... I don't think your mommy would like seeing her little girl kill someone else. Seems your in trouble again, but this time, mommy isn't here to save you". That was the last straw, Sakura couldn't take it anymore; her anger finally broke loose. Sakura screamed in rage and punched Ryzone in the face as hard as she could. Seeing this as an advantage, Riker tackled the Romulan guard pointing the phaser rifle at his head and sent the weapon sliding across the room. But what the group saw next couldn't prepare them for what Sakura was about to do; Ryzone had been grasping his cheek in pain and didn't notice that Sakura had grabbed his battle axe. Sakura yelled in rage and swung the axe like a mad man, slashing Ryzone's left arm off and causing a large amount of blood to splurt out all over the place. Ryzone screamed in agony as he grasped the bloody stump with his right hand, but Sakura kicked him in the stomach and made him fall backwards; she raised the battle axe above Ryzone with a look of pure rage and murder on her face. "I'LL NEVER LET YOU TAKE THE CLOW CARDS OR LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY. HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME AND MY MOTHER, YOU DAMNED, FILTHY, ALIEN DEMONS!" Sakura screamed, and with that, she began hacking Ryzone up with his own battle axe. Ryzone yelled and screamed in agony and begged her to stop, but Sakura ignored him; she was filled with rage towards these evil Romulans and their evil intent on the attack of her realm and the rest of the galaxy. Eriol and Kero were more shocked than ever to see Sakura suddenly break like this; never before had Sakura done something like this. Worf and Riker stunned the Romulan guard and then turned to see Sakura still swinging the large Romulan battle axe at Ryzone, who was now armless and legless and badly mangled by Sakura's hacking. "Sakura, stop!" Riker shouted, but Sakura was so filled with anger that she ignored him; she wanted this evil Romulan to suffer. Ryzone had completely tricked and betrayed her all those years ago, and now a whole bunch of his filthy kind were soon to arrive at any given point. Eriol had broken free of the cuffs and Kero flew out from behind the bookshelf and they both demanded that Sakura stop what she was doing. "NO!" Sakura bellowed; she had stopped suddenly and then continued. Worf couldn't take this any longer and stepped closer to Sakura and raised his head, and let out the loudest, most ferocious roar he'd ever howled in his life; Worf's loud lion like roar shook the entire basement and knocked a few books off the shelves, and startled everyone else in the basement. "ENOUGH; MEV' YEP!" Worf thundered loudly and fired his phaser up at the ceiling after he roared, causing some debris to fall. Sakura was so startled by Worf's sudden outburst that she dropped the axe and turned to face the powerful klingon in fright; Eriol and kero's mouths fell open in surprise after witnessing what they had just saw. Sakura's face was red with tears and anger as she panted, trying to calm down, but Worf was still a bit surprised after seeing this. As much as he hated Romulans, Worf could not stand seeing Sakura do such a thing; she was still only a child. "Calm yourself; the battle is won" the Klingon replied calmly, looking at the sight of Sakura; she was covered in green Romulan blood. Worf then looked down at the body of Ryzone, whose arms and legs were now gone and innards now showing from Sakura's chopping. Riker walked up next to Worf, still a little surprised from seeing him roar so loud and powerful. Sakura looked down at the dead, mutilated body of Ryzone and almost vomited in shock; she had no idea she could do something like that. "My...my God, I just..." Sakura started, trying to hold back sobs; Kero flew up to Sakura, who had fallen to her knees in shock and deep anxiety. "Sakura, you did well; we couldn't let him live" the small guardian beast comforted, but Sakura clenched her teeth and swung her fist at Kero, but missed. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? I... I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!" Sakura bellowed angrily and burst into tears. "Sakura, please listen" Riker started, but Sakura refused to listen; she had buried her face in her hands and was sobbing. "Sakura, Riker wants to help-" Eriol started, but was cut off by Sakura again. "I DON'T WANT HIS HELP; I WANT THOSE MONSTERS ALL DEAD; DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!" Sakura bellowed and then caught sight of the Romulan guard, trying to run away up the stairs and return to his ship, but tripped on his way up and slid back down into the basement; she growled with rage, recovered the Clow cards from Ryzone's dead body, and reached for the Romulan battle axe on the floor, but Worf placed his foot on it. "Enough, Sakura; the Federation does not kill that way and nether will you" Worf snapped. "Don't you dare tell me what to do, you big bully!" Sakura shouted angrily, panting and shaking. "Sakura!" Riker scolded angrily at Sakura's men outburst; Eriol and Kero were just as shocked as Riker. But Worf was upset by her remark and growled. "You dare address me that way?!" he growled angrily, clenching his fists. Sakura ignored his questioned and reached for her Clow sword near the bookshelf and grabbed it tightly and then got back on her feet and attempted to run after the Romulan guard, but Worf moved in front of Sakura and warned her to stop. "Get out of my way!" Sakura demanded and held her sword in both hands in front of Worf, and threatened to strike him if he refused to move. "Sakura, listen to yourself, your letting your hatred and anger towards the Romulans get in the way of our mission. Calm yourself" Riker reminded Sakura; Eriol and Kero both did the same. "Anger and hate are a klingons worst-" Worf started, but Sakura just screamed angrily and swung her sword, slashing Worf across the chest and causing him to fall backwards, crying out in pain. "I'M NOT A KLINGON LIKE YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING COWARDLY CHICKEN!" Sakura thundered and ran after the Romulan guard, her sword in hand. "Riker, this doesn't look good" Eriol replied worriedly as he watched Sakura approach the Romulan with her sword ready. Riker agreed and tapped his combadge, "Riker to _Enterprise_, come in". "_Picard here, Riker_" Captain Picard responded. "We've got an issue down here, and Worf needs medical attention" Riker replied and explained the entire issue of what happened. When Picard heard the whole story up on the _Enterprise_, he was very shocked to hear about what Sakura had done; he never expected to hear that a mere child could be so ferociously violent. This reminded of a quote Picard had read once that said, "_Sometimes man's worst enemy is man himself_". He began to get the idea of what it meant; Sakura seemed to be under so much stress and anxiety that she could only think about killing every single Romulan she came across. Picard couldn't blame Sakura for hating the Romulans, but he couldn't allow her to lose control of her emotions like she did towards the Romulan soldier Riker had mentioned by the name of Ryzone, and to his chief security officer. Picard asked Riker if Worf was seriously hurt; he wasn't. But then as Riker had just finished speaking, Picard heard screams of terror over his combadge and Worf yelled at Sakura to stop whatever she was doing, but Picard could already guess what was going on; he could hear Worf's angry shouts over the combadge. "_YOU DARE ADDRESS ME AS A COWARD; IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!" _Worf bellowed, grabbing a torn lead pipe that had fallen from the ceiling and holding it in a defensive manner. Back in the basement, Sakura had just killed the Romulan guard by stabbing him through the back of his head with her Clow sword and was now standing in front of Worf, panting angrily. "AND DO YOU DARE SHOUT BACK AT ME, YOU-" Sakura started, but she, Worf, Eriol, and Riker were unaware at the moment that Kero had transformed into his true form; Cerberus. "ENOUGH OF THIS, BOTH OF YOU!" Cerberus roared, scaring both Sakura and Worf. Riker, Sakura and Worf turned to face Kero, who was now in his Cerberus form; he had grown long angel like wings on his back and had grown much bigger and now looked just like the creature on the cover of the Clow book. "What in the?" Riker exclaimed in surprise when he saw this creature approach the angry Worf and Sakura. "Who are you?!" Worf demanded. "I'm Kero, now in my true form, and I've had just about enough of all this" Kero answered angrily; he looked at Sakura. "Sakura, I understand that you are very angry and upset towards these alien people who have come to our realm, deceived us, and tried to hurt us, but I cannot allow such barbarism from you," Kero explained. "A true Card Captor does NOT kill his or her enemies in cold blood as you just did, Sakura; they allow their enemies a very quick and painless death". Worf nodded and then reminded Sakura of the quote of Kahless, catching her attention. She looked past Kero and at the bookshelves, where Ryzone's dead, mutilated body lay in a pool of himself; Sakura had killed him in such a horrible way and she enjoyed doing it, but a deep part of her regretted what she had done. Sakura had continued to hack the poor Romulan into pieces as he begged for mercy, but she showed him none, none at all; a true Card Captor would never do that. For the first time in her life, Sakura had actually killed an enemy, but had done it in a horrible way that she never imagined would happen. Sakura looked down at the Romulan blood stained axe, at Worf, and then at the sword in her hand, and suddenly felt very guilty about everything she'd just done. She had called Worf a coward and a bully, and on top of thatm she'd attacked him just for the sake of revenge on another Romulan. "I...I didn't mean for all this to happen, I just..." Sakura couldn't think of anything else to say, so she just lowered her head and sighed sadly; Kero just shook his head sadly and then looked over at Worf. "And you, Worf, you've got a ton of energy and could very easily hurt or even kill Sakura if you start doing what I think your planning to do; put down that lead pipe and calm yourself" the guardian beast commanded calmly. Worf simply scowled and dropped the lead pipe and then folded his arms in a pouting manner. "She called me a coward" Worf protested simply. "Sakura lost control of her emotions because of Ryzone's mocking and all that has happened here in this realm; I'm sure she didn't truly mean it, right Sakura?" Kero explained and then turned to Sakura, who raised her head and nodded slowly. "No, I didn't mean it; I... I was just so angry that I... I guess I just lost control" Sakura replied and then turned to Worf. "Please, I won't do it again, I promise; forgive me" Sakura pleaded to Worf, who sighed softly. "I cannot consider you an enemy, Sakura; I shall forgive you" the klingon replied and Sakura smiled slightly. Eriol then approached Riker and the rest of the group and then told Sakura that he too would forgive her; Riker nodded with a smile and then asked Picard over his combadge, which was still active, if he heard everything. _"I did, number one; tell Sakura I'm proud of her for coming to her senses, Picard out"_ Picard responded and then closed the channel. Riker then smiled and so did Eriol, Kero, and Sakura. The away team then signaled O'Brien to beam them back up to the _Enterprise._

**...**

Meanwhile however, as the away team returned back to the _Enterprise, _Captain Kaa's repair crews had informed him that the disruptors and photon torpedo launchers were now fully armed and operational once again. The moment Kaa heard that report, he rushed out of his quarters and onto the bridge and demanded the tactical crew to arm all weapons at Picards ship and fire on his command.

**...**

Back on the _Enterprise, _Picard, Riker, Worf, La Forge, Deanna Troi, Sakura, and the rest of her family and friends had gathered in the Captain's ready room to discuss the battle plans on fighting Captain Kaa and any of the reinforcements that may arrive to assist him. Sakura, Li, Kero, Spinal Sun, and Eriol would use their magical abilities to strengthen the _Enterprises _shields, phasers, and quantum torpedoes and to fight off any Romulans that might attempt to board the ship if the shield were taken out while Ruby Moon, Yue, Fujitaka, Touya, and Tomoyo used the Captain's yacht named _Cousteau_, which Geordi and his engineering crew had modified into a small fighter ship, to fight off any other Romulan ships that tried to attack the _Enterprise; _Deanna Troi and Data would assist them on operating the shuttle and its tactical systems. Mr. Farnsworth and La Forge would assist in reloading the torpedo launchers while Worf fired all weapons at Kaa's ship and attempted to destroy it completely. However, Picard explained that he wanted Captain Kaa taken prisoner aboard the _Enterprise_; he knew too much and was too important to kill. Sakura and Touya protested that they should just kill Captain Kaa since they already had the secret classified information from Captain Banes ship for evidence to show to the Federation; Kaa would no longer be needed. Worf however, told Sakura that Kaa was attempting to commit an act of war against not only Sakura's realm, but towards the Federation and the rest of the galaxy as well; death would be too easy for Captain Kaa. "Captain, is it true that this Kaa person has called for reinforcements?" Fujitaka asked Picard in concern. "Yes, and they could arrive in less than two hours if we don't act now. We need to capture Captain Kaa alive and destroy his vessel before the reinforcements arrive, and heres the reason why..." Picard replied and then began to explain a plan on how to fool the reinforcements that would arrive later on. The crew would take Captain Kaa prisoner aboard the _Enterprise _and then destroy the _Aragon_, then place a dampening field around Kaa's cell in the brig; this would make the reinforcements think that Kaa and his crew were dead. The _Enterprise_ crew would then warn the reinforcements that if they did not retreat, they would do the same thing to them. "Wait, what if the Romulans figure out that Kaa has been transported over to this ship; they'll attack us, take down our shields with their weapons and board our ship" Tomoyo protested. Picard smiled and nodded, explaining that that's where Sakura would come in; she would show those Romulans the true power of the Clow cards once they boarded the _Enterprise_. "I'll fight'm too, Captain; I've wanted to teach those alien pricks a lesson for doing what they did to me back on their ship" Touya told Picard, standing up from his chair; Tomoyo rose from her chair as well. "I'll fight them too" she replied bravely. Li then stood up and bravely drew his sword and told the Captain that he lived to fight in combat and that he would fight the Romulans to the bitter end. Picard nodded and then stood up proudly. "Okay then, let's get started" he replied and then everyone left the ready room and then headed to their posts, ready to defeat Kaa once and for all. Sakura, Li, Eriol, Kero, and Spinal Sun followed La Forge into the turbolift and headed for the forward torpedo bay while Data, Ruby Moon, Yue, Fujitaka, Touya, and Tomoyo left for turbolift three to be escorted by Troi to the Captain's yacht.

**...**

"Captain, our shields are fully restored to full capacity; we are prepared for combat" Lt. Brutus reported to Captain Kaa, who was now sitting in his Captain's chair, glaring at the viewscreen; this was the moment he'd been waiting for. "Good, charge our weapons to full power and fire, NOW!" Kaa commanded, pointing directly at the _Enterprise_ on the viewscreen. "Firing...now" Brutus reported.

...

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Worf's console alerted him that the _Aragon_ had powered up its weapons and shields; Worf turned to Captain Picard to alert him. "Captain, the _Aragon_ is powering up torpedoes, disruptors, and shields" the klingon reported loudly; Picard quickly jumped up and stood steadfast. "Red alert!" Picard bellowed and the red alert lights began flashing and the Klaxons blaring. "Mr. Worf, power up our phasers and torpedo launchers; what's the status of our shields?" Picard demanded. "Shields back up to 99%, Captain" Worf reported. "That'll do," the Captain replied and called for Deanna Troi over his combadge. "Picard to Troi, are you and the other six onboard the _Cousteau_?". "_Yes, Captain; we're prepared to undock to begin battling the _Aragon_" _Troi reported. "Excellent progress, Counselor; I've already sent Sakura, Li, Eriol, Kero, and Spinal Sun to assist La Forge in upgrading our quantum torpedoes so that we'll have a chance against Kaa and his enforcements. Keep me informed; Picard out" Picard replied and signed off. "Captain, the Romulan battle cruiser is firing torpedoes" Worf warned as the _Aragon_ fired several green torpedoes at the _Enterprise_, rattling it as they impacted on the shields. "Damage report, Mr. Worf" Picard demanded. "Shields down to 93%, still holding" the klingon reported. "Return fire; quantum torpedoes, Mr. Worf" the Captain commanded. "Aye, Captain" Worf replied and tapped his tactical console. Three quantum torpedoes flew out of the forward torpedo launcher and struck Captain Kaa's ship head on, causing massive damage to their shields. "The Aragon's shield are down to 11%. One more hit should disable their shields and then we can nab Captain Kaa" Worf replied and Picard nodded. "Good, prepare phasers and fire at will" Picard ordered in determination. But before the _Enterprise_ could fire its phasers, Captain Kaa's ship fired its disruptors at full power and struck the _Enterprise_ with a blast so powerful, it took down the shields. The crew were thrown out of their chairs from the force of the blast, including Picard and Riker, but Worf held onto his console and reported the damage taken. "Captain," Worf reported gravely as the Captain got up from the floor and faced Worf, "our shield's are down". Picard's mechanical heart gave a jolt when he heard Worf's report. "Our phasers and torpedo launchers are also offline" Worf continued; to make matters worse, the intruder alarms sounded. "_Warning, intruder alert on decks 10 through 20_" the computer alerted. Riker immediately jumped up from the floor and looked at the Captain and asked for orders; Picard exhaled and then tapped his combadge. "Picard to all members of this realm onboard the Enterprise and the Cousteau, report to the cargo bay at once; the Romulans have boarded the ship. Sakura, Li, Yue, Kero, Spinal Sun, and Ruby Moon, use your abilities to assist my crew in battle while Fujitaka, Eriol, Touya, and Tomoyo, grab a pair of phaser rifles and join Mr. Worf and the security team. This is not a drill" Picard commanded over his combadge. This was it; the battle for Sakura's realm, the Federation, and the rest of the galaxy... had begun.

* * *

**A/N: "So, this is it, the Sakura Trek showdown, has begun. I know I said this was the final chapter, but since its so long, it will have two parts. The story will finally end in part 2 of chapter 8: Sakura Trek Showdown, coming ASAP. Darkspector141 and Witch Knight Daisy, I hope you like this story, so R&R and I'll see you on the final update of this story" **


	9. Chapter 8 (part 2)

**A/N: "This is it, folks; the moment you've all been waiting for... is finally here. Part 2 of the last and longest chapter is finally complete. In this final part of the last chapter, Sakura, Li, Eriol, Tomoyo, Fujitaka, Kero, Spinal Sun, Yue, Ruby Moon, Touya, and the crew of the U.S.S Enterprise will finally face the final showdown against the evil Captain Kaa and the Romulan assistants that may follow. Sakura will also face Captain Kaa face to face in mortal combat later on and also, near the end of this final climax, a formilar character will make an appearance to save the ship from total destruction. Read on and as always, Review" **

**Personal note to Darkspecter141: "I'll be getting to work on Sakura Trek 2: Battle for the Mother Land after this chapter is done, and also, I'll be doing another fanfiction called "Battle for Toon Town", a Who Framed Roger Rabbit fic with a bunch of X-overs. Some of the characters from this fiction may also appear in it to, so keep an eye out for new updates"**

**Personal note to Witch Knight Daisy: "The sequel to this story is coming soon and so is "Battle for Toon Town". I hope you liked this fanfiction, because its the second one I've written so far on this site and I hope you enjoy it" **

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and Star Trek are not mine **

* * *

Chapter 8: Sakura Trek Showdown, Part 2

Sakura and Kero met up with Li, Nakuru, Yukito, Tomoyo, Touya, Spinal Sun, Eriol, and Fujitaka inside the large cargo bay where Worf was handing out phaser rifles to his security team and to Fujitaka, Touya, Tomoyo, and Eriol. "Remember, these Romulans will show you no mercy, so if you see one, fire at them; I've set these phaser rifles to their highest setting so that it will kill on contact with the enemy" Worf explained and grabbed a phaser rifle for himself; Tomoyo and Eriol looked a bit hesitant at the thought of killing someone else, but they knew that if they were to save their realm, they'd have to. Fujitaka and Touya examined their phaser rifle's, feeling fascinated by using a futuristic piece of technology for the first time. Touya glared as he looked down at the phaser rifle; he'd show those evil brutes who's boss for whipping him with that horrible scourge whip once they came near him. "I must admit that I've never used a weapon before, but I never thought I'd be using an oversized ray gun in my life" Fujitaka replied sarcastically. "It is a phaser rifle, not a "ray gun", Mr. Fujitaka" Worf corrected with a short scowl. Fujitaka just smiled warmly and apologized for his mistake, but just as he did, the whole group in the cargo bay heard loud banging on the cargo bay doors; the Romulans were breaking in! Sakura and her other friends turned towards the door as Worf shouted, "READY WEAPONS". Sakura quickly reached for the star pendent on her neck and chanted the magical Clow incantation, and the pendent transformed into her magical star staff with wings on each side of the top; her clothing also changed form as well. Sakura's school girl uniform transformed into a beautiful pink dress and her shoes transformed into crimson red dancing style slippers with red ribbons that went half way up her legs; she looked very beautiful indeed. "Whoa, now that's awesome" one of Worf's security team members replied in awe; Sakura giggled and blushed as Yukito, Nakuru, Kero, and Spinal Sun also transformed in their true forms just as fifteen Romulans pried the cargo bay doors open and entered, weapons drown. "FIRE AT WILL" Worf bellowed and his team raised their weapons and opened fire at the large group of Romulans that had entered the room. Sakura cast a blasting spell at one of the Romulans that prepared to shoot Eriol with an assault phaser, blowing the Romulan off his feet and into the way nearby and knocking him out. "Take that, scum" Ruby Moon cried and sent a storm of magical ruby colored lightning crystal shards at four other Romulan guards and incinerated them all. Cerberus mauled a Romulan guard to pieces as he attempted to kill Tomoyo, who was firing at several other Romulans attempting to enter the cargo bay. "Yeah, you tell'm Tomoyo!" Eriol cheered as he fought alongside Worf and Fujitaka. Back on the Captain's Yacht, _Cousteau_, Data had joined Counselor Troi and were prepared to undock from the _Enterprise_ to cover it from the _Aragon_, which was powering up its torpedoes and preparing to fire again. "Mr. La Forge, I need weapons and shields back now; Kaa is preparing to fire on us" Captain Picard yelled over his combadge. _"I'm trying Captain, but that ship did a lot of damage. I can give you shields and phasers, but torpedo launchers are offline; there's nothing I can do about that"_ Geordi reported quickly. "Make it so, I don't want casualties; Picard out" the Captain replied and then tapped his combadge again and then called for Data and Counselor Troi to see if they were ready to launch. _"We're ready, Captain"_ Data reported. "Good, launch yourselves and fire as many shots as you can at Captain Kaa's bloody ship. Cause as much damage as possible and try, if nessecary, to destroy it" Picard ordered and then signed off. The Captain's yacht then undocked from the ship, its warp nacelles extended, and then sped off towards the Aragon with shields up and weapons ready. La Forge and his engineering crew had refitted the small vessel with double plated armor, forward and aft torpedo launchers, and three extra sets of phaser arrays; it was normally used for diplomatic missions, but with this threat eminant, the _Enterprise_ was going to need all the help it could get. "I've locked on to Kaa's ship, preparing to fire quantum torpedoe's" Data reported to Counselor Troi who acknowledged. Kaa's ship suddenly fired its torpedoes at the _Enterprise_ and attempted to cause direct damage to the hull, but luckily La Forge had restored power to the shields and phasers and prevented the green projectiles from harming the ship. "The _Enterprise_ is under attack" Troi replied in a serious voice. "Indeed, I'm firing phasers, now" Data replied and fired the yacht's phasers at the _Aragon_, causing massive damage to the shields. "Direct hit, the _Aragon's_ shields are down to 78% but unfortunately, still holding" Data reported to Counselor Troi, who frowned. Captain Kaa's ship fired torpedoes at the yacht and struck it just above the left nacelle, causing minimal damage to the _Cousteau's_ shields and armor. Data returned fire using three quantum torpedoes which struck the _Aragon's_ forward torpedo launchers, rendering them useless. "Direct hit on the _Aragon's_ front torpedo launchers; they are now permenently offline" the Android replied. As Troi commented on Data's targeting, the _Enterprise_ fired its phasers directly at the bridge of Captain Kaa's ship, knocking its shields down to 43%. "Their shields are now down to 43%; a few more hits should bring down the shields for good" Data reported and prepared to fire another round of quantum torpedoes.

**...**

Onboard the _Aragon_, the decks of the ship shook and the red alert klaxons were blaring all throughout the ship. Captain Kaa had suffered several casualties and was now growing frightened; the engineering crew had reported that both of their forward torpedo launchers had been destroyed by the small vessel Picard had sent out to assist the _Enterprise_ in battle. But Captain Kaa was not going to give up now, not until he made Picard and everyone aboard the Enterprise pay for mocking him. "Status of the _Enterprise's_ shields!" Kaa belowed to Lt. Brutus. "They've hardly suffered any damage, Captain. Their shields are at 89% and still holding" Brutus shouted over the alarms and commotion over the bridge. "Continue firing until their shields are gone, even if we have to keep firing our weapons until they run dry!" Captain Kaa commanded loudly, but Lt. Brutus protested against that command; he said that their weapons were almost no match for a Sovereign-class starship. "I don't give a damn; we're not leaving this realm until we have those Clow cards! NOW FIRE ALL WEAPONS AGAIN, NOW!" Kaa thundered angrily. Frightened by Kaa's temper, Brutus obeyed and prepared to fire the disruptors again. Suddenly, Kaa's comlink beeped; it was a message from the away team he sent over to the _Enterprise_ before it had repaired its shield and raised them again. "_Captain Kaa, are you there, sir?"_ the Romulan away team leader named Vossk replied. "This is Captain Kaa, what is your status; have you located the Clow cards?" Kaa replied with contempt in his voice. "_Yes, but unfortunately that brat Sakura and her friends have fought and killed 12 of my away team members. Sakura has used same type of spell that's increased her power and defense; me and the last serviving member of the away team have had to retreat into another part of the ship. It may not be long before their security team finds us_" Vossk reported regrettably. Kaa clenched his fists in rage and then demanded Vossk and the last Romulan crew member aboard Picard's vessel to return to where Sakura was and attempt to at least try and fight back. "_That's suicide, Captain; me and my partner are no match for that little brats power_" Vossk protested, but Captain Kaa warned him that if he questioned his orders again, he'd execute him the moment he stepped foot onto the _Aragon_ again. Vossk knew that it would be unwise to argue with the Captain, so he told Kaa that he would do as ordered and then signed off. "Captain, that small fighter vessel is opening fire again" Brutus reported. The _Cousteau_ fired its phasers at the disruptors and destroyed them the moment the phaser beams struck them. "Captain, the forward and stern disruptor arrays are down, the _Enterprise_ is now targeting our aft torpedo launchers" Brutus reported grimly. Kaa growled angrily; he was losing this war very quickly. Kaa was wondering why his enforcements were taking so long as he commanded Lt. Brutus to fire whatever other weapons arrays that were still online as the _Enterprise_ fired phasers, destroying the last of the torpedo launchers. "No! Fire the remaining disruptors directly at that blasted ship!" Kaa thundered at Brutus, who reported that all weapon systems were now offline and destroyed. "NO!" Kaa screamed angrily and pounded his fists on the arms of his chair. The ship rattled again as the Enterprise's phasers struck the shields directly, the Cousteau also fired at the same time. "Shields down to 11%, Captain. I strongly request that we retreat or we could be destroyed in less than one more hit" Brutus reccommended sternly. "No, transfer all power from life support to the shields, that's a direct order" Kaa snapped. Brutus knew that was a crazy order; without life support, the crew could be placed in horrible danger, but Brutus didn't dare defy Kaa's orders, so he obeyed. "Transfer complete; shields have been raised to 64%" Brutus reported. Kaa was not sure what to do next, with the weapon systems all destroyed, Kaa and his crew were as helpless as beached whales. But he was not going to leave this realm without the Clow cards even if that meant sacrificing the rest of his crew, who meant very little to him, to the hands of the _Enterprise_. Picard's ship and the Cousteau continued to fire on the ship, until finally the shields could take no more; Brutus reported with a grim voice that the shields were gone and that propulsion systems were also offline. Kaa growled with a rage so powerful that he let out a roar of anger; the Enterprise may have won on claiming his ship, but he would not die without his revenge. Kaa panted and then turned to Brutus and demanded to know if the transporters were still online. "Yes, but where would we go?" Brutus asked in confusion; Kaa ignored his question and ran for his quarters and armed himself with a Romulan battle sword and assult phaser. He then left his quarters and headed for the transporter room down the conduct ladder. As he climbed down the ladder leading to the deck that lead to the transporter room, the intercom began gaving shipwide warnings in Romulan language that the warp core was beginning to breach; Kaa sneered. His crew and ship may be lost, but he would still have his revenge on Sakura and the rest of her friends, and sooner or later, the reenforcements would arrive and outnumber Picard and his crew and the _Enterprise_ would never stand a chance on winning. "Just you wait, Picard of the _Enterprise_, I'll have my revenge on you and your pathetic little friends. Just you wait..." Kaa hissed.

**...**

Sakura and Kero had run out of the cargo bay and into the deserted engineering room, looking for any other Romulans that may have beamed onboard the ship; so far, there was no sign of any other ones. Sakura came to a stop near the warp core and tapped her combadge on the left side of the chest area on her pink magical girl dress and called for Picard. "Captain, I think me and the others got all of them; Kero and I chased several others out of the cargo bay and into the corridor where we took them out, but I think everything is all clear" Sakura reported while turning her head in different directions to try and locate anyone in engineering. "_Good work, Sakura; Captain Kaa's ship has just been destroyed and I think Kaa went down with it. I've ordered Troi and Data to redock the _Cousteau_ and they're both coming back to the ship now. What is your current location?_" Picard asked Sakura. Sakura looked all around and then at the warp core, not feeling quite sure as to where she was; Sakura hadn't visited this room on her tour of the ship. "Um, I'm inside an enormous room, standing next to what looks like a super long, blue colored tube filled with cloudy blue stuff" Sakura replied, sounding confused. _"Ah, your in the main engineering room next to the warp core. Great work in getting rid of those Romulans; Your family and friends have fought well too. Report back to the cargo bay for debriefing, Picard out"_ Picard responded and then signed off. "Good job, Sakura; I must admit that even in my true form, you've fought better than anyone else on this ship and saved our realm" Kero congratulated and then returned to his small, stuffed toy like form and hovered next to Sakura, who smiled with a blush. "Thanks Kero, but back down there in my home, killing that Romulan soldier wasn't easy, and I still feel a bit regretful for saying what I said to Worf," Sakura sighed. "I was just so angry and under a lot of pressure". Kero nodded and followed close beside Sakura as she walked towards the main engineering entrance and exit. "I understand, Sakura. It isn't easy having to kill someone else for the first time in your life, especially when your doing it to defend the ones you love. I'm just a bit surprised that you did it... so grisly" Kero comforted, scrunching his face slightly, and Sakura couldn't help but smile a bit. "Yeah, I really made a mess down there, huh?" she joked. _"You did indeed, you meddling brat!"_ a deep, evil, and angry voice boomed high above the warp core. Sakura and Kero both turned around and saw a hideous looking Romulan standing high on top of the warp core, who jumped down with an ugly looking sword in his hand; it was none other than Captain Kaa. Sakura immediately summoned her Clow sword and held it in front of her in defense and Kero clenched his tiny hands and teeth and flew forward a few inches. "Who are you, and how did you get on this ship with the shields up?!" Sakura snapped with an angry stare. Captain Kaa sneered and then stepped closer, allowing Sakura to get the full view of him; he was a very hideous looking Romulan indeed. Kaa looked just like any other Romulan, but unlike the others, he had ugly looking scars on the sides of his face, wore a night black uniform, and carried a nasty looking hand phaser along with the Romulan battle sword. "I must say you look beautiful, Sakura. I am the one called Captain Kaa, leader of the mission to this realm, and I have just lost my crew and ship because of you and that meddling Captain Picard" Kaa growled; his green eyes flared with hatred and anger. Sakura quickly slammed her combadge with her left hand and called for security. "Sakura to Worf, Captain Kaa is in the engineering room and I'm going to need-" Sakura called, but was cut off when Kaa suddenly yelled angrily and swung his sword, knocking the combadge off her dress; he then kicked Sakura across the room and grabbed the combadge on the floor and pressed it. "Greetings, Picard of the Enterprise; I suggest you respond, NOW!" Kaa yelled as Sakura struggled to get up; Kero had grabbed onto the shoulder of her dress and was pulling on it, trying to help Sakura up. On the bridge, Picard had indeed heard Kaa and quickly responded, demanding to know how Kaa managed to get aboard with the shields up. _"Oh, that was easy, thanks to you firing your torpedoes, I managed to transport through the small gap your shields made while you fired those weapons. I should thank you, but it'd be more fun to kill you, and your pathetic Card Captor friend; she's down here now"_ Kaa responded with an evil laugh. Picard quickly looked over at Riker and then over at Data, who nodded. "What have you done to Sakura?!" Picard demanded angrily; Kaa just cackled over the combadge. _"Oh, she's just fine for now, anyway; but if she doesn't surrender the Clow cards to me, I'll blast the warp core apart and destroy this pathetic ship!"_ Kaa threatened and signed off. Picard trumbled with anger and then headed for the turbolift. "You have the bridge, Riker; Troi, your with me" Picard ordered. Troi nodded and got up from her post and followed Picard to the turbolift. "Deanna," Riker called and Troi turned back to face Riker. "Be careful". Troi promised she'd be alright and that she'd return back to the bridge soon; she and Picard then left the bridge in the turbolift. Back in the engineering room, Sakura had managed to get back onto her feet, but the Clow sword had been knocked out of her hand and thrown far out of her reach when Kaa kicked her; Kaa jumped at Sakura and tried to attack her again. Sakura dodged it and then reached into her dress and pulled out the Power Clow card and chanted the magical incantation, catching Kaa's attention. "You took away my victory and my ship; I'll kill you for this!" Kaa screamed and ran towards her and attempted to stab Sakura in the chest, but was then met with the surprise of his life. Sakura shouted "NEVER", and swung her fist and punched Kaa square in the chest, landing a blow so powerful that it sent him flying far across the room and right into the guard rail near the warp core, bending the bars back slightly. Kaa had the air knocked out of him from receiving such a powerful blow; his sword had flown out of his hand and into the wall. "Impossible... how could a mere child have such super strength?!" Kaa gasped, grabbing his chest as he got up onto his feet and coughed. Sakura smiled and then charged toward Kaa and swung another blow, but instead, she hit the bars and actually shattered then into pieces; she then turned back to Kaa and then grabbed him and yanked him up by the collar of his uniform. "That's the power of the Clow cards; one of them can give me the strength of a super soldier, and that's the one I'm using" Sakura explained and then swung Kaa overhead like a rag doll and slammed him against the floor several times and then sent him flying across the room and into the wall again. Sakura's super strength had left dents in the floor and the walls from when Kaa hit the wall. "Yeah, you go, Sakura" Kero cheered from across the room, hovering over an engineering console. Kaa had had enough, he was not going to let some girl get the best of him; Kaa got back on his feet and retrieved his sword and drew his assult phaser, set to kill, and charged at Sakura, vowing to kill her. Sakura used her gymnastic skills to assist her and dodged Captain Kaa's phaser blasts; she somersulted in the air and flew down at Kaa and attempted to punch him, but missed and struck the floor instead, denting and cracking it with her super soldier strength. Kaa used this advantage to strike Sakura on her side with his sword, causing minor damage due to being empowered by the Power Clow card. Sakura cried out in pain as the sword struck her and drew blood; Kaa attempted a killing blow with his hand phaser, but missed as Sakura barrel rolled on the floor and then performed an uppercut punch as she got back onto her feet as fast as lightning, sending Kaa flying upward and into the ceiling, slamming his head hard and making him dizzy as he landed back down on the floor. Seeing that Kaa was weak, Sakura kicked the phaser and sword out of Kaa's hands and then grabbed him by the neck and began punching him hard across his face and on his chest. Kaa cried out in pain as Sakura's super soldier strength caused massive damaged to his body; Kero was getting a bit worried at the sight of this. He could see the anger on Sakura's face as she continued punching the defenseless Romulan Captain and told Sakura that Kaa was hurt bad enough and recommended that she stop doing what she was doing. Just then, Captain Picard, Troi, and Worf entered the room armed with hand phasers; they saw Sakura pounding away at Captain Kaa. "Sakura, stop; I need him alive" Picard commanded, making Sakura stop what she was doing and turned to face him; her fists were covered in green blood. Sakura panted slowly as Picard and the others approached the beaten up Captain Kaa; his face, head, and mouth were bleeding from taking such a heavy beating and Kaa had become weak. One of Kaa's eyes were also swollen shut and the other eye was badly bruised. "Worf, take Captain Kaa to the brig and send a medical team down there to treat his wounds; return to the bridge once that's done" Picard ordered and Worf grabbed Kaa roughly by his underarms and lifted him up to his feet. "_Pahtk_! You have no honor whatsoever" Worf hissed in Kaa's bruised ear; Kaa simply sneered and spat blood out at Picard's feet as Worf pressed his phaser to Kaa's back and walked him out of engineering and headed for the brig. Picard then turned to Sakura and noticed the cut on her side that she received from Kaa's sword and the amount of Romulan blood that had splattered on her pink dress from when she'd punched Kaa repeatedly. "I'm quite surprised Sakura, I didn't expect you to actually defeat Kaa on your own" Picard commented with fascination and then noticed the dents in the floor and the broken guard rails near the warp core and became even more surprised. "Sakura, how on Earth did you break the guard rails and dent the floor? Picard asked in deep concern. "I used one of the Clow cards called Power to fight Kaa; its a card that increases a persons strength to that of a super soldier. In other words, the person gains the strength of a thousand men" Sakura explained, which caught Troi's attention. "That explains the enormous amount of energy I sensed shortly after the Captain, Worf, and I left the turbolift" Troi replied. "Oh yeah, I forgot that your an empath; that must allow you to also sense the Clow cards power" Sakura recalled. "Yes, I also sense that your stressed and exhausted; you should get to sick bay and have those wounds treated" Troi recommended. Sakura was about to speak when suddenly, the ship shook and rumbled and then the red alert klaxons sounded along with the flashing of the red alert lights all throughout the ship. "What's happening; what's going on?" Sakura asked abruptly. Picard tapped his combadge and called for Riker. "What's going on, number one?" the Captain asked. "_Captain, we've got trouble, big trouble; three...no... five Romulan warbirds have just exited the quantum fissure and entered this realm and are opening fire on us. Shields are down to 67%_" Riker reported in a serious tone of voice. Sakura and the others immediately realized who they were; Kaa's reinforcements had finally arrived and found the _Enterprise_. Picard ordered Riker to arm all weapons and destroy the Romulan reinforcements; they couldn't be allowed to escape with the knowledge of Picard and his crew being in this realm without risk of having them return and bringing the rest of the Romulan Empire with them. "_Aye, Captain; Riker out_" Riker replied and signed off. Picard then tapped his combadge again and ordered the engineering crews to report back to the main engineering room. Back on the bridge, Worf had targeted the nearest Romulan warbird and fired phasers, causing little damage to its shields. "Minimal damage to the Romulan warbird; their shields are down to 78% and still holding" Worf reported as one of the other warbirds fired its phasers at the _Enterprise_, damaging the shields. "Shields down to 53%; recommend we retreat, Commander" Worf suggested. "No, the Captain said he wants those ships gone; transfer power from all non-essential systems to the shields, Mr. Data" Riker commanded. Data tapped in the command at his station and then turned to Riker and report the transfer complete; the shields had been restored to 98%. "That's not bad," Riker replied and then turned to Worf. "Mr. Worf, arm quantum torpedoes and fire at the same warbird we hit before". Worf tapped at his console and four quantum torpedoes flew out from the forward torpedo launcher and struck the Romulan ship headon, causing major damage to its shields. "The Romulan ship took massive damage, their shields are down to 10%" Worf reported, and Riker nodded. "Good, those torpedoes seem to do more damage than phasers; arm three more quantum torpedoes and fire at it again. One more hit should finish them for good" Riker commanded with confidence. "Aye, firing quantum torpedoes...now" Worf replied and tapped the "FIRE" button on his console and the torpedoes erupted from the torpedo launcher and struck the Romulan ship head on. Large explosions erupted all around the large warbird and then a few seconds later, the entire Romulan vessel exploded into pieces, leaving four Romulan warbirds left. "Direct hit; target destroyed" Worf report triumphantly. "Excellent shooting Worf, but were still not out of the woods yet; there's still two more to destroy" Riker reminded and then ordered Worf to continue firing quantum torpedoes on the remaining Romulan ships. Worf was about to fire when suddenly, both Romulan vessels fired phasers, disruptors, and torpedoes all at once and struck the _Enterprise_, causing several breaches in the saucer section and battering the shields down to 6%. "Major critical damage taken; shields down to 28%, hull breach on decks 2 through 5" Worf yelled over the rumbling and red alert klaxons. "Weapons status" Riker demanded. "Forward phasers and torpedo are offline; propulsion systems down to 35%. We must retreat" Worf replied in a serious tone of voice. Just then, Data's console beeped and then the android reported that the remaining Romulan ships were hailing the _Enterprise_, audio only. "Let's hear it" Riker reported in a serious voice tone; Data opened the channel. "_Attention, Federation starship _Enterprise_, this is the Commander of the Romulan Warbird Domination, surrender yourselves and prepare to be boarded. You will disarm yourselves and hand over the Clow cards without resistence; as you can see, your shields are near gone and your weapons are offline and you have no chance in winning or escaping. We have reason to believe that the owner of the Clow cards, by the name of Sakura Kinomoto is onboard your vessal as well; you will turn her over to us as well. You have five minutes to lower your shields or we will continue firing until they are gone and once we board, we'll show none of you any mercy as punishment for defying us. Five minutes, don't keep us waiting_" the Romulan Commander warned and then signed off, leaving Commander Riker in a hard situation. He looked over at Lt. Hawk and asked if the warp drive was still online. "Yes, but due to the damage the ship has taken, I estimate that we would only be able to travel at about warp 7 or warp 6. Anymore than that and we'd end up crippling the warp nacelles and stranding ourselves here in this realm" Hawk reported. Riker sighed and then thought at first about retreating, but then dismissed that thought; he couldn't let these Romulans return back to the Federation realm. They would end up bringing back more enforcements and then things would get even harder for the _Enterprise_. As powerful as the _Enterprise-E_ was, it would be no match for an entire fleet of Romulan vessels. But Riker's main concern was that with the foward phaser arrays and forward torpedo launchers offline, they'd only be able to fire using the aft weapon systems and with the propulsion systems down to 65%, the ship wouldn't be as manuverable as it should be. Riker then wondered if Sakura might be able to help the ship using her magical abilities; he tapped his combadge and called for Picard. "Riker to Picard" Riker called. "_Picard here, what is it number one_?" Picard responded and explained everything that had happened and about the hail they just received from one of the Romulan ships; he also wondered if Sakura may be able to help by using her magical abilities. Down in engineering, Sakura, Kero, and Troi had overheard everything Riker had explained to the Captain and then became a bit worried by hearing about the Romulan's threat to destroy them all; Sakura was worried most of all when she heard Riker say that the Romulans wanted her as well as the Clow cards. Picard told Riker that they would have to try and fight using the aft weapons since they had no choice but to prevent the Romulans from returning back to the Federation realm. "_Captain, our propulsion systems are down to 35%; we won't be as maneuverable with the thruster power that low_" Riker protested. "I'm aware of that, Will, but we'll have to take that chance. Bring the ship about and arm all aft phasers and torpedo launchers, that's an order. I'm afraid Sakura will not be able to assist though; she was injured in a fight with Captain Kaa and needs medical attention" Picard replied sternly. "Aye, Captain; Riker out" Riker replied and signed off. "Counselor, please escort Sakura to sickbay" Picard ordered and then called for La Forge, who was at his post near the warp core and hurried over to see what the Captain wanted. "Yes, Captain" La Forge asked. "I want you and the rest of engineering to try and divert power from the food replicators into our propulsion systems so that we have a better chance at fighting those Romulan warbirds out there; our forward weapon systems are offline and all we have available are the aft systems" Picard explained. "All right, I'll give our best shot, but I can't garentee that everything will go perfect; we took heavy damage from that other Romulan ship and were still attempting to divert power from the forward weapon systems into the shields" La Forge explained. "I understand; get to it, Mr. La Forge" Picard order and La Forge complied. Troi escorted Sakura and Kero out of engineering and down the corridor to get to the sickbay.

Meanwhile back on the bridge, Riker had just received word from the Captain about his plan to have La Forge divert power from the damage forward weapon systems into the shields and food replicator power into the aft weapon systems. "I just hope you can do it within five minutes Captain; that's as long as the Romulans are giving us until they open fire again" Riker replied hopefully. "_La Forge is doing his best, Picard out_" Picard signed off. Just then, an audio only message came in from the Romulan Warbird _Domination_; Data played it. "_You have three minutes left_, Enterprise" the Romulan Commanders message replied in a threatening tone of voice. Riker shook his head and hoped that La Forge and his engineering team would get the job done within three minutes that remained.

Down on deck 8, Sakura, Troi, and Kero arrived in sickbay where Eriol, Fujitaka, Touya, Li, Yukito, Nakuru, Tomoyo, and Spinal Sun were being treated after their fight with the Romulan intruders. Tomoyo was sitting near a diagnostic bed next to Fujitaka, her left arm was bandaged from an explosion caused by Romulan phaser fire, Fujitaka had minor cuts near his neck and chest, Li had a broken arm from when a metal cargo box had fallen on it while he attempted to crawl under Romulan phaser fire, but Touya looked badly hurt. His forehead and spaces below his eyes had scars from being struck by a Romulan ceremonial knife and he had slashes on his chest and arms and was currently being treated by the ships EMH. Touya also had an angry expression on his face; the Romulan he faced had attacked him several times and mocked him before he finally ended the fight by smashing the Romulans skull flat under his foot after blasting his legs off with his hand phaser. Sakura felt deeply concerned for her older brother who had fought so hard and mortal to protect the ones he cared about. Yukito and Nakuru had recieved no injuries due to being in their magical forms at the time of the fight, nor did Spinal Sun. Eriol had managed to protect himself using his own magical abilities, so the only treatment he needed was rest. As Sakura enter the Sickbay with Troi and Kero, Crusher came to see her and Troi explained the injuries Sakura received. Crusher was very baffled to hear that Sakura had fought against Kaa and actually won; few people were strong enough to take on Kaa alone due to his long years of hand in hand combat training. "I'll treat your wounds on the bed next to where your father is; come sit down" Crusher instructed Sakura, who moved over and onto the empty diagnostic bed next to the one Fujitaka was sitting on. Fujitaka looked up and smiled at Sakura as she sat down; he was proud to hear that his own daughter actually defeated the evil Captain Kaa of the _Aragon_. "You've really grown up strong and brave, Sakura, and you look very beautiful in that magical pink dress; your mother would be so proud of you if she were alive" Fujitaka said with a warm smile. Sakura smiled and thank him for the comment as Doctor Crusher came over with a thermal regenerator. "Hold still, this won't hurt at all" Crusher instructed and then reached down and gently moved the torn part of Sakura's pink dress where the sword wound in her left lung area was. She then moved the thermal regenerator over the wound and activated it, which emitted a blue beam of light across the wound, healing it completely and leaving only a scar. Sakura was amazed at how technologically advanced the 24th century was and wished she could she it up close with her own eyes in the Federation realm; but that wasn't possible since she belonged in her own realm with other problems that may arise in the future. "There, you can stay here while I treat the others if you'd like" Crusher offered and Sakura accepted. Crusher then moved over to check Li's arm and heal the bones with the thermal regenerator. "Sakura" Eriol asked over in a chair next to Nakuru. "Yes, Eriol?" Sakura asked, turning to face him. "I just wanted to tell you that you did well; not many people would dare to kill anyone. Even if they had to kill in self defense, they'd still feel a bit sqeamish at the thought of doing it, but you did it without hesitation" Eriol replied solemly. Sakura wasn't entirely sure about that; that Romulan soldier had mocked her to the point where she'd lost her temper. "It was a bit hard at first, but after I realized that that Romulan soldier would have killed me, I decided that I had no choice but to kill him" Sakura replied simply. Eriol nodded with a smile and Sakura smiled back, but just then, the starship shook and then the red alert alarms went off again and the red lights began flashing. "What on Earth was that?" Nakuru explained in an irritated tone of voice. Suddenly, the Captain called the sickbay and requested that Counselor Troi respond; Troi tapped her combadge. "Troi here, Captain" she responded. "_The Romulan ships are beginning to fire upon us again, I advise you and the others to-_" the Captain started to say, but another blast from the Romulan ships cut off the link with Troi and Picard. "Troi to Picard, come in, Captain" Troi called and tapped her badge again, no response. Sakura and the others looked at each other and began to grow anxious as the starship got bombarded again and again; the computer suddenly gave a shipwide warning that all weapon systems were offline due to the last blast from the Romulans. Eriol prayed silently for another miracle to happen like when he had been trapped on Captain Bane's ship; everyone else also silently prayed for any miracle to somehow save them.

Down in engineer, La Forge and the rest of his team were working like mad to trying and divert power into the warp drive so they could retreat from battle. "_La Forge, I need warp drive now! Our shields and weapons are gone and the hull integrity is down to 45%_" Picard shouted over his combadge. "I'm trying, Captain, but there's just not enough power left to divert into the warp nacelles" La Forge shouted over the alarms. "_Warning, hull integrity down to 20% and falling; hull breaches eminent_" the computer warned. "Captain, we only have enough power for warp 1, that's it; any further and we'll risk a warp core explosion" La Forge reported as the ship shook from weapons fire; several consoles exploded around the room. "_Then do it; we have no choice!_" Picard shouted over the rumbling. "Alright," La Forge replied, tapping his console, "we've got the warp drive online".

On the bridge, Picard quickly turned to Lt. Hawk with a stern look. "Bring us about and get us out of here, now!" Picard ordered. "Aye, sir" Hawk replied bravely and tapped away at his console. The _Enterprise_ slowly turned around and Hawk hit the engage button as fast as he could and sent the ship into warp space at warp 1. The ships hull slightly buckled as it flew through warp space due to the heavy beating from the Romulan warbirds. For a minute, everything seemed fine, but then Worf reported that the Romulan warbirds had entered warp space and were catching up quickly. "How long until they get close enough to weapons range?" Picard demanded in concern. "I estimate that they'll be in firing range in 60 seconds, Captain; they're traveling at warp 2" Worf reported. Picard ordered Data to switch the viewscreen to rear view and the android tapped away at his console; it was just as he feared. Far in the rear, the four Romulan warbirds were quickly catching up and would easily be upon them within 60 seconds. "Mr. Worf, arm quantum torpedoes and fire now" Picard ordered. Worf tapped at his console and sent a volly of five quantum torpedoes at the Romulan ship in the middle of the other three, resulting in the total destruction of the vessel; only three remained. "Great work, Mr. Worf; prepare to fire another round" Picard ordered proudly. Worf was about to fire when his console beeped; the aft torpedo tube was empty. "Captain, that last volly I fired used up the last of the quantum torpedoes in the aft tube; we've got no more torpedoes left and phasers are still offline" the klingon reported in regret. Picard was suddenly found with almost no ideas left; with the phasers offline and the aft torpedo tubes empty, the _Enterprise_ could easily be taken out with a final blast from all three Romulan ships at once. "Captain, the Romulan warbird on the left is firing" Worf warned as a green colored torpedo flew towards the ship and struck it. The entire ship shook hard and the red alert alarms began sounding again. "_Warning, plasma discharge detected in starboard nacelle; warp core breach eminent_" the computer warned. The ship began rumbling and down in engineering, La Forge and the engineering group were working like mad to seal the breach in the warp nacelle.

"Captain, the warp core's defenses are weakening fast; I highly recommend abandoning ship. I don't know if this problem can be fixed" La Forge reported seriously. Picard knew that wouldn't be a wise choice; the Romulans would destroy any escape pod that ejected from the ship. He couldn't let something like that happen. "_No, try the hardest that you and engineering can to seal that breach. We can't abandon ship without having the escape pods getting blown apart by the Romulans_" Picard responded sternly. La Forge didn't know if this breach could be repaired, but he would have to try. "Alright Captain, but if I can't fix this, its gonna take a miracle to do it or else the warp core is gonna blow and we'll all be done for" La Forge responded. "I understand; do your best, Picard out" the Captain responded and signed off. La Forge then commanded his engineering crew to try and seal that breach, and to hope somehow they'd make it out alive.

Down in the sickbay, Sakura grew worried as the ship continued to rumble from the beatings taken from the Romulans and the stress of flying in warp space. Suddenly, the computer beeped over the intercom loudly again, gaining the attention of everyone in sickbay. "_Warning, warp core breach estimated in three minutes; all personal are required to abandon ship_" the computer directed and the evacuation alarms began going off. "No, what'll happen if the core breaches?" Sakura asked Troi in fear. "If the core explodes, so does the rest of the ship. But we can't use the escape pods since the Romulans are out there or they'll destroy us the moment they detect the pods" Troi explained; Kero's jaw almost fell down the Sakura's shoulders. "What, the ship will blow up?! I don't wanna die!" he replied sarcastically and turned to Sakura. "What do we do, now?" Kero asked fearfully. Sakura didn't know what else to do, but pray; she clasped her hands together and prayed silently. "_Please, if anyone can hear my prayer, please... help us all_" Sakura thought silently; the ship shook again. "_Warning, warp core breach in 60 seconds_" the computer warned. And as Sakura prayed, a surprised look came over his face and Troi also sensed something as well; it was coming from engineering. "That feeling... its just like before" Troi gasped in wonder and tapped her combadge. "Computer, site to site transport; main engineering" she requested and then promised Sakura and the others that she would return as she vanished in a swirl of blue.

"Geordi, this breach won't seal, we gotta get out of here now" one of La Forge's engineering staff shouted over the alarms. La Forge was standing at a console far away from the warp core, trying to activate the emergency sealing force fields on the damaged nacelle, but had no success. Just then, Counselor Troi materialized near the console La Forge was standing next to and searched for the strange source of the sense she felt. La Forge turned around, surprised to see Troi in engineering. "Counselor! What are you doing in here? I thought you were-" Geordi started, but Troi held her hand up to silence him as she gazed at the warp core. An angel dressed in a beautiful yellow-green colored dress had appeared next to the warp core and smiled at Troi as her wings extended. She also had very long brown hair and a ring on one of her fingers; it was none other than Nadeshiko Kinomoto. "_Don't be frightened, Deanna Troi, I'm here to help_" Nadeshiko replied in a beautiful, soothing voice and then turned around to face the warp core. La Forge was a bit confused as to why Troi was staring at the warp core; he couldn't see Nadeshiko like Troi, Eriol, and Fujitaka could and so he thought Troi was afraid the core was going to explode. Troi was very surprised that the angel knew her name, but when she got a closer look at this heavenly figure, the memory of Eriol's story about being rescued by the angel of Sakura's mother back on Captain Bane's ship popped into her head; Eriol _had_ been telling the truth all along. "Nadeshiko!" Troi realized; La Forge was confused. "Counselor, who are you talking to; who's Nadeshiko?" Geordi asked in confusion with a bit of annoyance and impatience in his voice. "The angel of Sakura's mother, right near the warp core" Troi answered, pointing towards Nadeshiko. La Forge shook his head and scoffed in frustration and disbelief. "I don't have time for fantasy stories, Counselor, I gotta find a way to seal the breach in that damaged warp nacelle or we're done for in 60 seconds" La Forge replied urgently and rushed back over to his console and began typing away. At that moment, Nadeshiko hovered just a few feet above the floor and reached out her hands towards the warp core, as if she were going to touch it; she turned and smiled at Troi. "_Everything will be fine soon_" Nadeshiko assured and then turned back to face the warp core and then flew forward slowly and place both hands on it. Suddenly, the core began to rumble rapidly and then the red alert alarms began sounding.

On the bridge, Lt. Hawk's console started beeping rapidly and then showed surprising results; Hawk turned to face the Captain. "Captain, we've just rapidly exceeded warp 1 and are now heading into warp 9" Hawk reported. Picard suddenly saw the Romulan ships falling back very fast and then the viewscreen switched back to forward view and the stars began rushing by faster and faster; this was much faster than the ship could handle at the moment. "How are we doing that?" Picard demanded sternly. "I don't Captain, but right now, we're now heading up to warp 9.90... warp 9.95... warp 9.99... warp 9.990" Hawk reported and then an alarm sounded. "_Warning, exceeding maximum warp velocity_" the computer warned as the ship went faster and faster. "Hawk, slow the ship down back to warp 1!" Picard demanded firmly and cautiously. "I can't Captain; someone or something's taken control of the warp drive systems and I have no control over it" Hawk reported. The stars were now rushing by so fast that it was almost impossible to see them; Worf reported that the Romulans were far out of range. "Hawk, what is our current speed?" Picard asked calmly. "Warp 9.9999... warp... impossible!" Hawk suddenly cried; the starship suddenly zipped forward at a speed faster than any warp speed recorded and broke the warp barrier and crossed the threshold beyond normal warp space. "What's impossible; what's our current warp velocity?" Picard demanded in frustration. Hawk turned and replied, "Warp 10, sir". Picard was baffled by Hawks answer and stared at the viewscreen; the stars were now a swirl of colors and flashes of different inter-dimensional shapes that rushed by as the ship flew at a speed beyond that of any law of physics. Worf's tactical console was blaring an alarm loudly as the starship continued to fly at warp 10 speed. "Captain, the ships hull will tear apart if we continue going at this speed; you must tell Geordi to reestablish control of the warp drive or the hull will rip apart within 60 seconds" Worf informed seriously. Picard quickly tapped his combadge and called for La Forge; he had to get to the bottom of this.

"_Mr. La Forge, we're traveling at warp 10; how is this possible? What did you do?_" Picard demanded over his combadge. The engineering crew were holding onto their consoles for dear life as their vision swirled from the effects of warp ten. "I have no clue, Captain; I was just trying to activate the emergency force fields around the damaged nacelle and then the warp drive suddenly went cuckoo. I've been trying to reestablish control of the warp drive systems but somethings keeping me from doing that" La Forge reported as he hung on to his console while Troi continued to stare at Nadeshiko, who still had her hands pressed against the warp core. "Where are you taking us?" Troi asked Nadeshiko in confusion and the angel turned around to face her with a smile. "_Out of harms way, Troi_" she replied and then a few seconds later, she took her hands off the warp core. The ship suddenly began to shake and then slowed to warp 9.99999 and slowly, the warp speed dropped further. Nadeshiko smiled and then raised her hand in a wave at Troi and bid her farewell and thanked her for watching over her daughter; Nadeshiko then vanished.

On the bridge, the speed of the stars began to slow as the ship dropped to warp 9.999 and then slowed to warp 1. "Captain, we're slowing back down to warp 1 and are now back in normal warp space" Hawk reported. "All stop" Picard commanded. The ship slowed down and dropped out of warp and came to a stop in the middle of an uncharted binary system. The _Enterprise_ was now near a blue-green colored planet which orbited two twin suns far in the distance, and far away to the right, were two red and gold nebulas. "Captain, where are we?" Worf asked, staring at the viewscreen. Picard looked at Hawk and asked for their current position. "Captain, I believe I may be able to pinpoint our position" Data offered and Picard nodded. "Go on" the Captain replied and Data tapped away. After a few minutes of typing, a surprised look came over Data's face. "Intriguing... very intriguing" the android replied curiously, catching Picard's attention. "What is?" the Captain asked. "In just a few seconds at warp ten, we've currently traveled approximately... 60 trillion, five-hundred thousand, four hundred and twenty-three light years away from this realm's Earth" Data replied, shocking everyone on the bridge, including Picard. "That's not possible" the Captain gasped in shock, but Data shook his head. "I'm afraid its true, Captain. I estimate that at maximum warp, it would take approximately... 790,435 years to return to Sakura's home world" the android replied. The entire bridge was silent for over a minute, shocked and worried all at once; the Captain was worried most of all. How could the _Enterprise_ have traveled all the way up to warp 10 after being so badly damaged by the Romulans? After pondering these thoughts for awhile, the Captain finally decided to speak up. "Mr. Data, how is it possible that we achieved warp 10 with the damage the Enterprise received back there from the Romulans? There is no possible way that we could have traveled at such a speed with the damage taken" Picard asked theoretically. Data shook his head and replied, "Unknown, Captain; however, my sensors _did_ indicate that a massive source of energy was interfering with the warp core at the time we traveled to and through warp 10". Worf suggested that what Data's sensors detected might have been an attempt by Captain Kaa to stop them from going to warp, but then failed and instead sent the starship into a higher warp speed and then finally up to warp 10. "I doubt it, Mr. Worf. If it was Captain Kaa's doing, it would have shown up on the security console" Picard replied with doubt. "The Captains theory is current, Worf. Unauthorized activity with the warp core would have alerted the computer and displayed the findings on sensors" Data replied. "That is true, Worf, and I don't know of any technology the Romulans have that could knock the ships warp speed all the way up to warp 10" Riker inquired. "Nether do I, Will, but right now we need to figure out just how to get back to Sakura's home world, if that's even possible after what just happened" Picard replied, trying to think on what to do. Just then, the computer beeped and Counselor Troi's voice called for the Captain, who tapped his combadge. "Go ahead, Counselor" Picard said. "_Captain, I know how the ship was able to cross the warp threshold into warp 10, but its going to sound... hard to believe_" Troi replied, sounding a bit hesitent to say what she was about to say. Picard looked at Riker with a perplexed expression on his face and Riker nodded. "Go on" Picard replied in a confused voice. "_It was the angel of Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto; she told me that everything would be fine and then she touched the ships warp core and said that she was taking us out of harms way_" Troi explained. An odd expression came over Picard's face and over Riker's as they both heard Troi explain how the _Enterprise_ sped away at a warp speed that had always been known as the "Unreachable Speed" as the Federation put it. Picard then remembered Eriol's story about being lead out of Captain Bane's ship by an angel and then damaging both Romulan ships over Earth. "Counselor, I can't truly believe that an angel of Sakura's mother saved our lives, but since warp 10 is a speed that no starship in existence can reach, I have to assume your telling the truth. Are you very sure that it was Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, who saved us?" Picard asked in an earnest tone of voice. Just then, La Forge cut in. "_I think she's telling the truth Captain and I have to believe her_" Geordi insisted. "Why is that?" Picard asked. "_Because the status report on the main engineering computer is showing that the breach on the starboard warp nacelle has not only vanished, but power the all the other systems such as weapons, life support, shields, warp systems, and propulsion has been restored. Also, the hull is showing no indication that it was ever damaged; just have Worf check his tactical console and see for himself_" La Forge explained. Worf looked down at his tactical console and was surprised to see that Geordi's report had been acurate; everything status change had returned to normal and the breach on the starboard nacelle had vanished completely. "La Forge's report is correct, Captain. There is no damage indicated anywhere on the ship" Worf reported. Picard was very baffled by this incident; could it really be true that the angel of Sakura's mother saved them all? If it was true, then he would have to find a way to send his thanks to Nadeshiko for saving his crew and the other guests onboard, but how he'd do that, he didn't know. "I see; inform Counselor Troi that if this angel, Nadeshiko appears again, have her tell her that the Captain thanks her for her help in saving the ship and its crew, Picard out" Picard informed Geordi and signed off. Picard sat back down in his chair and looked out at the unknown reaches of space they had entered only a few minutes ago, and nodded with a small smile. "So number one, do you personally think that its true about what Eriol and Counselor Troi told us about seeing the angel of Sakura's mother?" Picard asked Riker curiously. "It's hard to believe, Captain, but since this is a reality where magical creatures and magic spells exist, its a possibility" Riker guessed. "I'm positive that Sakura's mother Nadeshiko did indeed save us, Commander. There is no possibility that the _Enterprise_ could have crossed the warp threshold into warp 10 without divine intervention" Data inquired. "That's true, yes. But there are many other theories in which a ship could achieve warp 10 without divine intervention" Riker replied. Worf spoke up to remind them of where they currently were and asked how they'd get back to Earth to return Sakura and the others back home since the incident with the Romulans was now done and gone. "That is a very good question, Mr. Worf, and I think that's where Sakura will come in handy" Picard said with a smile and then tapped his combadge and called for Sakura, telling her to bring the Clow cards with her.

Back in sickbay, Sakura had responded to Picard's call and said she'd join him right away and got up off the diagnostic bed and headed for the door after returning back into her normal form; the pink dress and red ballet slippers had vanished and Sakura's schoolgirl clothing and shoes returned. Kero followed Sakura out of the sickbay, through the corridor and into the turbolift and headed for the bridge. "What do you suppose the Captain needs us for?" Kero asked curiously. "Not sure, but I think it might involve using the Clow cards again to help the crew out" Sakura replied as the turbolift came to a stop and opened up to the bridge. Sakura stepped out of the turbolift and onto the bridge followed by Kero who flew in behind her, catching Picard's attention along with the rest of the bridge crew. "Ah, Sakura, there you are" Picard greeted and Sakura nodded with a smile. "So what is it you need, Captain?" she asked curiously. "Well, you see, the _Enterprise_ had to enter warp space to escape the Romulans all the way back there near your homeworld and because we were so low on power, we could only achieve warp 1 due to the damage taken from the Romulan ships" Picard began. "Uh, is the ship damaged or anything? I'm pretty sure that your engineering crew could fix it instead of us" Kero interjected snidely. "Er, no, not anymore, but please let me explain because what I'm about to tell you is going to sound very interesting. The ship did take damage, yes, but after a few minutes at traveling at warp 1, Counselor Troi reported that the spirit of Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko appeared and amplified our warp core which caused the ship to speed up and away at warp 10; that's a warp speed that can never be achieved as far as science says so" Picard explained, which surprised Sakura with wonder as her eyes went wide. "My mother's spirit appeared and saved us?" Sakura asked in wonder; Picard nodded. "Yes, she did and I have to be very thankful for that, but unfortunately, its left us all in a very big predicament" the Captain answered. "And what is that?" Kero asked. "Sakura's mother caused the _Enterprise_ to escape at the speed of warp 10, which to put simply, is an infinital speed beyond any form of faster than light travel, and because of that, we've arrived approximately 60 trillion, five hundred thousand, four hundred and twenty three light years away from your home world, and Data has confirmed that it would take us 790,435 years to return you and the others home at maximum warp speed" Picard explained. Kero's jaw nearly dropped to the floor in shock. "Whoa, your kidding, right? We're _that_ far away from Earth?" the surprised guardian beast gasped in shock. "Yes, and I don't think Nadeshiko is coming back again, so we need Sakura's help in order to find a way back to where we started" Picard answered. "Me; how can I help?" Sakura asked in confusion. Data turned around from his console to face Sakura and Kero. "It may be possible to return home if you were to use the power of the Clow again like you did when fighting Captain Kaa down in engineering" the android informed. "Yes, do you know of a Clow card that may have the power to help us achieve warp 10 again?" Picard asked Sakura. Sakura thought for a moment and tried to think of which card might have the power to make the _Enterprise_ achieve infinite faster than light speed again. She thought of using the Return Clow card, but that one couldn't return the ship back to Earth without turning back time, which would mean everything that they went through would be repeated. Then Sakura remembered the Dash Clow card, one of the cards that contained a magical creature that one of her friends had treated when it had injured its foot; that one had the power of speed, which may help the ship achieve warp 10 again if its power was used to the right advantage. "Yes, I think I do know of one that might do the trick" Sakura answered and then reached into her schoolgirl uniform and pulled out the Clow card book and searched for the Dash card; it was found near the bottom of the stack. "Here it is; this one should do it" Sakura replied, showing the Captain the Dash card as she placed the Clow card book back inside her uniform. "The Dash; excellent" Picard said proudly and told Sakura to join La Forge in engineering to prepare to activate the cards power when the time was right. "Right away" Sakura replied and ran back and into the turbolift. Picard then turned to Lt. Hawk and ordered him to reset the ships course back to where they started. "Aye, Captain; adjusting our course" Hawk reported and tapped at his console.

Down in engineering, La Forge had been informed by the Captain that Sakura had a solution to getting the _Enterprise_ back to Sakura's home world and that she would be arriving in engineering shortly. "Aye, Captain. I'll inform you when to enter warp 1 once we're ready, La Forge out" Geordi replied and signed off. Counselor Troi had left engineering and returned to the sickbay to watch over the rest of Sakura's friends and family once Nadeshiko had vanished and the engineering crew awaited further ordered from the Captain. As Geordi continued monitoring the warp core status, Sakura and Kero entered the room and called out to La Forge, catching the Chief Engineer's attention. "Oh, there you are, Sakura. So, have you got the card needed to get you all back home?" La Forge asked her; Sakura nodded and showed Geordi the Dash card. "Got it right here; this one should speed us back up to warp 10 and return us all back to my home planet" Sakura replied and walked over to the warp core. Geordi tapped his combadge and informed the Captain that Sakura was ready to activate the Clow card once the ship was at warp speed.

"Good, Mr. Hawk, engage at warp 1" Picard ordered the conn officer as he signed off and tapped his combadge again. "Aye, Captain. Engaging at warp 1... now!" Hawk reported and tapped the engage button on his console. The Enterprise turned around and sped away and into warp space, leaving the strange and uncharted area behind. "We're at warp 1, Captain" Hawk reported and Picard tapped his combadge. "Sakura, we're at warp; activate the Dash card" the Captain commanded. "_Right away, Captain_" Sakura responded. Back down in main engineering, Sakura had grabbed her winged star key and chanted the magical incantation and transformed it into the long Clow star rod. She then held the Dash card out in front of her and placed it onto the warp core and then placed both hands on the magic rod and chanted the magical incantation to summon the Dash card. "_Power of the Dash, I command thee to send us forth... HOME!_" Sakura cried and struck the card with her magic rod and activated the Dash card, which glowed brightly; the card then transformed into its magical creature form and hopped onto the warp core and caused it to rumble and hum louder. Back on the bridge, Hawk reported that the ship was started to accelerate faster and faster each second. "It's working Captain, the power of that card appeared to be increasing warp power each second. We're now approaching warp 8, warp 9, warp 9.1, warp 9.5, warp 9.90..." Hawk reported and continued to report the increase in warp speed. "Mr. Worf, raise our shields as a precaution and go to yellow alert" Picard ordered the klingon commander. "Aye, Captain, raising shields and going to yellow alert status" Worf reported and tapped at his console; he then reported that the shields were up and the ship was now on yellow alert status. The _Enterprise_ continued to go faster and faster and was now traveling at warp 9.99999... until Hawk suddenly spoke up. "Captain, we're approaching warp 10" the conn officer reported and sure enough, the ship suddenly zipped forward past the threshold and into warp 10 space once again. The stars shot by at a speed so fast, no one could even see them; nebulas and strange dimensional shapes flashed by as the _Enterprise_ sped through infinite time and space. The whole ship shook as they continued through the unknown and Riker suggested that Sakura should deactivate the Dash card within a few seconds or the ship may end up lost again. "Agreed" Picard replied and tapped his combadge and called for Sakura.

"_Sakura, you need to deactivate the Dash card right now or we may end up lost in space again_" Picard commanded. "Right away, Captain" Sakura replied and then raised her magic rod again. "Dash card, I command thee to return to your normal form" Sakura commanded and then the creature jumped off the warp core and into midair; it returned to its card form again. Sakura took the Dash card and returned it back to the Clow book inside her uniform as the core stopped rumbling and huming. Back on the bridge, Picard ordered Hawk to power down the warp engines and to bring the _Enterprise_ to a complete stop. "Aye, Captain. Powering down warp engines and stopping... now" Hawk reported and tapped his console. The ship dropped out of warp space and came to a complete stop. The bridge crew looked all around for a few seconds and then Picard asked Data if they had returned back to Sakura's homeworld. Data examined his console and then turned to face the Captain. "Affirmative, we have returned" Data replied and switched the viewscreen to starboard view; the Earth was displayed on the screen. Picard nodded with a smile and tapped his combadge. "Sakura, you did it! We're back where we started at your home world. Return with your family and friends in sickbay and await orders for your departure back home, Picard out" the Captain congratulated and then signed off.

A few hours later, Picard had called Sakura and the rest of her friends and family back into the cargo bay so that they could be returned home. Sakura felt a little sad to say goodbye to everyone as did the rest of the group, but they had a home they belonged in and so even all good things must come to an end sooner or later. Captain Picard, Will Riker, Deanna Troi, Commander Worf, Geordi La Forge, and Doctor Crusher had joined Sakura and the group in cargo bay one to say their goodbyes. La Forge walked up and thanked Sakura for all the help she provided in helping them fight the Romulans, Worf said that she had the heart of a true warrior within her when it came to facing Captain Kaa, and the Captain, Will Riker, Deanna Troi, and Dr. Crusher said that she was very lucky to have friends like the ones she had now. Sakura smiled and thank everyone for their adventure on the U.S.S Enterprise and hoped that they'd meet again someday and everyone else hoped the same thing as well. Kero thanked them all for the wonderful food the replicators provided for him back in the guest quarters and they laughed, even Kero himself. "Well, I'm sure going to miss you all and I do hope that we see each other again someday, but for now, we have our own universe to get back to and problems to take care of, so we must take our leave as you must as well" Picard replied and then tapped his combadge. "Picard to Chief O'Brien... energize" he replied and Sakura and the rest of the group vanished and then returned to their homes; Sakura's trek through space had come to an end. "Well, lets get back to our posts and set a course for the quantum fissure and lets get back to where we belong" Picard replied with a smile and everyone agreed. Within a few hours, the _Enterprise_ had entered the quantum fissure and left the Card Captor Sakura realm and returned to the Federation realm.

**...**

**Many hours later...**

Sakura tucked herself in bed and prepared to get some sleep when Kero suddenly spoke up. "So, what do you suppose will happen to Captain Kaa?" he asked Sakura. "I don't know, Picard told me that the Federation doesn't execute its prisoners, so hopefully he'll be imprisoned for life for committing these war crimes against our realm" Sakura answered. Kero nodded and then flew down next to her and then told her that he was very proud that she stood up against Kaa and actually fought him face to face. Many people at her age may never have done that. Sakura smiled tiredly and thanked Kero for his comment and then yawned. "Well, I guess I'm gonna sleep now, see you in the morning Kero" Sakura said and then fell asleep, dreaming of her amazing adventure onboard the most wonderful starship she'd ever seen and hoped that her adventure in space could continue another day. Kero looked up at the night sky and flew over to the window and smiled. "Thank you, Nadeshiko, for saving us. Sakura saved the world from a terrible threat and I'm very thankful that you were there to help her as well. I hope and pray that her powers may evolve to a point to where she can see you like Eriol and Fujitaka; that would warm her heart most of all more than anything in her life. Well, goodnight" Kero replied and then fell into a deep slumber on the window sill, and as he did so, Nadeshiko appeared just outside the window and nodded with a smile. "Your most welcome, Kero" she replied and then vanished.

**Somewhere out in space...**

_"Hmmm, it seems I underestimated you, Sakura Kinomoto, but no matter. Our revenge... is just beginning..."_

* * *

**"Well, that's the end of Sakura Trek; the first chapter of the sequel is coming soon and I hope you all loved this story. Read and Review as always and I'll see you on the update of the sequel. Later" ;-)**


End file.
